Dulce Locura
by Julianita Cullen Masen
Summary: Edward Cullen pertenece a una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra, es el menor de tres hermanos perfectos, sufre desde muy pequeño un grave problema de dislexia. Sus padres unos esnobs incapaces de tolerar lo que ellos consideraban un defecto, se limitaron a no hacerle caso, a ocultarlo de casi todo el mundo, pero ahora es un arquitecto y todo cambia cuando conoce a Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **STEPHENIE MEYER** y la historia es de **ANNA CASANOVAS** yo solo la adapto

* * *

**Argumento**

Edward Cullen es el menor de tres hermanos, en apariencia perfectos, que pertenecen a una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, desde muy pequeño sufre un problema que sus padres intentan ocultar, aunque gracias a su tenacidad y a las pocas personas que lo han apoyado, consigue convertirse en arquitecto.

Cuando lo trasladan a España por cuestiones de trabajo, Edward conoce a Bella, de quien en seguida se enamora. Pero temeroso de que ella descubra su problema, corta la relación. Muy a su pesar logra mantener las distancias hasta que, casi un año más tarde, se encuentran y Bella le pide consejo para seducir a un compañero de la facultad.

Aunque Edward cree morir al oír esas palabras, accede a ayudarla porque entiende que es la excusa perfecta para tenerla cerca... aunque ambos corran el riesgo de acabar con el corazón destrozado.

* * *

_**Hola como ya he termina la otra adaptación llego con esta nueva espero sus comentarios y todo su apoyo **_


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a**STEPHENIE MEYER** y la historia es de**ANNA CASANOVAS** yo solo la adapto

* * *

**Prólogo**

Edward Cullen nació una lluviosa tarde de septiembre en una de las más prestigiosas clínicas de Londres, hacía exactamente treinta y cuatro años. Su madre, Esme Cullen, había pasado toda la semana descansando en la mansión que la familia tenía en las afueras de la ciudad. Los dos hermanos mayores de Edward, Jasper, al que todos llamaban Jazz, y Rosalie, estaban con su niñera, la señora Kim, esperando ansiosos la llegada de lo que creían que iba a ser un nuevo juguete para ellos. Su padre, Carlisle Cullen, seguía en Londres, dirigiendo el prestigioso bufete de abogados que había creado su bisabuelo, hacía casi cien años.

La familia Cullen gozaba de un enorme prestigio y poder, y todos sus miembros eran perfectos. Carlisle Cullen tenía en esa época cuarenta años, pero aparentaba treinta; su bufete se había convertido en el más respetado de la ciudad y su cuenta bancaria era sin duda una de las más envidiadas del banco. Su esposa Esme había estudiado bellas artes en Inglaterra, pero había vivido unos meses en Italia, lo que le daba una sofisticación y savoir faire envidiables.

Tenía treinta y seis años, aunque aparentaba diez menos, provenía de una familia adinerada y de buena reputación y era la anfitriona perfecta. Y si su marido tenía una amante, sabía mirar hacia otro lado. Los dos hijos que por entonces tenían en común también eran la envidia de todo el mundo. Jazz tenía cuatro años, era rubio de ojos azules y a esa temprana edad ya se adivinaba que iba a ser igual de listo que su padre. Rosalie tenía sólo dos años, también era rubia y de ojos azules, y se veía que iba a ser toda una belleza. Era delicada y grácil como su madre, y seguro que también iba a saber utilizar sus encantos. Todos eran perfectos, hasta que llegó Edward.

«Es mi maldito cumpleaños», pensó Edward, vaciando la que era su segunda copa de whisky. Estaba solo en su apartamento, sentado en el sofá, con la corbata todavía puesta a pesar de que se la había aflojado, y con los dos botones del cuello de la camisa desabrochados. Ese día era su cumpleaños, cumplía treinta y cuatro años, y ni sus padres ni sus hermanos lo habían llamado. La señora Kim sí que lo había hecho, esa misma mañana, a eso de las ocho y media, cuando él todavía fingía que no se acordaba de qué día era, y lo había felicitado con aquella voz tan dulce que era uno de los pocos buenos recuerdos que él tenía de su infancia.

La señora Kim, lo había reñido por llevar tanto tiempo sin ir a verla y se había despedido con un beso. Después de ducharse y tomarse una taza de café se dirigió al trabajo, aunque era todavía muy pronto, y se concentró en repasar los planos del último proyecto en el que estaba trabajando. Llevaba un par de horas en su despacho cuando le sonó el móvil. Recordó la conversación y bebió otro sorbo. Seguro que sus amigos no le perdonarían que no se hubiera presentado a su propia celebración...

—No trates de decirme que no es tu cumpleaños —le dijo Garrett antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo de nada—. Felicidades.

—Gracias —respondió resignado—, pero ya sabes que no me gusta celebrarlo.

—Lo sé, aunque nunca me has contado por qué Leah y Jacob tienen varias teorías al respecto.

—Diles a esos dos que no pierdan el tiempo pensando tonterías, ¿no se supone que siempre tenéis tanto trabajo en la revista? —se defendió Edward, aunque levantó la comisura del labio con lo que podría considerarse una sonrisa.

—Muchísimo, así que cualquier excusa es buena para relajarnos un poco. ¿Te va bien quedar esta noche para tomar algo?

—No.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Kate? —Edward sabía que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado, aunque el propio Garrett se negara a reconocerlo—. ¿Has visto ya la luz o sigues comportándote como un idiota?

—Ven esta noche y dejaré que me insultes todo el rato. Kate también vendrá, y ya sabes que Jacob y Leah te llamarán cada hora hasta convencerte.

—Está bien. Iré.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos a las siete en ese antro que tanto te gusta.

—No es ningún antro.

—Lo que tú digas. Nos vemos. —Y colgó antes de que a Edward se le ocurriera alguna excusa para no ir.

Edward se sirvió otra copa. Cuando colgó después de hablar con Garrett creía de verdad que iría a tomar algo con sus amigos, pero a medida que fue pasando el día se fue deprimiendo cada vez más, hasta que, al llegar las siete, decidió que no se veía capaz de estar con ellos y seguir fingiendo que lo único que pasaba era que no le gustaba cumplir años. Se quedó en el despacho hasta las ocho y media, ignorando los mensajes que recibió de Garrett y de Jacob en el móvil, y luego se fue a su casa.

Miró el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared de la cocina y vio que pasaban unos minutos de las doce. Por fin. Sabía que el miedo y la tristeza que lo invadían cada 7 de septiembre no tenían sentido, pero no podía evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo a sí mismo bebiendo un poco más, era el único día que se permitía recordar que ni siquiera sus padres confiaban en él.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual y con un más que considerable dolor de cabeza. Nada raro, a juzgar por la botella medio vacía de whisky que había tumbada en el suelo. Se duchó y se tomó un café antes de dirigirse al trabajo.

En el metro, escuchó los mensajes que había ignorado la noche anterior; los dos primeros, los de Garrett y Jacob, dejaban claro lo enfadados que estaban por haberles dado plantón; el tercero, de Leah, era más de preocupación que de otra cosa. Tan pronto como salió del túnel, le escribió un par de líneas a su amiga para pedirle perdón, prometiéndole que la llamaría más tarde.

También escuchó un mensaje que Kate le había dejado en el buzón de voz. Igual que los demás, estaba preocupada por él y le decía, sin ningún rodeo, que ya que la estaba ayudando tanto con el terco de Garrett, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo con él, fuera cual fuese la causa de su malestar. Más tarde la llamaría y le daría la misma excusa que a los demás.

Entró en el despacho, y no llevaba allí ni cinco minutos cuando su jefe asomó por la puerta.

—Edward, me alegra ver que ya estás aquí —lo saludó el señor McCarty, un prestigioso arquitecto de unos sesenta años—. ¿Te importaría venir un momento? Me gustaría comentarte algo.

—En seguida —respondió él, dejando sus cosas encima de la mesa y colgando el abrigo antes de seguir al hombre hacia la sala de reuniones. Al entrar, vio que allí estaban también los otros dos socios del despacho—. Buenos días —los saludó.

—Supongo que te extrañará que te hayamos traído aquí sin avisar —empezó Emmett McCarty—, íbamos a decírtelo más tarde, pero te he visto entrar y he pensado que lo mejor sería ponerte al día de todo cuanto antes.

—¿Al día? —Edward se sentó en la silla que había vacía en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

—Sí, como sabrás, hace semanas que andamos detrás del proyecto _Marítim_.

El proyecto _Marítim_ consistía en dos edificios, uno de oficinas y otro de viviendas, en Barcelona, justo frente al mar, en una zona que la ciudad española había tratado de reformar a raíz del Fórum que se celebró allí en 2004.

—Sí, señor, estoy al corriente. —Todos los arquitectos del despacho lo estaban.

—Pues bien, aparte de nosotros tres —McCarty señaló a sus dos socios—, eres el primero en saber que lo hemos conseguido. La constructora Mediterránea nos ha elegido para llevar a cabo la obra.

—Felicidades —dijo él, sincero—. Es un gran proyecto.

—Lo es, y por eso hemos pensado en ti. —Emmett McCarty lo miró a los ojos y esperó a que Edward reaccionara.

—¿En mí? Pero si en la sucursal de Barcelona...

—En la sucursal de Barcelona hay gente muy preparada, pero necesitamos a alguien como tú allí, Edward.

Necesitamos a alguien que conozca bien nuestro modo de operar y de pensar, y el señor Vulturi, el gerente de Barcelona, coincide con nosotros en que el cliente es demasiado importante como para que una sola persona esté al frente de la dirección.

Edward recordó brevemente al señor Vulturi, al que conoció dos años atrás, cuando éste visitó Inglaterra. Era un hombre amable, de mirada inteligente, y que debía de rondar los cuarenta años. Sin duda, uno de los mejores arquitectos que había conocido nunca.

—Edward, queremos que te traslades a Barcelona y que te encargues de todo. Ya te hiciste cargo del edificio de la City, y los resultados fueron espectaculares.

—Era un único edificio, y fue mérito de todo el equipo. No habría podido hacer nada sin ellos —dijo con sinceridad.

—Cierto, pero sin tus planos y tu dirección habría sido muy distinto. —Emmett hizo una pausa—. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no quieras ir a Barcelona?

—Ninguno, señor. —Edward soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo—. Es una oportunidad magnífica. ¿Cuándo tendría que irme?

Emmett McCarty se levantó y los otros dos caballeros, el señor Larson y el señor Smith, hicieron lo mismo.

—Los detalles los hablaremos esta tarde. —Le tendió la mano—. Mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con la sede de Barcelona para que te busquen piso y todo lo demás. Creo que con que llegues allí el lunes habrá más que suficiente. —Estaban a jueves—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece que tengo que ir a hacer las maletas, señor. —Edward le estrechó la mano y luego repitió el gesto con los demás socios—. Gracias por pensar en mí.

Segundos más tarde, entró en su despacho, cerró la puerta tras él, apoyó los pies encima de la mesa —un vicio de su época universitaria que nunca había conseguido erradicar—, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Iba a trasladarse a Barcelona. A él no le gustaban los cambios, pero tal vez había llegado el momento de hacer uno y no estaría mal eso de ver el sol más a menudo que dos o tres veces al mes. Sabía hablar español bastante bien, gracias a la prima andaluza de la señora Kim, que siempre iba a pasar un mes a Inglaterra, y a la insistencia de Garrett, que en su época estudiantil le amargó la vida hasta que se apuntó a clases de ese idioma.

La teoría de Garrett era que si él había sido capaz de aprender inglés desde pequeño, su mejor amigo de esas tierras bien podía aprender español. Y Edward lo hizo, a pesar de que seguía teniendo mucho acento y jamás había logrado pronunciar bien la letra «j». No, no le gustaban los cambios, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía rechazar la oferta que le habían hecho sus jefes, no si quería seguir trabajando allí. Abrió los ojos y decidió que lo mejor sería que se concentrara en todo lo que había dejado pendiente el día anterior, de nada le serviría seguir dándole vueltas al tema.

Por la tarde, el señor McCarty volvió a pedirle que se reuniera con él, aunque esta vez en su despacho, y le confirmó que su eficiente secretaria ya se había puesto en contacto con la delegación de Barcelona, donde lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos, y que le habían encontrado un piso donde vivir. En principio, le dijo el señor McCarty, se quedaría en España durante un año, hasta que el proyecto estuviera en su fase final. Por supuesto, la empresa se haría cargo de los gastos del traslado y del piso, y también pondrían a su disposición dos billetes de ida y vuelta cada mes entre Londres y Barcelona, así Edward podría ir a visitar a su familia. Al escuchar esa última parte de la explicación, Edward no corrigió al señor McCarty, y se limitó a darle las gracias por tan generosas condiciones. Aprovecharía esos billetes para ver a sus amigos.

Esa misma tarde, al salir del trabajo, llamó a Garrett para contárselo, y para disculparse por el plantón de la noche anterior. Gracias a la noticia de su inminente traslado a Barcelona, tanto Jacob como Leah le perdonaron en seguida no haber ido a celebrar su cumpleaños con ellos, y Kate hizo lo mismo. Todos dieron por hecho que dicho plantón había sido causado por ese fantástico proyecto que iba a llevarse a su amigo a la ciudad española, y se olvidaron del tema para concentrarse en organizar una cena de despedida el sábado siguiente y un calendario de visitas. Cualquiera diría que se iba como cooperante a Bagdad.

Edward estuvo los dos días siguientes preparándolo todo para su partida. En el trabajo, pasó los temas que tenía pendientes a dos de sus colegas, con los que quedó en mantenerse en contacto vía e-mail para cualquier duda. En lo personal, se planteó hacérselo saber a sus padres, pero en seguida descartó la idea; a la que sí llamó fue a la señora Kim, y su antigua niñera lo felicitó por el éxito y le exigió que la llamara de vez en cuando, y le recordó que fuera valiente y que no se dejara intimidar por nada.

Como si eso fuera posible, pensó él al recordar la conversación el domingo por la mañana, mientras lo repasaba todo por enésima vez para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada. Su vuelo salía de Heathrow al cabo de tres horas y Leah se había ofrecido voluntaria para acompañarlo. Durante el trayecto, hablaron de banalidades, pero al llegar a la terminal su amiga no pudo más y lo abrazó emocionada. Edward, que no tenía demasiada experiencia en lo que a recibir muestras de afecto se refería, le devolvió el abrazo con torpeza y la consoló lo mejor que pudo.

—Vamos, Leah, Barcelona está aquí al lado —le dijo.

—Lo sé, pero todos te echaremos mucho de menos —le respondió ella—. Piensa que te esperamos dentro de cinco semanas, y esta vez no se te ocurra dejarnos plantados.

—No lo haré —le prometió, soltándola—. Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que facturar y pasar el control de pasaportes.

—De acuerdo. —Leah lo abrazó una última vez—. Llámanos, no te pido que escribas porque sé lo poco que te gusta —añadió.

—Te llamaré tanto que te aburrirás de mí, piensa que no tengo amigos en Barcelona, así que algo tendré que hacer para pasar las horas que me queden libres.

—No digas tonterías, seguro que no tardarás en estar ocupadísimo.

—Lo dudo.

—Yo no. Vamos, vete antes de que me ponga tonta otra vez.

—Está bien. Gracias por acompañarme y por aceptar quedarte con una copia de las llaves del apartamento.

—Ni lo menciones, aprovecharé para ir a curiosear entre tus cosas.

—Tú verás, pero creo que te llevarás una gran decepción. En serio, gracias.

—De nada.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo y, cuando se separaron, Edward se dirigió hacia el mostrador para sacar la tarjeta de embarque y facturar sus pesadas maletas.

* * *

_**Hola me encantaria saber cual es su opinión y se les llama la atención la historia**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cantando bajo la lluvia**

Los primeros meses transcurrieron sin ningún contratiempo. A Edward le encantaba el proyecto _Marítim_ y trabajar con el señor Vulturi, Aro, como él había insistido en que lo llamara, era de lo más estimulante. Era un arquitecto atrevido y a la vez respetuoso con las líneas básicas, y capaz de contagiar su entusiasmo al constructor más reticente.

En lo que se refería a la vida personal de Edward, un par de compañeros de trabajo lo habían invitado a salir con sus amigos en unas cuantas ocasiones, y se había apuntado al mismo gimnasio al que iba Alec, el hermano de Kate, al que había conocido cuando éste había ido a Inglaterra a visitar a Garrett. Aparte de eso, lo más emocionante que le había sucedido por el momento era presenciar la ruptura y reconciliación entre Kate y Garrett.

Ser testigo de la historia de amor entre los dos le había hecho sentir algo que nunca había creído posible: ganas de compartir su vida con alguien, y eso que él sabía perfectamente que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

Ese día precisamente había quedado con ellos. Kate insistía en devolverle el favor que le había hecho él en Londres y, al parecer, se había apuntado a un concurso para ser la mejor guía turística de toda Barcelona; cada fin de semana le tenía preparada alguna visita, y Edward estaba convencido de que había visto más cosas de la Ciudad Condal que la mayoría de sus habitantes.

Iba a reunirse con ella y con Garrett en un café cerca del Portal del Ángel y luego irían a visitar el Museo Picasso. Edward siempre había sido un gran enamorado de la pintura, y tenía muchas ganas de conocer más de cerca las obras del gran pintor.

Estaba lloviendo, así que se sentó dentro a esperar a sus amigos y pidió un café. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando oyó el tintineo de las campanillas que colgaban junto a la puerta y vio aparecer a Kate.

—Tú debes de ser Edward —le dijo en ese momento una chica que se detuvo a su lado. Tenía el pelo casi empapado y estaba peleándose con un paraguas que se negaba a cerrarse.

—Sí —fue lo único que atinó a decir él—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

—No, gracias —respondió ella—. Ya está —Se oyó un clic y las varillas cedieron.

—Hola, Edward. —Kate se acercó a él para saludarlo—. Siento haber llegado tarde, pero al parecer Bella es incapaz de mirar el reloj.

—¿Bella? —Edward desvió la mirada hacia la muchacha del paraguas—. ¿Tú hermana?

—Ay, lo siento, creía que os había presentado —contestó Kate algo avergonzada—.

Como siempre hablo de vosotros, estaba convencida de que os conocíais. Bella, Edward.

—Hola —saludó ella, y él vio que se sonrojaba.

—Hola, encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente —Bella se apartó un mechón de pelo que le había quedado pegado a la frente.

—Toma —Edward sacó un pañuelo perfectamente planchado del bolsillo y se le ofreció—. ¿Cómo es que te has mojado tanto?

—Mi querido paraguas, el mismo que hace unos segundos se negaba a cerrarse, era igual de reticente a abrirse. Y Kate no aparecía por ninguna parte. —Miró a su hermana al mismo tiempo que aceptaba el pañuelo—. Gracias.

—Bueno —dijo Kate—, supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que Garrett no podrá venir. Lo ha llamado Sam y le ha pedido que echara un vistazo a no sé qué, y tu querido amigo no ha sabido decirle que no. En fin, seguro que me entiendes.

La verdad era que Edward no le había prestado demasiada atención, pues desde que Bella le había dirigido la palabra parecía incapaz de fijarse en nada más.

—Por suerte, he llamado a Bella y la he convencido para que me acompañara —añadió Kate antes de terminar con su explicación.

—Y tú has llegado tarde —le recordó su hermana—. Me has tenido cinco minutos esperándote en el portal.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento, pero es que cuando salía del piso Garrett me ha distraído y...

—Lo que tú digas. —Bella dio por zanjado el tema, pero miró a Edward con una sonrisa, y él no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

—Si quieres, podemos dejar la visita al museo para otro día —le sugirió él a su amiga. Seguía sin saber muy bien qué le había pasado a Garrett pero le pareció de buena educación sugerirlo.

—No digas tonterías, me apetece mucho ir. Podemos tomarnos un café aquí con Bella y luego nos vamos para el Picasso.

—¿Tú no vienes al museo? —le preguntó Edward a la chica.

—No puedo.

—Nunca puede hacer nada —intervino Kate—. Siempre está estudiando, o en clase, o haciendo un trabajo, o...

—No todas somos tan listas como tú —se defendió su hermana.

—Ja. Eres la persona más lista que conozco, Bella. Y lo sabes. Pero en fin, al menos he conseguido arrancarte de tus libros para que vinieras a tomar un café con nosotros.

Edward observó fascinado el intercambio entre las dos. Era evidente que se adoraban y que tenían una relación muy estrecha.

Él ya sabía que los hermanos Swan estaban todos muy unidos, incluso había visto a Kate y a Alec, el mayor de todos, juntos en varias ocasiones; pero no podía evitar sorprenderse cada vez que veía a dos hermanos comportarse de ese modo. Sonrió resignado, le resultaba imposible imaginarse a Jazz o a Rosalie tratándolo con cariño.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó Bella.

—Oh, por nada, lo siento. ¿Por qué no puedes venir al museo? —Desde su llegada a Barcelona, era la primera vez que sentía curiosidad acerca de algo o, mejor dicho, de alguien. Y los ojos color miel de Bella exigían que los estudiara.

—Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado —le explicó, y él habría jurado que de verdad lamentaba no poder acompañarlos.

—¿Qué quieren tomar? —les preguntó un camarero que apareció de repente.

Pidieron sus bebidas y Kate le contó a Edward que Garrett ya estaba del todo instalado en su piso y que los dos habían decidido quedarse a pasar una temporada en Barcelona. El trató de prestarle toda la atención que se merecía, pero no podía evitar que la mirada se le desviara hacia Bella y el pelo que todavía tenía algo mojado.

Ésta casi no dijo nada más, pero por los pocos comentarios que salieron de sus labios, Edward detectó que quería mucho a su hermana y que se alegraba de verdad de que hubiera encontrado la felicidad junto a Garrett.

Veinte minutos después, terminaron las bebidas y pagaron la cuenta. Kate se despidió de Bella diciéndole que hiciera el favor de no olvidarse de cenar y recordándole que si quería podía pasarse por su casa cuando fuera. Ella asintió y le dio un cariñoso beso y, paraguas en mano, salió. Edward le sujetó la puerta a Kate y después las siguió, y ya en la calle se acercó a Bella.

—¿De verdad no puedes venir al museo? —volvió a preguntarle, y sintió que unas gotas de lluvia le caían sobre la cara.

—No puedo. —Sacó el ipod que llevaba en el bolso, al tiempo que trataba de abrir el paraguas—. Recuerdo la última vez que estuve, hará un par de años. —Sin pedírselo, Bella le tendió el ipod a Edward para que lo sujetara—. Acompañé a una amiga portuguesa que vino a la ciudad. Me gustó mucho un cuadro, y si no me falla la memoria creo que se llamaba _La espera_. No sé si sigue allí.

—¿Vas a escuchar música? —le preguntó él, y, mentalmente, tomó nota de buscar la obra que a ella tanto le había gustado.

—Ah, sí, cuando voy en metro, o en autobús —respondió, dejando el paraguas por imposible y resignándose a que la lluvia volviera a mojarle el pelo.

—¿Qué estás escuchando?

—Antony & The Johnsons, nadie sabe...

—Sé quiénes son, a mí también me gusta la música triste.

Bella se quedó mirándolo, y tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

—¿Crees que a mí me gusta la música triste?

Edward se encogió de hombros, y la aparición de Kate, que se había retirado un poco para llamar por el móvil, le evitó tener que responder.

—¿Nos vamos? Garrett dice que nos alcanzará en el museo —explicó, levantándose el cuello del abrigo.

—Claro. —Él se plantó delante de Bella—. Bueno, supongo que ya nos veremos. —Se agachó un poco y le dio un único beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Ella levantó una mano, pero se detuvo antes de tocar la zona que él había besado. Se sonrojó otra vez y trató de sonreír.

—Supongo —dijo, más tímida de lo que lo había estado durante los minutos que habían compartido frente a los cafés—. Yo me voy hacia allí. Adiós.

—Adiós —repitieron Edward y Kate al mismo tiempo, y juntos se dirigieron hacia el Museo Picasso, que los esperaba unas calles más abajo.


	4. Chapter 4

**2. Tú y yo**

Tres días después de aquella conversación bajo la lluvia, Edward reunió el valor suficiente como para llamar a Kate y pedirle el teléfono de Bella. Habría podido llamar a Garrett, incluso a Alec, pero sabía que ellos dos serían mucho más sarcásticos, y que tendrían mucha más memoria.

Si a Kate le sorprendió que le pidiera el teléfono de una de sus hermanas, lo disimuló a la perfección, y se limitó a decirle que si llamaba a Bella esa misma tarde le recordara que el viernes tenían una cena y que tenía que asistir. Nada de excusas.

Edward le prometió que le daría el recado; él también estaba invitado al acontecimiento. Era la primera cena que organizaban Kate y Garrett en el piso de Barcelona desde su reconciliación y no estaba dispuesto a perdérsela por nada.

Edward colgó el teléfono y decidió sentarse en el sofá unos segundos. Había conocido a Bella el sábado anterior. Ella no había hablado demasiado, pero a él lo había fascinado el modo en que elegía las palabras, igual que si las se sopesara una a una.

Bella se despidió con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, y Edward consiguió pasar la tarde sin interrogar a Kate sobre su misteriosa hermana pequeña. Incluso aguanto sin decir nada a nadie ni el domingo ni el lunes, a pesar de que vio a Garrett en dos ocasiones y éste sacó el tema del café.

El martes decidió que todo aquello era una tontería y que lo mejor que podía hacer era pedir el número de teléfono de Bella a alguien y quedar con ella; una de dos, o se harían amigos, igual que había sucedido con Kate, o no sabrían de qué hablar, y cuando volvieran a coincidir se limitarían a ser educados. Una parte de la mente de Edward le recordó que, como mínimo, había dos alternativas más: podían tener una relación, o podían enamorarse. La última la descartó por imposible, y la penúltima también. Así que finalmente no la llamó, y cuando una voz en su interior le dijo que era un cobarde, otra le recordó que era mejor así.

Desde muy joven, Edward había aprendido a clasificar a las mujeres en dos categorías muy bien definidas y que nunca se mezclaban: sus amigas y sus compañeras de cama. El distinguido primer grupo sólo estaba formado por Leah y Kate. A Leah la conoció cuando Garrett entró a trabajar en _The Whiteboard_ y se la presentó días después. En seguida le gustó, era cariñosa y directa y desde el minuto uno fue más que obvio que no existía ningún tipo de atracción entre los dos.

Leah era lo más parecido a una hermana mayor que jamás había tenido, y sin duda ese título le pertenecía mucho más a ella que a Rosalie. A Kate hacía relativamente poco que la conocía, y tenía que reconocer que la primera vez que la vio le pareció atractiva, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ella y Garrett, y lo perfectos que eran el uno para el otro, le entregó su amistad sin cuestionárselo y ella había hecho lo mismo, y que estuviera esa noche cenando en su casa era muestra de ello.

En el segundo grupo, mucho más reducido de lo que sus amigos creían, estaban las mujeres con las que había mantenido algún tipo de relación física. En realidad, sólo habían sido cuatro, y de tres de ellas guardaba un grato recuerdo, y confiaba en que ellas también lo tuvieran de él. A la primera, Bree, la había conocido en la universidad cuando estudiaba arquitectura, y era cinco años mayor que él.

Coincidieron en un seminario y su relación acabó al mismo tiempo que las clases; ella empezó a salir con un profesor con el que terminó casándose. A la segunda, Jane, la conoció en un viaje que hizo solo a Costa Rica, era americana y todavía se mandaban algún e-mail de vez en cuando.

Se había casado hacía poco y esperaba gemelos. La tercera, María, era quizá la única a la que querría olvidar, no porque él hubiera sentido algo excepcionalmente profundo por esa mujer, sino porque su relación finalizó cuando Edward se enteró de que ella estaba casada.

Él sería muchas cosas, pero no le gustó nada ser el culpable de hacer daño a otro hombre, y menos sin saberlo. Después de eso, se volvió todavía más cauto, y la cuarta, Renata, tardó bastante en aparecer. Renata trabajaba para una importante empresa petrolera y viajaba muchísimo; la había conocido en el gimnasio y no tardaron demasiado en irse a la cama.

Renata estaba completamente centrada en su carrera profesional y, para ella, Edward era sólo otra vía de escape, cosa que a él le parecía bien. Cuando coincidían en Londres, iban a cenar, a tomar algo, y luego iban al perfecto y aséptico apartamento de ella. Nunca se quedaba a dormir allí, a Edward ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, y Renata nunca se lo había insinuado.

No la había visto desde su traslado a Barcelona, pero le había enviado un correo electrónico para contárselo, y ella le respondió unos días después, felicitándolo por la promoción y diciéndole que si algún día pasaba por España lo llamaría. Edward no era ningún tímido y, por supuesto, esas dos categorías no envolvían a todas las mujeres que conocía; había además un amplio grupo compuesto por todas aquellas compañeras de trabajo, conocidas y amistades varias que nunca formarían parte de ninguno de los otros dos, aunque sin duda eran personas interesantes.

Edward se pasó la tarde tratando de plasmar los últimos cambios que tanto él como Aro habían ideado para los edificios. Esa misma mañana, cuando se estaban tomando un café cerca de la obra, Aro le contó que él y su mujer se estaban divorciando. A Edward le sorprendió que le explicara algo tan íntimo, pero Aro le dijo que lo hacía porque en los próximos días iba a tener que ausentarse del despacho en varias ocasiones, y no quería que creyera que lo estaba dejando solo ante el peligro. Le explicó también que, desde la central de Londres, le habían ofrecido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero que él había preferido no hacerlo.

El trabajo lo ayudaba a no pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo. Edward le dijo que no se preocupara, que él se ocuparía de todo, y que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara. Bajó la tapa del portátil que habían llevado hasta el bar y esperó a que Aro regresara de la barra de pagar las bebidas. De vuelta a la mesa, dobló los planos en los que habían estado trabajando, pero no se dirigió hacia la puerta, sino que volvió a sentarse. Edward estaba a punto de irse y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos cuando el arquitecto español dijo:

—Tengo cuarenta y tres años. —Y se frotó la cara como si esos años le pesaran más que varios siglos—. Conocí a Didyme, mi mujer, cuando los dos teníamos dieciséis, y ahora dice que nunca ha sido feliz. Que nunca me ha querido.

Edward se sentó y lo escuchó en silencio, convencido de que el otro aún no había terminado de decir todo lo que quería.

—Hace unos meses empezó a decirme que trabajaba demasiado, y yo pensé que quizá tenía razón, y le monté un fin de semana romántico en París. Fue un desastre.

Al regresar, me dijo que quería el divorcio. —Aro levantó la vista—. No sé por qué estoy contándote todo esto. Lo siento.

—No, no pasa nada. A veces es mejor soltar las cosas. Créeme, lo sé.

Aro lo miró durante un instante y respiró hondo.

—No puedo hablar con nadie. Todos nuestros amigos han decidido no opinar, no ponerse a favor de ninguno. Y no quiero agobiar a nuestros hijos, tenemos dos; Paul, de catorce años y Emily, de doce.

—Quizá las cosas terminen por arreglarse —aventuró Edward, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Ella está con otro. —Ante la mirada atónita de su interlocutor, Aro por fin se desahogó—: Llevan casi un año juntos. Se llama Marcus, y lo conoció en un curso de cocina.

—Lo siento.

—Y yo. En fin, será mejor que regresemos al despacho, tenemos que corregir los planos y yo...

—Dámelos a mí. —Edward no esperó a que lo hiciera, sencillamente los cogió y los guardó en su bolsa—. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

Aro volvió a respirar hondo.

—Te lo agradezco, Edward. La verdad es que me iría bien dormir un rato. Desde que Didyme no está en casa, todo se me hace una montaña. Tal vez podría comer con mis hijos.

—Claro, no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana.

—Está bien. —Aro se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del bar, pero al llegar a ésta se detuvo y dio media vuelta—. Siento —movió las manos sin poder explicarlo mejor—, siento todo esto.

1

—Ni lo menciones —contestó él, sincero.

Aro salió del local y Edward lo vio meterse en su coche e irse del aparcamiento cercano a las obras del edificio. Él regresó al trabajo y se encerró en su despacho, donde en esos momentos, cinco horas más tarde seguía tratando de corregir y mejorar los planos, al mismo tiempo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su compañero, tan derrotado por la vida.

Edward siempre había admirado su trabajo, y en los pocos meses que llevaba en España había llegado también a admirarlo como persona. Le gustaba creer que entre los dos había al menos una amistad incipiente. No conocía a Didyme, pero la historia que Aro le había contado lo había dejado estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas tuvieran una visión tan distinta de lo que había sido su vida en común durante los últimos veintisiete años? Bueno, pensó para sí, él nunca había tenido ninguna relación tan larga con una mujer, pero sabía que no se podía confiar en los sentimientos de las personas.

Viendo que no iba a hacer nada más de provecho, y teniendo en cuenta que pasaban varios minutos de las ocho, decidió irse a casa.

Iba andando por la calle, pensando en sus cosas o, mejor dicho, tratando de dejar de pensar en sus cosas, cuando oyó que alguien lo llamaba. Volvió la cabeza a ambos lados y vio que justo en la acera de enfrente estaba Bella, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al parecer, no había servido de nada que no la hubiera llamado; si él creyera en ese tipo de cosas, pensaría que el destino estaba tratando de decirle algo.

—Hola —saludó ella, que cruzó la calle antes de que Edward consiguiera reaccionar.

—Hola, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Alice y yo tenemos un piso alquilado aquí cerca —le explicó—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también vivo en este barrio, unas calles más abajo. ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó con una sonrisa. Y ambos retomaron la marcha.

—Estudias medicina, ¿no? —se atrevió a preguntar él que, por algún motivo, cuando estaba con Bella no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Sí.

—¿Y te gusta? —le preguntó, al detenerse en un semáforo.

Bella lo miró un segundo para luego volver a fijar la vista al frente.

—Mucho, siempre he querido ser médico.

—Te entiendo, yo de pequeño sólo jugaba con el lego, me encantaba construir edificios.

—Mi hermana me dijo que eras arquitecto.

—Así es. Es impresionante la cantidad de contenedores que hay en esta ciudad.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Los contenedores. Hay muchísimos —le explicó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, ¿acaso no tenéis contenedores en Londres? —preguntó Bella, burlándose un poquito de él.

—Sí, claro que sí, pero supongo que no me llaman tanto la atención. O estoy tan acostumbrado a verlos que ni me fijo.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

—¿A los contenedores?

—No, bobo, Londres.

Ambos sonrieron y Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba flirteando. Él nunca coqueteaba, apenas sabía hacerlo. Se aclaró la garganta para disimular y respondió:

—Algunas cosas, pero la verdad es que no demasiadas.

—¿Como cuáles?

—El pastel de queso que hacen en una cafetería cerca del trabajo, las vistas de los edificios de la City con la catedral de St. Paul al fondo. La lluvia.

—¿La lluvia?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, huele distinta a la de aquí —respondió él sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—. Cuando deja de llover, todo está más limpio, como si fuera nuevo.

—Pues tienes suerte de que Inglaterra sea un país tan lluvioso. —Sonrió—. Ya hemos llegado. —Bella se detuvo frente a un portal—. Gracias por acompañarme.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no ha tenido ningún mérito. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Esta mañana le he pedido tu número de teléfono a Kate —soltó de repente.

Bella, que había deslizado la llave en la cerradura de su portal, se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo. A ella se le daban fatal ese tipo de conversaciones—. ¿Ibas a llamarme?

Edward sonrió con timidez y se sonrojó un poco.

—La verdad es que no —respondió, y, asombrado, vio que a Bella le resultaba imposible mentirle.

—Oh —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta de nuevo. Estaba muerta de vergüenza.

—No, Bella. —Levantó una mano y la puso en el marco de la puerta—. Lo siento, deja que me explique. —Esperó a que ella se volviera de nuevo y carraspeó—. Iba a llamarte, pero luego he pensado que tal vez no debería hacerlo y por eso...

—¿Por qué no deberías? —preguntó ella con sincera curiosidad.

Él se encogió de hombros, un gesto al que al parecer recurría a menudo en presencia de Bella.

—Yo, no lo sé —optó por decir, aun a riesgo de quedar como un idiota. Los dos se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos y al final Edward decidió arriesgarse—: ¿Te apetecería ir al cine el viernes, antes de la cena en casa de tu hermana? Yo también estoy invitado y, por cierto, Kate me ha dicho que ni se te ocurra no ir —añadió con una sonrisa.

Ella esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Ni loca me perdería esa cena. Por fin Garrett tendrá que soportarnos a todos juntos. Creo que Alec tiene pensadas varias torturas. —Respiró hondo—. ¿Al cine? Claro, podría estar bien, pero no tengo ni idea de qué podríamos ir a ver.

—Yo me encargo —contestó Edward, que todavía no podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo—. Si te parece bien, te llamo mañana y acabamos de concretarlo.

—De acuerdo. —Le sonrió, pero esta vez del todo—. Voy a entrar.

—Claro. —Dio un paso hacia atrás—. Nos vemos el viernes. —Y en un impulso se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella levantó la mano y se recorrió con los dedos la zona en cuestión, ahora ruborizada—. Adiós.

Bella se apoyó en la pared del pasillo. Había oído hablar mucho sobre el tal Edward, tanto su hermana como Garrett lo consideraban uno de sus mejores amigos. Los dos le habían contado lo bien que se había portado con ambos, tanto en Londres como en Barcelona, y era obvio que Edward sentía mucho cariño por ellos.

Bella ya sabía que él iba a caerle bien, lo contrario era casi imposible, pero al parecer, tanto su hermana como su casi cuñado se habían olvidado de mencionar que Edward tenía los ojos más tristes que cabía imaginar y que, a pesar de lo alto y lo serio que parecía, todo él emanaba dulzura. No había podido dejar de pensar en él desde aquella tarde bajo la lluvia. Negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír; si sus hermanas supieran lo que pensaba, seguro que se reirían de ella.

Bella era consciente de que tanto Kate como Alice creían que era insípida o, como mínimo, algo aburrida. Cuando sus hermanas la pinchaban diciéndole que nunca salía con nadie, ella siempre se escudaba en sus estudios, pero la verdad era que las pocas veces que había salido en pareja no había sabido qué hacer ni qué decir.

Por no mencionar que los besos que había compartido con los chicos en cuestión dejaban tanto que desear que había llegado a pensar que todas las novelas de amor que había leído deberían estar en la sección de ciencia ficción de las librerías y no en las de romántica. Se apartó de la pared y subió la escalera repitiéndose cada dos escalones que sólo había quedado para ir al cine; seguro que Edward, siendo tan educado como era, la había invitado por compromiso.

Fiel a su palabra, Edward la llamó al día siguiente y le dijo que, si estaba de acuerdo, pasaría a buscarla el viernes a eso de las seis para ir al cine a ver una película antigua, de la que mantuvo el título en secreto, y luego podían ir juntos a casa de Kate y Garrett. Bella aceptó encantada, y ni durante un segundo se planteó si tenía que estudiar; le dijo que no hacía falta que fuera a recogerla, que podían quedar delante del cine, pero no sirvió de nada y terminó por aceptar que él se comportara como el caballero que era.

El resto de la semana fue de lo más complicado, tanto para Edward como para Bella; él tuvo que hacerse cargo del proyecto por completo, pues Aro se ausentó en varias ocasiones, y ella tuvo que entregar varios trabajos en la facultad. Cuando llegó el viernes, los dos tenían muchas ganas de verse, aunque ambos trataron de convencerse de que no había para tanto.

Al fin y al cabo sólo iban a ir al cine. Así que, a eso de las cinco, Bella fue a vestirse; se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta a rayas azules y blancas que le encantaba y una americana azul oscuro que le habían regalado sus padres y que la abrigaba mucho. Completó su atuendo con unos pendientes y algo de colorete. Bella no tenía ningún complejo y nunca había pensado que estuviera demasiado gorda o demasiado delgada. Ella sabía perfectamente que era del montón, y le gustaba. Así pasaba desapercibida, no como Alice, su hermana pequeña, que con sus largas piernas siempre llamaba la atención. O como Kate, que con su cara angelical y sus enormes ojos oscuros atraía más de una mirada.

No, ella era normal, y le encantaba serlo. Tenía el pelo relativamente bonito, eso lo sabía, lucía una media melena castaña con unas ligeras ondas que parecían artificiales, pero eran de lo más naturales. Tenía los ojos marrones, de color caoba, decía su madre, pero Bella estaba convencida de que aquella comparación tan poética era sólo fruto del amor maternal y que nadie más lo veía así. Era de estatura normal, y como le gustaba mucho nadar siempre se había mantenido en buena forma.

La ropa le quedaba bien, y tenía cierto buen gusto, aunque era incapaz de vestirse para ligar, según Alice, por supuesto. Con todas esas premisas, Bella sabía sacarse partido. A decir verdad, era una de esas privilegiadas que le dan al aspecto físico su justa importancia. «Menos mal —pensó dándose un último repaso ante el espejo—. Si con lo tímida que soy fuera además insegura, jamás saldría de casa.»

La timidez de Bella era uno de los mayores misterios familiares. Tanto sus padres como sus hermanos se preguntaban cómo era posible que una chica tan segura de sí misma en tantos aspectos y que era tan cariñosa con ellos fuera casi incapaz de hablar con desconocidos. En realidad era un fenómeno fascinante, Bella podía estar relajada, charlando con sus hermanas sobre cualquier cosa, pero si alguien se acercaba a ellas, aunque fuera sólo para saludar, se quedaba muda.

De jovencita había asistido a uno de esos seminarios para superar fobias, pero se había desapuntado a la mitad. Ella no se veía incapaz de hablar con desconocidos, el problema era que la mayor parte de las veces no sabía qué decir. Además, siempre había tenido la sensación de que su cuerpo o, mejor dicho, su mente, elegía a la gente con quien hablar. Por ejemplo, nunca había tenido problemas para hablar con Garrett, el novio de su hermana, ni de pequeña ni cuando había vuelto a verlo de mayor, y eso que sin duda era un hombre muy atractivo.

Tampoco tenía ningún problema para dirigirse a sus profesores de facultad cuando tenía alguna duda, ni para quejarse en un restaurante si la atendían mal. Pero cuando se trataba de hablar con alguien en un entorno más social, era como si su cerebro se colapsara. Nunca sabía qué decir. Su padre le había aconsejado que pensara que estaba hablando con uno de sus hermanos, pues en casa siempre participaba en todas las conversaciones, pero Bella no era capaz, así que al final se quedaba muda y se limitaba a escuchar. Gracias a eso, tenía un amplio conocimiento sobre la vida de sus amigas y de la mayoría de los compañeros de clase.

Sonó el timbre y corrió a contestar. Era Edward, así que Bella dejó de pensar en tonterías, cogió el bolso, y bajó la escalera a toda velocidad. No quería hacerle esperar.


	5. Chapter 5

**3. Historias de Filadelfia**

Edward llevó a Bella a ver _Historias de Filadelfia_, y le contó que era un enamorado del cine clásico, en blanco y negro, por supuesto. Ella le confesó que nunca había prestado especial atención al séptimo arte, y él fingió horrorizarse y le dijo que si no corregía eso pronto no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. A Bella le encantó la película y le prometió a Edward que buscaría otras comedias protagonizadas por Katherine Hepburn y que las vería, para poder tener lo que él había llamado «una conversación decente sobre cine».

La verdad era que cuando dieron las nueve y cayeron en la cuenta de que tenían que ir a la cena que habían organizado Kate y Garrett, ninguno de los dos parecía tener demasiadas ganas. No habían dejado de hablar en todo el rato, incluso durante la proyección de la película no pudieron evitar hacer varios comentarios acerca del argumento o del trabajo de los actores.

Y los dos sabían que una vez que se reunieran con los demás, la magia que había empezado a aparecer entre los dos perdería algo de fuerza. A pesar de todo, se dirigieron hacia el piso de Kate, con el acuerdo tácito de que, una vez allí, los dos fingirían que no estaba sucediendo nada entre ellos. Bella siempre había sido muy reservada y, aunque tenía mucha confianza con sus hermanas, no quería contarles nada hasta tener más claro lo que de verdad estaba sucediendo, si es que estaba pasando algo entre ella y Edward.

Por su parte, él estaba completamente descolocado. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que le gustara tan de repente, y el hecho de que Bella fuera la casi cuñada de su mejor amigo complicaba todavía más las cosas.

Llegaron al piso y vieron que todos, incluso Alec, que siempre llegaba tarde, los estaban esperando. Nadie hizo ningún comentario, pero Edward tuvo la sensación de que tanto Alec como Garrett lo miraban de un modo extraño. Haciendo caso omiso de sus miradas, Edward charló animadamente con Kate y conoció al resto de sus hermanos, con los que todavía no había coincidido. Y se esforzó por no mirar demasiado a Bella.

Garrett y Kate les contaron a todos que de momento iban a quedarse a vivir en Barcelona, y que más adelante ya verían si regresaban o no a Londres. Por su parte, Alec les dijo que al cabo de pocos días tenía que irse a Nueva York y que se quedaría allí durante un tiempo. Su empresa le había encargado que se ocupase de la fusión entre dos importantes firmas farmacéuticas, así que probablemente tardaría unos cuantos meses en regresar.

Estuvieron comiendo y bebiendo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y cuando los bostezos se hicieron más frecuentes, Edward fue el primero en decir que tenía que irse. Todos se levantaron y empezaron las despedidas. Edward aprovechó que ninguno de sus dos amigos parecía prestarle atención para decirle a Bella que si quería podía acompañarla a casa. Ella se sonrojó un poco y quizá hubiera dicho que no, pero en aquel instante, Alec, que segundos antes ni siquiera estaba lo bastante cerca como para oír la conversación, apareció y le dijo que era muy buena idea, que él había aparcado muy lejos y que, a pie, con Edward, seguro que llegaría antes.

Bella miró entonces a Alice, y su hermana le dijo que ella se iría con Seth y con Royce, sus dos hermanos, de regreso a Arenys, a casa de sus padres, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ella. Finalmente, Bella accedió a que Edward la acompañara a casa y, tras despedirse de sus hermanos y de Garrett, se puso el abrigo y se fue con él.

Bajaron la escalera en silencio, y al llegar a la calle comenzaron a andar el uno muy cerca del otro, pero no lo bastante como para tocarse ni darse la mano.

—Me alegro de que Kate y Garrett se queden en Barcelona una temporada —dijo Edward, que fue el primero en hablar.

—Y yo. La eché de menos cuando estuvo en Inglaterra, aunque no sé muy bien por qué.

Edward sonrió.

—Es bonito ver que estáis tan unidas —comentó.

—¿Tú tienes hermanos? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí, dos —respondió él pasados unos segundos.

—No pareces estar muy seguro. —Bella le tomó un poco el pelo—. ¿Acaso son tan malos como los míos?

—Qué más quisiera. —Edward respiró hondo—. La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ellos, así que no sabría decirte. ¿Cuánto te falta para licenciarte?

Ella lo miró y, aunque hacía muy poco que lo conocía, vio que necesitaba cambiar de tema.

—¿Para ser médico o para dejar la facultad? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, confiando en que así Edward volviera a relajarse un poco.

—¿No es lo mismo?

—No, este año termino la facultad, pero todavía me faltan los cuatro años de MIR.

—Al ver que él la miraba algo confuso, se lo explicó—: MIR quiere decir médico interno residente, y significa que durante cuatro años estaré esclavizada en algún hospital…

—¿Y en qué quieres especializarte?

—En pediatría. Ya sé que es muy duro, y mis padres dicen que me resultará muy difícil atender a niños enfermos, pero...

—Seguro que lo harás muy bien —la interrumpió Edward—. A mí lo que más me gusta de ser arquitecto es poder crear algo con la mente, sin necesidad de recurrir a las palabras, sólo con mis dibujos.

—Vaya, nunca lo había visto así.

—En Londres hay un lugar al que voy muy a menudo. Un banco en un parque. No es nada especial, pero me siento allí y observo los edificios que se han ido construyendo en la ciudad y me imagino lo que podría hacer con ellos. A veces los dibujo.

—Podrías enseñármelos —le sugirió ella en voz baja.

Edward parecía haber hablado casi para sí mismo.

—¿El qué?

—Los dibujos, podrías enseñármelos.

—Sí, supongo. La verdad es que nunca se los he enseñado a nadie. A decir verdad, nunca le había hablado de ellos a nadie.

—Bueno, me alegro de que conmigo hayas decidido hacer una excepción. —Siguieron andando en silencio, y Bella trató de cambiar otra vez de tema para ver si así Edward volvía a animarse—. Creo que mañana, o la semana que viene, me pasaré por el videoclub y alquilaré alguna de las películas que me has recomendado.

—Eso espero. —Sonrió—. Me parece increíble que alguien tan listo como tú nunca haya visto una obra maestra como _Sed de mal_.

—Eh, que no soy tan lista. Y no haber visto _Sed de mal_ es lo más normal del mundo si hace unas cuantas horas ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

—A eso me refiero. Inconcebible. Menos mal que estás dispuesta a rectificar. —Edward le guiñó un ojo y Bella sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Ya hemos llegado. Apenas hace una semana que nos conocemos y ya me has acompañado a casa más veces que cualquier otro hombre, exceptuando a mis hermanos, por supuesto. No sé qué les pasa a esos tres, cualquiera diría que nacieron en el siglo pasado.

—No te quejes, señal de que se preocupan por ti. Por todas vosotras —añadió—. Es bonito.

—Supongo. —Sacó las llaves del bolso—. Gracias por acompañarme, y por invitarme al cine y por...

Edward se agachó e, igual que en las otras despedidas, le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque ella habría jurado que esa vez se acercó más a la comisura de los labios.

—De nada —le dijo él al apartarse—. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches.

Edward dio media vuelta, pero antes de ponerse en marcharse debió de pensárselo mejor, porque ladeó un poco la cabeza y volvió a hablar: —Te llamaré el lunes.

Ella se limitó a asentir y entró en el portal.

A partir de esa vez, Edward y Bella se llamaron casi a diario para contarse lo que hacían. Él le explicaba cómo iba avanzando la construcción del edificio _Marítim_, y ella lo duras que le estaban resultando ciertas clases. Una tarde, Edward le enseñó el cuaderno en el que dibujaba siempre que iba a pasear por Londres, y Bella estudió cada boceto igual que si fueran obras maestras.

El viernes siguiente volvieron a ir al cine, aunque en esa ocasión eligió ella y lo llevó a ver una película comercial. Edward aguantó estoico e incluso comió palomitas, pero al salir le dijo que para compensarlo del sufrimiento como mínimo tendría que acompañarlo a ver una película tailandesa.

Bella se rió horrorizada y al final consiguió negociar que fuera una película francesa.

Mientras Edward y Bella quedaban cada vez más a menudo, tanto Kate como Garrett, así como el resto de los hermanos Swan, observaban fascinados los cambios que se iban produciendo entre ambos. Edward, que nunca contaba nada a nadie, y que en Londres era famoso por prestar atención a mujeres normalmente mayores que él, se estaba desviviendo por conocer a una chica con la que tenía una diferencia de edad considerable, pero que era la única que había conseguido hacerlo sonreír. Por su parte, Bella, que siempre había sido incapaz de mantener una conversación con un hombre, parecía otra persona, y, aunque ninguna de sus hermanas había conseguido sonsacarle nada, todas daban por hecho que entre ella y Edward estaba naciendo algo especial.

Bella también lo creía. Hasta un maldito viernes en el que todo cambió.

Edward tenía la sensación de que el cielo estaba siempre azul y de que nada podía salirle mal. En el trabajo, a pesar del estrés habitual, todo iba sobre ruedas, e incluso le parecía que Aro empezaba a levantar cabeza. A lo largo de los últimos días, Edward había compartido más de un café con él, que le había contado cómo iban avanzando sus trámites de divorcio. Al parecer, los hijos del matrimonio ya estaban al tanto de toda la verdad, y ambos, aunque no le habían dado completamente la espalda a su madre, se habían puesto claramente a favor de su progenitor.

A Edward siempre se le había dado bien escuchar, el problema lo tenía a la hora de hablar. Era perfectamente capaz de escuchar durante horas y horas las dudas y conflictos de sus amigos, y siempre trataba de ayudarlos y aconsejarles de la mejor manera posible, pero nunca, nunca, compartía nada con ellos.

Leah siempre se lo echaba en cara, y Kate, aunque hacía menos que la conocía, también le había dicho en más de una ocasión que le gustaría saber más cosas de él. Las dos tenían razón, Edward nunca hablaba de su vida, ni de sus sueños, ni de su familia, y mucho menos de su infancia. Hasta que conoció a Bella, pensó por enésima vez mientras dibujaba el rostro de ella en una de las tapas de su cuaderno.

Lo había abierto para dibujar un edificio de la Rambla que esa mañana le había llamado la atención, y, sin saber cómo ni por qué, terminó dibujando sus ojos. Hacía muy poco que la conocía, pero esas semanas habían significado mucho para él.

Bella era la primera persona con la que Edward tenía la sensación de poder ser él mismo, algo que antes sólo le había sucedido con la señora Kim, su niñera. Pero además, sentía hacia Bella una especie de atracción inexplicable. Completamente desconocida para él hasta entonces. Cierto que había tenido sus historias, pero nunca antes había tenido la sensación de que cada momento contaba. Y eso era lo que sentía cuando la veía; que cada segundo era importante. Todavía no la había besado, ni siquiera le había cogido la mano. Y no lo había hecho porque quería que fuera especial. Él, que siempre había preferido las relaciones prácticas y que nunca se había planteado dejar entrar a otra persona en su complicado mundo, quería que su primer beso fuera especial. Y lo habría sido, de no ser por aquella llamada.

—¿Sí? —preguntó al descolgar el teléfono de su despacho.

—Edward —dijo la recepcionista—, te paso una llamada de Londres.

—Gracias —respondió él sin prestar demasiada atención, pero al escuchar la voz procedente del otro lado se quedó helado.

—¿Edward? Soy yo, tu padre.

—¿Carlisle? —Hacía años que había decidido llamar a su padre por su nombre. El hecho de que genéticamente hablando le debiera la vida no le daba derecho a ostentar tal título.

—Veo que sigues igual —dijo el otro hombre, severo—. No importa. Necesito que vengas a Londres inmediatamente.

«¿Necesito?»

—¿Cómo has conseguido este número? —logró preguntar Edward sin recuperar todavía la compostura.

—He llamado a tu despacho en Londres. Unos amigos nos dijeron que trabajabas allí —le explicó, como si fuera lo más normal que lo llamara después de dieciséis años de silencio—. Te he reservado un vuelo para mañana. Llegarás a Heathrow a las cuatro de la tarde, y habrá alguien esperándote.

—Un momento —dijo él—. ¿Puede saberse a qué viene todo esto?

—Tengo leucemia, Edward. Y los doctores creen que un trasplante de médula podría ser la solución.

—Pero...

—Ninguno de tus hermanos es compatible. Y encontrar un donante lleva tiempo.

Tiempo del que no dispongo. Así que, por una vez en tu vida, podrías serme útil —sentenció Carlisle Cullen con crueldad.

«Y pensar que había estado a punto de decir que sí», pensó Edward.

—No voy a ir.

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso —dijo sarcástico—. Mis abogados han preparado la documentación necesaria para solicitar tu presencia por vía judicial. Tú eliges, o vienes mañana por las buenas, o vendrás dentro de unos días por las malas.

Edward respiró hondo y se recordó que ya no era un niño indefenso, desesperado por obtener la aprobación y el respeto de su padre. Y del resto de su familia.

—No creo que te apetezca montar un escándalo —continuó el hombre—, al fin y al cabo, tienes una reputación que mantener. Y, que yo sepa, me debes gran parte de ella. Sin mi dinero...

—Está bien. Iré. —Apretaba el auricular con tanta fuerza que temió que fuera a romperse—. Pero no hace falta que nadie venga a buscarme. Dime en qué hospital estás.

Su padre le proporcionó los datos sin inmutarse y sin darle las gracias. Y Edward colgó antes de perder la poca calma que había conseguido mantener. Respiró hondo y abrió y cerró los puños unas cuantas veces. Hacía muchos años que no escuchaba el tono de desprecio de Carlisle Cullen, pero al parecer seguía afectándolo.

En un acto reflejo, sacó el ipod que guardaba en un cajón y escuchó la canción que la señora Kim le ponía de pequeño. Era una canción de lo más tonta, y a la señora Kim, le daba vergüenza cantársela, pero al final Edward siempre conseguía convencerla. La voz de Dean Martin y las notas de _That's amore_ lo fueron apaciguando, pero por desgracia no consiguieron hacerle olvidar lo que había recordado al hablar con su padre.

Era viernes, y a eso de las seis lo llamó Bella para preguntarle a qué hora era la película. Su voz lo devolvió a la realidad, pero a una realidad en la que ya no brillaba el sol. Una realidad en la que Edward no estaba ni de lejos preparado para contarle su historia, así que le dijo que pasaría a visitarla al cabo de una hora y pensó en lo que iba a hacer para alejarse de ella.

Bella escogió con mucho esmero la ropa de esa noche. Aquellos últimos días habían sido increíbles, ella nunca se había sentido así; incapaz de concentrarse, pero al mismo tiempo convencida de que sola podía derrotar al mundo entero. Cada vez que veía a Edward se olvidaba de las clases, del examen del MIR, y de todo lo demás, pero sabía que si él seguía mirándola de aquel modo sería capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo. Todo era exactamente como siempre había soñado; el único pequeño, pequeñísimo problema, era que todavía no se habían besado, por eso había decidido tomar las riendas del asunto y que de esa noche no pasara. Esa noche iba a besar a Edward, y seguro que todo sería todavía más perfecto.

Fueron al cine, la película resultó ser malísima, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que eso les servía para reír, esa noche Edward estaba muy callado. Cuando Bella le preguntó qué le pasaba, él se limitó a responderle que estaba cansado. Fueron a cenar, y Bella tuvo la sensación de que él la miraba de un modo distinto.

Ella siempre había creído que Edward tenía los ojos tristes, pero aquella noche parecían desolados. Trató de cogerle la mano por encima de la mesa, pero él la apartó con disimulo. En el camino de regreso a su piso, Bella se dijo que no pasaba nada malo, que sólo estaba cansado, tal como le había dicho el propio Edward, y trató de quitarle importancia a lo mal que había ido la noche. Llegaron al portal y él se agachó para besarla en la mejilla. Ella, sin darse tiempo para pensarlo, giró ligeramente la cara y lo besó en los labios.

Y él no hizo nada. Nada. Se quedó quieto como una estatua, completamente inmóvil. Bella creyó notar que a él le temblaban las manos, pero debió de equivocarse, pues lo único que hizo fue levantarlas para sujetarla por los hombros y apartarla con cuidado. Bella apretó los ojos, que todavía tenía cerrados, y deseó que, literalmente, la tierra se la tragara. La primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa y no podía salirle peor. Soltó el aliento que contenía y abrió los ojos, consciente de que, si quería salir de aquello con la dignidad intacta, tenía que enfrentarse a Edward.

—Lo siento —le dijo con la voz más firme de lo que había esperado.

—No. —Él dio un paso hacia atrás—. No te disculpes. Yo... —respiró hondo— debería habértelo dicho antes.

Bella que lo único que quería era irse de allí cuanto antes, se obligó a quedarse y a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿El qué?

—Yo, mira, Bella, estas últimas semanas. —Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo—. Estas últimas semanas repitió— han estado muy bien, pero yo... Yo no te veo de ese modo. —Ella enarcó una ceja y él continuó—: Yo sólo quiero que seamos amigos.

—Amigos —repitió Bella—. Comprendo.

—Lamento haberte confundido —insistió él—. No era mi intención. Mira, casi nos llevamos diez años, no me malinterpretes, me gusta estar contigo.

—Pero sólo como amiga —dijo, furiosa consigo misma por haberse permitido soñar que Edward se estaba enamorando de ella.

—Sí, sólo como amiga. —Señaló con la cabeza calle abajo—. Será mejor que me vaya. Es muy tarde.

—Por supuesto —Bella se aferró al mal humor para ver si así conseguía entrar en su casa sin llorar—. Supongo que ya nos veremos.

—Claro. Ya nos veremos —Edward la miró a los ojos y ella creyó ver de nuevo en ellos la desolación que había visto en el restaurante—. Adiós.

Bella abrió la puerta del portal como una autómata y subió la escalera hasta su piso con lágrimas en los ojos. No estaba enfadada porque él no le correspondiera, se repetía una y otra vez, al fin y al cabo, hacía menos de un mes que se conocían.

Estaba enfadada porque, por primera vez en su vida, se había permitido correr el riesgo de bajar la guardia, de abrirle su corazón y su alma a alguien o al menos de intentarlo, y él sólo quería ser su amigo.

—Lo que te pasa es que pasa es que tienes el orgullo herido —dijo en voz alta—. Eso es lo que te pasa. Nada más.

Ya en su piso, se puso el pijama furiosa y lanzó toda la ropa para lavar, como si así con el jabón y el suavizante, pudiera también eliminar el recuerdo de aquel estúpido beso. Si es que a aquello podía llamársele beso. Sintió que una última lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla y se la secó con el dorso de la mano. «Mira que hay que ser tonta para empezar a soñar con un hombre al que casi acabas de conocer —le dijo una voz en su cabeza—. ¿Y qué esperabas? Tan sólo habéis ido al cine unas cuantas veces, y a tomar unos cuantos cafés.» «Sí —dijo otra voz—, pero me enseñó sus dibujos, y me sonrió.» Lo de discutir consigo misma carecía complemente de sentido, y sólo serviría para hacerla enfadar más, así que al final, Bella optó por irse a la cama. Quizá lloraría de nuevo, pero seguro que al día siguiente estaría mejor.

No lo estuvo, al principio creyó que sí, pero a media tarde la llamó Kate para proponerle si quería ir a cenar con ellos, y la muy boba no pudo evitar preguntarle si Edward también iba a estar. Su hermana, completamente ajena a la tragedia de la noche anterior, le dijo que no, que había hablado con él esa misma mañana y que se había ido a Suiza a pasar el fin de semana con una sueca, o a Suecia con una suiza. Daba igual.

Ahora sí que a Bella le quedaban las cosas claras. Diáfanas. Tragó saliva, y orgullo, y le dijo a Kate que no podía acompañarlos. Afortunadamente, su hermana no notó nada extraño en su voz y la dejó colgar sin más.

Y Bella, aunque pasó un fin de semana horrible, con una caja de pañuelos de papel como única compañía y alternando entre ataques de llanto y de rabia, emergió el lunes más fuerte y decidida que antes. Había cometido un error, uno que no volvería a cometer, y en el fondo tenía que estarle agradecida a Edward por la lección.

* * *

**_Hola siento la demora pero mi disco duro fallo y no había hecho copia de seguridad hasta ahora estoy de nuevo comenzando nos leemos mañana espero sus opiniones._**


	6. Chapter 6

**4. Los Gonnies**

Después de despedirse de Bella, Edward se pasó todo el camino de regreso a su apartamento soltando todos y cada uno de los insultos que sabía. Tanto en inglés como en español. La llamada de su padre le había recordado sus limitaciones, y no era justo que arrastrara a Bella con él. Ella no se lo merecía. Bella se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que él. Alguien completo, alguien más valiente. Alguien que tuviera algo que ofrecerle.

Durante toda la tarde, y también mientras estaban en el cine, viendo aquella película tan horrible, se dijo a sí mismo que, aunque le costara, se apartaría de ella. Y se dijo a sí mismo que era imposible que Bella notara nada raro; seguro que no sentía nada hacia él.

Edward no se atrevería a decir que se había enamorado de Bella en tan poco tiempo, pero sí diría sin ninguna duda que era la única mujer que lo había tentado a hacerlo. Hablar con su padre lo había hecho sopesar si merecía la pena correr tal riesgo. Durante unos instantes, Edward llegó a la conclusión de que sí; merecía la pena. Le contaría a Bella toda la verdad y seguro que saldrían adelante. Pero cuando volvió a verla, con sus dulces ojos castaños, su sincera sonrisa y su fascinante inteligencia, supo que no podía hacerlo. Ella se merecía algo mejor.

Y Edward lo había llevado bastante bien, pensó, hasta el beso. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que Bella pudiera besarlo. Jamás. Así que cuando sintió sus labios pegados a los de él un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Durante unos segundos no pudo ni moverse, y, cuando reaccionó, lo que de verdad hubiese querido hacer habría sido cogerla en brazos, pegarla contra el portal y devorarla entera. Pero no lo hizo, sino que, temblando, levantó las manos y la apartó. El primer maldito gesto noble que hacía en toda su vida y había terminado por herir a la primera y única mujer que le había llegado al corazón.

Frustrado, y enfadado con el destino y con su propia cobardía, Edward preparó las maletas para el día siguiente. Había reservado una habitación en un hotel de Londres, cerca del hospital donde su padre había pedido hora para hacerle las pruebas. No quería ir a su apartamento, porque si lo hacía tendría que avisar a Leah y a Jacob, y contarles algo, y no quería mentir a sus amigos. Se quedaría en el hotel y dejaría que los seguramente carísimos médicos de su padre le sacaran toda la sangre que quisieran, y luego regresaría a Barcelona.

En el trabajo les había dicho que le había surgido un problema familiar, pero que regresaría el lunes sin falta, pero tanto Aro como el superior de ambos le dijeron que no se preocupara; tenía tantas horas extras acumuladas que podía quedarse en Inglaterra tranquilamente un par de días. Edward rechazó la oferta, pero en esos momentos, tumbado en la cama esperando a que llegara la hora de salir hacia el aeropuerto, pensó que tal vez le iría bien quedarse allí uno o dos días, aunque sólo fuera para pensar. Quizá pudiese aprovechar e ir a visitar a la señora Kim.

Sí, se quedaría hasta el martes e iría a ver a Kim.

Edward estaba en el aeropuerto de El Prat, casi a punto de embarcar, cuando le sonó el móvil y vio que era Kate. Estuvo tentado de no cogerlo, pero al final lo hizo. Durante unos segundos pensó que su amiga iba a reñirlo por haber herido a su hermana pequeña, pero Kate sólo llamaba para invitarlo a cenar con ellos esa misma noche. Edward, consciente de que Bella terminaría por enterarse, aprovechó para inventarse algo que cimentara todavía más las estupideces que le había dicho la noche anterior frente al portal.

Improvisando, algo que se le daba muy bien desde pequeño, le explicó que se iba a Suiza con una amiga azafata. Como historia no mataba, pero serviría. Kate se quedó seria durante unos segundos, aunque después se despidió de él con normalidad y le dijo que tuviera un buen vuelo.

—Sí, genial —farfulló, apagando el móvil para ponerse en la cola.

Una vez sentado en el avión, Edward esperó a que despegaran para buscar el ipod que llevaba encima. Se puso los auriculares y buscó algo tranquilo. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, convencido de que su fin de semana sólo podía empeorar.

_**Londres, casi treinta años atrás**_

Edward regresó del colegio secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas que aún tenía cubiertas de barro. Los colegios privados podían tener muchas ventajas, pero una pelea era una pelea en todas partes, y, últimamente, Edward siempre perdía.

Su hermano Jazz no sólo no lo defendía, sino que animaba a aquellos dos brutos que siempre le pegaban. Y, por suerte, Rosalie asistía a otro colegio, uno sólo de niñas, si no tampoco lo habría ayudado. Se habían reído de él. Otra vez. Estaba harto. Harto de no poder defenderse de aquellos ataques, y harto de que nadie lo creyera, de que nadie quisiera ayudarlo. Entró en casa. Para variar, su madre no estaba, seguro que tenía algún acto benéfico muy importante al que asistir, pero bueno, de haber estado se habría limitado a mirarlo horrorizada y a ordenarle que fuera a cambiarse.

Su padre tampoco estaba, pero claro, Carlisle Cullen nunca estaba en casa. A no ser que celebrasen una fiesta y tuviera que presumir de familia perfecta delante de alguien más importante y engreído que él.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Edward? —le preguntó la señora Kim al verlo entrar en la cocina.

Kim debía de tener por aquel entonces unos cuarenta años, era viuda y no tenía hijos, y los Cullen la habían contratado como niñera de sus tres vástagos. La mujer trataba de cuidar bien de todos, pero para cualquiera que la viera, era más que evidente que sentía predilección por el pequeño Edward, que al parecer era el único de aquella familia con un corazón en el pecho en vez de una piedra, o una máquina de hacer billetes.

—Nada —respondió él, orgulloso—. Me he caído.

—¿Y el suelo te ha dejado los cinco dedos marcados en la mejilla? —Se arrodilló delante de él y tocó el bolsillo desgarrado de la americana del uniforme—. Quítatela, te la coseré en seguida. Y ve a ponerte algo más cómodo, yo mientras te prepararé un chocolate caliente.

Edward sorbió por la nariz y obedeció a la niñera, que le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de incorporarse. Subió a su habitación, se cambió y regresó a la cocina decidido a ser más valiente. La señora Kim ya le había preparado la merienda y lo estaba esperando cosiendo.

—Tu hermano no llegará hasta más tarde —le dijo la mujer al ver que él miraba la puerta—. Tenía clase de alemán. Y tu hermana está en clase de ballet. —Dejó lo que estaba haciendo encima de la mesa—. ¿Qué ha pasado, Edward?

—Nada —insistió él. Y dio un mordisco a la manzana que tenía delante.

Kim lo dejó terminar de merendar tranquilamente, y lo único que hizo fue apartarle un mechón de pelo que le cubría la frente. Sin decir nada más, cosió el bolsillo y guardó el costurero. Abrió la mochila del niño y empezó a poner orden en sus cosas.

—Vaya, veo que estáis leyendo _El león, la bruja y el armario_ —comentó al sacar un ejemplar de la novela adaptado para niños de seis años—. ¿Quieres que te lo lea un rato?

A Edward se le iluminó el semblante y asintió.

—Está bien. Vamos a bañarte primero —sugirió la señora Kim—. Y luego, si quieres, te lo leo entero.

El aterrizaje algo más que brusco del avión en la pista de Heathrow despertó a Edward. Se quitó los auriculares y trató de sacudirse de encima los recuerdos que habían despertado con aquel sueño. La voz de la azafata sonó por los altavoces, recordando a todos los pasajeros la temperatura y hora locales y las normas del aeropuerto.

Edward no les hizo demasiado caso, la verdad era que dudaba de que alguien lo hiciera, y se limitó a esperar a que el avión se detuviera del todo para poder bajar. No estaba impaciente por ver a su padre, ni a nadie de su familia, pero sí quería resolver todo aquello cuanto antes. Su padre debía de estar verdaderamente enfermo si se había rebajado a llamarlo después de tanto tiempo.

Se instaló en el hotel, pero no perdió ni un minuto en la habitación y se dirigió resuelto hacia el hospital. No se dio tiempo para pensarlo, pues una parte de él estaba convencida de que si dudaba, aunque fuera un instante, se iría de allí. Edward sabía que su padre le había dicho en serio lo de los abogados, pero también sabía que él encontraría la manera de eludirlos; la cuestión era si estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ello.

«Ya no eres un niño —se dijo a sí mismo al cruzar la calle—. Y tampoco eres aquel chico de dieciocho años que se fue de aquella gélida casa. Eres arquitecto. Tienes un montón de amigos. Y eres perfectamente capaz de enfrentarte a Carlisle y Esme Cullen.»

Vio aparecer el hospital y adoptó la expresión que solía utilizar cuando tenía que hacer alguna presentación o presenciar alguna conferencia llena de diapositivas. Subió directamente a la planta que le había dicho su padre y preguntó en recepción.

—Buenas tardes, me llamo Edward Cullen —le dijo a la enfermera.

—Hola, señor Cullen, su padre y su madre lo están esperando en la consulta del doctor Harry. Si es tan amable de acompañarme.

—Por supuesto.

Siguió a la mujer hasta la citada consulta, y por el camino pasó por distintas puertas en las que dedujo que estaban las habitaciones y también los laboratorios. Según había podido averiguar el viernes por la noche, aquel hospital tenía una planta entera dedicada a oncología. La enfermera se detuvo y dio unos golpecitos en la puerta que le quedó enfrente, aunque abrió sin esperar respuesta.

—Doctor Harry, el señor Cullen ya está aquí —anunció antes de retirarse.

Edward tuvo apenas unos segundos para observar a su padre y a su madre antes de que éstos se volvieran para hacer lo mismo con él. A los dos se les notaban los años, pero no tanto como era de esperar.

«Seguro que han hecho un pacto con el diablo», pensó él.

—Señor Cullen. —El doctor se levantó y salió de detrás de su mesa para ir a saludarlo—. Bienvenido. Lo estábamos esperando.

—Gracias, y llámeme Edward por favor. —Edward estrechó la mano que le ofrecía el médico. Debía de tener unos cincuenta años y exudaba profesionalidad y frialdad a partes iguales.

El doctor Harry le señaló la única silla que quedaba vacía en la consulta y él regresó a la suya. Edward se sentó y sólo entonces saludó a sus padres.

—Carlisle, Esme —les dijo, sin hacer siquiera el ademán de darles un beso, aunque fuera por educación.

—Edward —su madre fue la primera en hablar—, deberías haber venido antes, tus hermanos no se han separado de su padre en semanas.

Él enarcó una ceja y se dijo que no caería en la trampa.

—¿Has traído los informes médicos que te pedí? —preguntó su padre, directo al grano.

—Sí, aquí los tiene, doctor. La empresa en la que trabajo nos sometió a una revisión justo antes de que empezara en el nuevo proyecto, y le he traído los resultados de los análisis.

—Gracias, Edward —dijo el médico abriéndolos por la primera hoja—. Nos serán útiles, pero debido a la enfermedad de tu padre, me temo que tendremos que hacerle una serie de pruebas específicas.

—Antes, si no le importa, me gustaría hablar con usted, doctor. A solas —especificó.

—Por supuesto.

El doctor Harry miró a Carlisle y a Esme Cullen, y Edward supo que trataba de transmitirles con la mirada que de ningún modo podían quedarse allí mientras mantenía una conversación privada con un paciente. Y eso era lo que iba a ser él, si accedía a quedarse, por supuesto.

—Iremos a la cafetería —dijo Carlisle—. Regresaremos en media hora —añadió, al alcanzar la puerta.

Esme se limitó a seguir a su esposo.

Edward no dijo nada más hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas, Edward —ofreció el doctor.

—No tantas. Por desgracia, Carlisle no es el primer caso de leucemia que conozco —le explicó, y era cierto. La hermana de la señora Kim había superado una, diez años atrás—. Quisiera saber si de verdad ha descartado a mis dos hermanos como posibles donantes y si el trasplante es la única alternativa posible.

Si al médico le escandalizó la franqueza de Edward, o el hecho de que llamara a su padre por su nombre, no se reflejó en su rostro.

—El señor Cullen acudió a mi consulta después de que en un control rutinario detectaran algo extraño. Tras realizarle una serie de pruebas, vimos que sufría de leucemia, y que ésta estaba en una fase bastante avanzada.

—Cogió una carpeta y repasó unos datos—. Esa misma semana, les realizamos las pruebas de compatibilidad al señor Jasper Cullen y a la señorita Rosalie Cullen. Ninguno de los dos resultó ser compatible.

—¿Y los bancos de médula?

—Me temo que tu padre, debido a su edad y a otros factores, no es un paciente prioritario.

—¿Otros factores?

—Sí, los bancos de médula responden a las peticiones que realizan los hospitales por orden de prioridad.

«Vaya, al parecer sí hay algo que el dinero no puede comprar», pensó Edward.

—Le sugerí un par de tratamientos alternativos, pero me temo que ninguno nos ha dado los resultados que esperábamos, y que han alterado en cambio considerablemente la salud y el estado anímico del paciente. Hace unos días, la señora Cullen te mencionó a ti, y les dije que antes de proceder con otro tratamiento sería preferible descartar la posibilidad de que tu médula fuera compatible con la de tu padre.

—¿Pueden realizarme todas las pruebas este fin de semana?

—Todas no, pero sí muchas. Aunque los resultados tardarán unos días.

—¿Qué pasará si mi médula es compatible con la de Carlisle?

—Si ése fuera el caso, tendríamos que prepararos a ambos para la operación. La intervención se realiza simultáneamente y para ti conllevaría ciertos riesgos; siendo el de parálisis el principal. Puedo asegurarte que mi equipo es el mejor de todo el Reino Unido —de eso Edward sí que no tenía ninguna duda—, pero la medicina, a pesar de lo que digan muchos libros, no es una ciencia exacta. Además, se trata de una operación con anestesia total y requiere unos días de recuperación.

—¿Y a Carlisle, qué le pasaría?

—Una vez recibida la médula nueva, tendríamos que esperar a ver si el cuerpo del señor Cullen se adapta al cambio. Si su evolución es favorable, tendría que someterse a unas revisiones periódicas y recibir de nuevo una serie de vacunas, pero por lo demás, podría llevar una vida normal.

—¿Y si mi médula no es compatible?

—Entonces, me temo que al señor Cullen no le quedarán demasiadas opciones. Podríamos asegurarnos de que no sufriera dolores, e incluso volver a intentar detener la enfermedad con nueva medicación. Pero nada más.

—¿Siguen buscando otro donante?

—Por supuesto, hemos cursado la petición a todos los bancos de médula, pero, tal como te he dicho, es difícil que consigamos una donación a tiempo.

—Pero podría pasar.

—Podría pasar.

—De acuerdo, doctor Harry —dijo Edward tras respirar hondo—. Hágame las pruebas.

—Ven mañana a primera hora. —El médico se levantó y abrió el armario que tenía a su espalda—. Ten —le dio unas hojas—, aquí encontrarás una explicación más detallada de todo el procedimiento.

—Gracias.

—La operación no te la haré mañana, esperaremos a tener antes los otros resultados. Tengo entendido que actualmente no vives en Inglaterra.

—No, vivo en Barcelona —respondió Edward, que también se había levantado.

—¿Y has venido solo? No me malinterpretes, sólo lo pregunto porque algunas de estas pruebas pueden resultar algo molestas.

—No se preocupe, doctor. Estoy acostumbrado a valerme por mí mismo —le contestó, y en ese preciso instante su padre y su madre abrieron la puerta de la consulta—. Estaré aquí a las ocho.

Salió sin despedirse, pero tuvo la sensación de que tres pares de ojos lo seguían hasta el ascensor. Regresó al hotel y tan pronto como entró en su habitación, se desabrochó los dos botones del cuello de la camisa y se bebió un refresco. Habría tomado algo más fuerte, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo a pocas horas de que un montón de médicos lo miraran de arriba abajo. Algo más tranquilo, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó a la señora Kim.

—¿Diga?

—Kim, soy yo, Edward.

—Ya sé que eres tú, Edward —dijo la anciana más vital de toda Inglaterra. A pesar de rondar los ochenta, Kim derrochaba energía por todas partes, y era capaz de ganar a cualquiera a los dardos.

—Estoy en Londres —anunció él.

—¿Ah, sí? Pensaba que no ibas a venir de visita hasta dentro de unos meses.

—Ha surgido un imprevisto.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? —preguntó la mujer, a la que le habían bastado esas dos frases para saber que algo iba mal—. ¿Vendrás a verme mañana?

—Mañana no puedo —dijo él, ignorando la otra pregunta—, pero ¿te va bien que vaya a verte el lunes? Mi vuelo no sale hasta el martes. —O así sería una vez lo cambiara.

—Ya sabes que puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, Edward. —Respiró hondo—. Y no creas que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, tienes que contarme lo que está pasando.

—Y lo haré. El lunes.

—Está bien. Ya sabes que nunca he podido negarte nada. —Rió la anciana—. Y bueno, ¿esta vez también has venido solo o por fin has dejado de pensar todas aquellas tonterías?

—He venido solo. —Pero por un segundo deseó no haberlo hecho.

—Tan terco como siempre —dijo ella con cariño.

—Ya, no sé de quién lo aprendí —respondió él con el mismo afecto—. Iré el lunes.

Se despidieron y Edward consiguió desprenderse de la hiel que se le había metido en las venas al ver a sus padres. «Bueno —pensó—, al menos no has coincidido con súper Jazz y Rosalie la Perfecta.»


	7. Chapter 7

**5. La guerra de las galaxias**

—Eres tonto —lo insultó Jazz montado en su moto—. Mírate, a tu edad y todavía con esos cuentos.

—Déjame en paz, Jazz —respondió Edward sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo—. No te he hecho nada.

—Ja, como si pudieras. —Su hermano mayor bajó el caballete y cruzó andando el camino de grava que había frente al portal de su casa. Edward llevaba horas sentado leyendo tranquilamente en los escalones. Su padre estaba en casa y sabía que se ponía nervioso si lo oía leer en voz alta—. No sé por qué papá y mamá no te han cambiado de colegio. Por suerte, a mí sólo me quedan unos años para que todo el mundo deje de compadecerme por tener un hermano como tú.

Edward sujetó el libro con tanta fuerza que temió por la integridad de las páginas. Se concentró en la que tenía delante y trató de recordar lo que le decía la señora Kim. Casi estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando se abrió la puerta de la entrada.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó su padre, furioso—. Pasa dentro, tengo una reunión muy importante con unos socios, y nada más faltaría que te vieran aquí, en el portal, comportándote como un bobo, como si no me avergonzaras ya lo suficiente. —Carlisle Cullen no había dejado de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a su hijo mayor, cambió completamente de actitud—. Hola, Jazz. No sabía que habías llegado.

Esa mañana, Edward, de apenas doce años, comprendió que, hiciera lo que hiciese, su padre nunca le vería igual que a su hermano mayor.

Edward estaba tumbado en una camilla y ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las pruebas que le habían hecho y de todos los formularios que había tenido que rellenar. Pero lo peor de todo era que cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí, más eran los recuerdos de su infancia que le venían a la mente. Una enfermera salió de detrás de la cortina y le dijo que ya podía vestirse. Él no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces, y en menos de cinco minutos se plantó en el pasillo del hospital. Eran las seis de la tarde de un domingo, y, como había decidido no llamar a sus amigos, no tenía ningún plan, pero después de las emociones de aquellos días, le iría bien acostarse pronto.

Le dio al botón del ascensor y esperó, y entonces oyó que alguien lo llamaba:

—¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?

Él se volvió despacio, y vio que una réplica de su madre se le acercaba.

—Rosalie —la saludó.

Su hermana se detuvo delante de él y Edward creyó que iba a abrazarlo, pero al final Rosalie optó por no hacerlo.

—Caray, hacía años que no te veía, desde... —Se sonrojó incómoda.

—Desde que me fui de casa —terminó él la frase.

—Has cambiado mucho —dijo ella.

—Tú no.

—Ya, y no sabes lo que me ha costado. —Le sonrió, y Edward no supo muy bien qué hacer con aquella sonrisa. Su hermana no había sido tan cruel como Jazz o su padre, pero tampoco lo había apoyado nunca. Y no había tratado de ponerse en contacto con él—. ¿Qué es de tu vida? Creía que estabas viviendo en España.

—Así es —afirmó, y tuvo que reconocer que lo sorprendió que lo supiera. El no sabía nada acerca de ella—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás casada?

—Divorciada —contestó—, pero ahora estoy comprometida con un agente de bolsa.

—Vaya, lamento que no saliera bien la primera vez.

—No te preocupes. Yo no lo lamento. Era joven y estúpida —añadió—. ¿Y, tú, estás casado?

—No, qué va.

Sonó la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Edward—. Supongo que ya nos veremos.

—Claro. Yo he venido a recoger unos resultados.

—¿Estás enferma? —le preguntó él, frenando el cierre de las puertas del ascensor con una mano.

—No, pero después de lo de papá quería asegurarme. —Le volvió a sonreír—. Gracias por preguntar.

Edward se metió dentro y se despidió antes de poder cuestionarse por qué, durante un breve instante, se había preocupado por su hermana.

En sus sueños, Edward volvía a estar en el jardín de la increíble casa que los Cullen poseían en las afueras de Londres. Jazz estaba en la piscina, su padre seguía dentro, hablando por teléfono, y su madre debía de estar en el gimnasio, practicando la última técnica oriental de moda. La señora Kim le había regalado unos auriculares y él estaba escuchando música mientras dibujaba. Rosalie apareció a su espalda y le cogió el cuaderno.

—Devuélveme eso —le exigió Edward, quitándose los cascos.

—Déjame verlo —insistió ella, apartándolo. Pasó unos dibujos y, por el modo en que los miró, él supo que le gustaban—. Dibujas muy bien.

—Devuélvemelo —repitió Edward, temiendo que su hermana viera lo que había detrás de los dibujos.

Rosalie pasó varias páginas y de repente se detuvo. Los dos se quedaron en silencio largo rato, pero al final ella le pasó el cuaderno y se dio media vuelta.

—A mí tampoco se me da bien estudiar —le dijo a media voz—, pero no importa. Como dice mamá, no tengo de qué preocuparme.

Edward no dijo nada, pero se quedó mirando a su hermana con cierta lástima. Rosalie no estaba tan vacía como todos creían, aunque al parecer ni siquiera a ella parecía importarle que sólo la consideraran una cara bonita. Puso de nuevo en marcha el walkman y abrió el cuaderno. Tenía que practicar. Y lo hizo, vaya si lo hizo. Todavía en ese instante, tantos años después, Edward podía recordar de memoria las palabras que había copiado una vez tras otra.

Tal como había temido, el lunes Edward se despertó tarde, así que se duchó en cuestión de minutos y pidió que le subieran un desayuno ligero a la habitación. Se vistió al mismo tiempo que devoraba unas tostadas, procurando no mancharse, y, antes de salir para visitar a la señora Kim, llamó al trabajo. Aro le dijo que hiciera el favor de no preocuparse y le prometió que no se derrumbaría ningún edificio porque se ausentara un par de días.

A Edward lo alegró ver que, efectivamente, su amigo iba recuperando el buen humor, y se despidió de él diciéndole que lo vería el miércoles. Con eso resuelto, abandonó el hotel y se dirigió al piso donde vivía su antigua niñera.

Los padres de Edward habían contratado a Kim para que cuidara de sus hijos. El primero en llegar fue Jazz, la segunda Rosalie y el último, Edward. Hasta el nacimiento de éste, el trabajo de Kim consistía en ocuparse de los pequeños; bañarlos, darles de comer, asegurarse de que tenían la ropa lista y la habitación en perfecto estado, y cosas por el estilo. A Kim le gustaba su trabajo; estaba bien pagado, y los señores eran muy educados y respetuosos, a la vez que distantes. Los niños no estaban mal, pero nunca estableció con ellos ningún vínculo afectivo más allá del cariño que se puede sentir hacia una persona a la que se ve a diario.

Pero todo cambió con la llegada de Edward. Al principio dicho cambio fue imperceptible; lo único evidente era que físicamente el pequeño no se parecía demasiado a ninguno de sus dos progenitores. A diferencia de Jazz, que era clavado a su padre, y de Rosalie, que era idéntica a su madre, Edward estaba tan mezclado que no era como ninguno de ellos. No cabía duda de que era hijo del matrimonio, pero era distinto. A falta de mejor palabra.

Desde pequeño, Edward había sido mucho más cariñoso que los otros dos. Y Kim solía contarle que, incluso de bebé, la abrazaba de un modo diferente, como si de verdad la necesitara. Esme Cullen, la madre de los vástagos, nunca había tenido demasiado instinto maternal, y la dependencia del pequeño parecía molestarla, así que Kim se ocupó de que Edward no notara nada y le dio todos los abrazos que el niño parecía necesitar. Al hacerse mayor, las diferencias entre él y sus dos hermanos se fueron evidenciando, y al llegar a la edad de ir al colegio ya no pudieron negarse. A diferencia de sus dos hermanos mayores, a Edward le resultaba muy difícil estudiar, y, también a diferencia de sus dos hermanos, a él sí le importaba.

Kim estaba esperando a Edward y recordando la primera vez que llegó a casa llorando. El niño estaba furioso porque en clase se habían burlado de él, pero al mismo tiempo estaba decidido a aprender y a demostrarles a todos que se equivocaban. Él no era tonto, sencillamente, todavía no le había pillado el truco a eso de leer. Pero aprendería, aprendería y los dejaría a todos en ridículo. Por desgracia, pensó Kim, la dificultad de Edward resultó ser más grave de lo que el niño había creído; por muchas horas que el pobre se pasara delante del cuaderno, su mente parecía incapaz de retener las palabras.

O eso creyó Kim al principio. Empezó a ayudarlo con los deberes, y primero creyó que el niño no veía bien.

Una mañana, mientras los tres hermanos estaban en el colegio, se lo comentó a la señora Cullen, y ésta pidió hora con un oculista de Londres. Una semana más tarde, el especialista diagnosticó con acierto que Edward veía perfectamente bien, que no tenía ningún problema en la vista. Esme Cullen, satisfecha con el resultado, volvió a despreocuparse del niño.

Meses más tarde, los señores Cullen recibieron una carta del carísimo colegio al que asistían sus hijos, citándolos para una entrevista a propósito de Edward. A los dos les iba mal el día; él tenía una reunión importantísima, y ella cita con el masajista, pero cambiaron sus planes y fueron al colegio. No es que estuvieran preocupados por Edward, pero sabían que quedarían mal con el director si no asistían.

El director de la escuela les explicó que el niño no seguía el ritmo de la clase, que mientras la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían aprendido a leer, él parecía incapaz de hacerlo y que, por tanto, se verían obligados a expulsarlo. El señor Cullen le prohibió hacer tal cosa, y le recordó la generosa donación que había realizado en Navidad, y la señora Cullen le exigió que no le contara a nadie lo que habían hablado.

El matrimonio Cullen abandonó el colegio preocupado únicamente por si lo de Edward podía empañar el nombre de la familia; tener un hijo tonto no vestía demasiado. Y, además, el niño ni siquiera destacaba en ningún deporte. Esa tarde, cuando Edward llegó a casa, su padre lo estaba esperando en el despacho.

—Hola, papá —saludó contento, pues había tenido un buen día.

—Siéntate, Edward. —Le señaló la silla que había delante del escritorio y, cuando él obedeció, ofreció una imagen ridícula: un niño de ocho años sentado en aquella enorme silla—. Hoy he hablado con el director de tu escuela.

—¿ Ah, sí? Yo no he hecho nada —se defendió, sin saber exactamente de qué.

—El señor Nolan nos ha dicho que no sigues el ritmo de tus compañeros. Y eso es inaceptable, Edward.

—Papá, es que yo...

—Nada de excusas, Edward. A partir de ahora, te pasarás las tardes estudiando.

—Papá, pero si yo...

—No quiero oír nada más. Puedes irte.

—Papá —volvió a intentarlo—, es que yo, no sé qué me pasa, pero cuando miro un libro es como... —Levantó la vista y vio que su padre estaba revisando unos documentos—. Está bien, lo que tú digas, papá. —Saltó de la silla y salió del despacho sin decir nada más.

Fue a la cocina y allí encontró a su niñera, que, sin decirle nada, lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo, Edward —le susurró la señora Kim al nido—. Todo saldrá bien. Creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea para ayudarte.

A partir de esa tarde, Kim no cejó en su empeño de ayudar a Edward, y no permitió que el niño creyera que era tonto. Pero lo que nunca pudo evitar fue que su padre lo despreciara y que su madre se avergonzara de él.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta y fue a ver quién era. Abrió con una sonrisa.

—Cada vez que te veo estás más guapa, Kim —dijo Edward al abrazarla.

—Y a ti cada vez se te da mejor mentir —contestó ella devolviéndole el abrazo, con beso en la mejilla incluido—. Vamos pasa, no te quedes aquí fuera.

Entró en el piso que visitaba siempre que podía y acompañó a Kim hasta el saloncito. Esperó a que ella se sentara en el sofá para hacer luego él lo mismo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? No te esperaba hasta dentro de unos días.

Edward la miró a los ojos y empezó a contárselo todo:

—Mi padre está enfermo. Leucemia.

—Vaya, lo siento —dijo ella, cogiéndolo de la mano.

—Yo no, y supongo que eso me convierte en una persona horrible.

—No, eso te convierte en humano, Edward. ¿Cómo te has enterado de que está enfermo? No creo que él te haya llamado.

—Pues sí, me llamó él. Pero no porque quisiera hacer las paces conmigo, o algo por el estilo, qué va. Carlisle Cullen nunca se arrepiente de nada. —Respiró hondo—. Me llamó para pedirme, para exigirme, que viniera a hacerme las pruebas para ver si mi médula era compatible con la suya. Al parecer, necesita un trasplante urgente y ni Jazz ni Rosalie lo son. Puedes sonreír, Kim. Dios sabe que yo también he pensado que la situación es de lo más irónica.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó seria su antigua niñera.

—No sé. —Se puso en pie—. Por ahora sólo he accedido a hacerme las pruebas. Ayer me hicieron unas cuantas, y, dependiendo de los resultados, me harían las siguientes dentro de unas semanas.

—¿Y qué pasará si tu médula es compatible con la de tu padre?

—No lo sé. Él siempre se ha avergonzado de que sea hijo suyo, supongo que ahora la genética podría demostrarle que tiene razón y que no somos familia.

—Sabes perfectamente que eres hijo suyo. Tu padre y tu madre serán muchas cosas, y no digo que se hayan sido fieles siempre, pero te aseguro que Esme no es tan estúpida como para intentar endosarle a Carlisle un bastardo.

—Lo sé, pero ojalá no lo fuera. Quizá entonces todo me habría resultado más fácil.

—Quizá. Pero por lo que me cuentas, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es esperar.

—Sí. Bueno, y tú, ¿qué has estado tramando últimamente? Seguro que tienes un par de novios escondidos por ahí. Cuéntame.

—No digas tonterías, Edward. Pero ya que has sacado el tema, dime qué es de tu vida amorosa. ¿Hay alguna princesa Leia para mi Han Solo?

Él se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sabía que había sido un error contarte que estaba enamorado de Leia Organa. Sólo tenía diez años, Kim.

—Ya, pero seguro que a veces sigues creyendo que eres un Jedi.

—Tal vez.

Contento por primera vez en las últimas cuarenta y ocho lunas, Edward le contó a su niñera lo que había sucedido con Bella. La señora Kim no lo riñó, pero le dijo que quizá debería pensar en darle una oportunidad a alguien. A veces, le dijo la mujer, hay gente que se la merece.


	8. Chapter 8

**6. Mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios**

Hacía ya meses de la desastrosa cita con Edward, y Bella ya lo había olvidado. Ja, escuchó una risa maléfica en su cabeza. Bueno, no lo había olvidado, pero ahora sólo estaba enfadada con él. A sí misma ya se había perdonado. Estaba claro que ella no había sido una rival digna de él, y, a juzgar por todos los viajecitos de fin de semana que se pegaba el inglés últimamente, estaba claro que era un ligón, un crápula de la peor calaña. Un impresentable. Ahora ya no pensaba en él en plan romántico. Menos mal, porque no tenía tiempo de nada. Estaba terminando de prepararse para el examen del MIR. E iba de cabeza.

Su hermano mayor, Alec, había regresado de Nueva York con el corazón destrozado, una tal Irina se había encargado de pisoteárselo por la gran manzana, y ahora estaba empeñado en abrir un nuevo despacho por su cuenta. Y Bella quería ayudarlo. Alec siempre había estado a su lado, y no le gustaba verlo tan alicaído, así que, siempre que podía, se pasaba por las oficinas que había alquilado para tratar de animarlo. El único inconveniente era que Edward siempre estaba por allí.

Por una parte, a Bella le gustaba ver que Edward por lo menos era capaz de ser un buen amigo, pero por otra le hubiera gustado poder abofetearlo cada vez que se cruzaba con él. Además, últimamente le veía los ojos incluso más tristes que antes. Pero bueno, a ella eso ya no le importaba, ¿verdad?

Kate, su hermana mayor, estaba embarazada, embarazadísima. Y a punto de dar a luz. Y Bella quería tenerlo todo al día para poder tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones cuando naciera su primera sobrinita, a la que iban a llamar Anne. Y además había conocido a un chico. Era mayor que ella, se llamaba Eric, y también estudiaba medicina. Eric había salido con media facultad, pero con Bella se estaba comportando como un caballero, al menos hasta entonces.

Al principio, Bella se había mostrado muy reticente, pero ahora empezaba a plantearse que quizá le gustaría salir por ahí y disfrutar un poco. Eric sin duda era divertido, guapo y atento, y seguro que se lo pasaría bien con él. No estaba dispuesta a cometer el mismo error que había cometido con Edward. No iba a confundir un mero flirteo con amor, y no volvería a abrir su corazón sin antes estar segura de que el hombre en cuestión hacía lo mismo. No, en esos momentos sólo quería divertirse, y tal vez lo que necesitaba era que alguien le enseñara cómo hacerlo.

Bella llegaba tarde al hospital. Se había pasado la mañana estudiando en la biblioteca y con el móvil en silencio, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que la habían llamado. Escuchó el mensaje que le había dejado su hermano mayor y, al enterarse de que Kate estaba ya de parto, cerró los libros y se fue de allí pitando. Seguro que todos sus hermanos ya habían llegado. Para empeorar las cosas, al salir de la biblioteca le costó mucho encontrar un taxi y el chófer, en un intento por esquivar un pequeño atasco, se había perdido.

Entró corriendo en el hospital y vio que el ascensor se cerraba. Mierda. Pero de repente, la mano de la persona que estaba dentro detuvo la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

—Gracias —le dijo al desconocido, pero al levantar la vista vio que no lo era tanto.

—Hola, Bella —la saludó Edward.

Estaba visto que ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Con la cantidad de gente que había siempre en un hospital, ¿por qué tenía que coincidir precisamente con él en un ascensor? Y solos, nada menos. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que sucediera eso? Pocas, muy pocas.

—Hola, Edward. —«Los modales son lo último que se pierde», pensó.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó él, señalando el bolso que llevaba cargado de libros.

—De la biblioteca —respondió escueta.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

—Al menos, yo hago algo con mi vida, en vez de ir de fiesta en fiesta y de cama en cama —se defendió ella.

Edward enarcó una ceja ante tal ataque.

—¿De cama en cama? Pero si siempre estoy en la mía... —la provocó.

—Mira, no me digas nada más. Ya estamos llegando. —Vio que el próximo piso era el suyo.

En ese momento se apagó la luz y el ascensor se sacudió.

Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Edward la sujetó por la cintura y, al sentir sus manos, se acordó de lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —preguntó preocupado segundos más tarde.

—No. —Le apartó las manos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Creo que se ha ido la luz. No te preocupes, seguro que no tarda en volver.

Estaban completamente a oscuras y Bella tenía la sensación de que se le estaban agudizando los sentidos; podía oler la colonia de Edward como si estuviera pegado a ella, y oírlo respirar empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres del mundo se había enamorado precisamente de aquél?

—Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes claustrofobia? —preguntó él sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—No, estoy bien.

—Creo que esto va para largo. ¿Te importa que me siente? —le preguntó con voz cansada.

—No, claro que no. Yo haré lo mismo.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, y, a pesar de que no se veían, lo hicieron en la misma postura; con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas estiradas.

—¿Qué, cómo te van las cosas? —preguntó él.

Edward optó por tratar de mantener una conversación. Estar encerrado allí con Bella sin besarla era sin duda lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en toda su vida. Aún podía acordarse del beso que le dio ella y de lo mucho que le costó resistirse. Edward no era el héroe que Bella creía, y cuando vio en sus ojos la admiración que sentía por él, supo que no se la merecía. Rechazarla de ese modo tan cruel le dolió en el alma y la mentira que le hizo llegar sobre lo de la azafata fue el golpe de gracia.

Ella no quiso volver a saber nada más de él. Mejor. Al principio la había echado mucho de menos; echaba en falta hablar con ella, pasear, ir al cine. Pero poco a poco se resignó. Bella era demasiado buena para él; tenía que concentrarse en terminar la carrera de medicina y seguro que acabaría casada con un buen hombre, uno del que se sentiría orgullosa, del que jamás se avergonzaría. Sí, había hecho lo correcto. Aunque, desde entonces, el lugar que solía ocupar su corazón en el pecho estuviera vacío.

—Bien —respondió ella—. Estudiando.

—¿Como siempre, no? —dijo Edward, que no sabía muy bien de qué estaban hablando. Le sudaban las manos de las ganas que tenía de abrazarla.

«¿Como siempre?»

—No, como siempre no. Un chico me ha pedido para salir. —Eso era una mentira a medias. Eric, el chico en cuestión, aún no se lo había pedido. Pero estaba segura de que acabaría haciéndolo.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? —preguntó él tensando la espalda.

No le contestó.

—Se llama Eric. Hace tiempo que me gusta, y al parecer yo le gusto a él —dijo, provocándolo.

—¿De dónde ha salido ese tal Eric? —Apretó los puños. Si no le gustaba la respuesta, ese chico podía ir despidiéndose de quedar con su Bella.

—De la facultad. Es mayor que yo pero hacemos unas prácticas juntos.

—¿Mayor? — Él era mayor que ella y ésa era otra de las causas por las que se había alejado de Bella.

—Un año. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada.

Al parecer, con la oscuridad había desaparecido parte de la animosidad que solía haber entre ellos y volvían a hablar como antes.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó Edward, que no podía quitarse a «Eric» de la cabeza. Incluso el nombre le daba rabia.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, no puedo quejarme. —Podía, pero no iba a hacerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y les pareció oír que la maquinaria del ascensor se ponía en marcha. Pero no, no volvió a funcionar.

—Supongo que no tardarán en sacarnos de aquí—dijo él.

—Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? —Hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo, desde que se había fijado en Eric y había comprobado que éste también era un ligón—. ¿Qué os gusta a los hombres como tú?

—¿A los ingleses? —preguntó él sin entender la pregunta.

—No. —Se rió. Si pudiera verla, se daría cuenta de que estaba sonrojada de la cabeza a los pies—. A los seductores, ya sabes.

Él no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Para salir con Eric.

Se puso en pie de un salto. ¿Bella iba a cambiar para atraer más a ese imbécil? Ella era perfecta tal como era.

—No digas tonterías —fue lo único que consiguió decir sin delatar lo que de verdad pensaba.

Ella siguió hablando como si no lo hubiera oído.

—Tú podrías ayudarme, al fin y al cabo, somos casi hermanos.

Ah, no, eso sí que no. No iba a permitir que lo considerara de ese modo tan fraternal.

—Bella, no somos hermanos. Créeme, jamás le haría a una hermana lo que te haría a ti —añadió enigmático, pero vio, o mejor dicho, presintió, que ella no había captado el sentido sexual de sus palabras.

—De todos modos —prosiguió ella—, podrías darme algunos consejos. Ya sabes, como cuando enseñas a un niño pequeño a esquiar. Podrías enseñarme algunos trucos.

¿Bella quería que le enseñara trucos para seducir a otro hombre?

—No quiero que Eric se dé cuenta de que soy tan torpe e inexperta.

Aquello ya era el colmo. «Inexperta», ¿qué habría querido decir con eso?

El ascensor se puso en marcha y ambos se pusieron en pie.

A Edward no le quedaba más que un instante.

—¿Qué quieres que te enseñe, Bella?

—Quiero que me enseñes a seducir a un hombre. Ya sabes cómo soy, lo buscaría en un libro si existiera, pero dado que tú eres un experto en el tema, confío en que me serás igual de útil y educativo.

Edward tenía dos opciones: una, decirle que él ya no era experto en nada y que desde que la había conocido no era el mismo; y, dos, seguirle el juego y convencerla de que ni Eric ni él se merecían a una mujer como ella.

—Está bien, Bella. Acepto.

Y, en ese instante, se abrieron las puertas.

Cuando Bella salió del ascensor no se podía creer que le hubiera dicho todo aquel montón de tonterías a Edward. La oscuridad la había hecho perder el juicio. Y los nervios. ¿A qué había venido todo aquello?

—¿Sabes en qué habitación están? —preguntó él esquivando los ramos de flores que montaban guardia en las puertas.

—En la 408 —respondió, mirando las placas con los números en busca del que le interesaba—. Alec me mandó un mensaje.

—Es ésta —dijo Edward señalando a su izquierda—. Entra tú primera —le ofreció.

Bella asintió y, aunque dio unos golpecitos, abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo.

—Hola, ¿podemos pasar? —preguntó, asomando sólo la cabeza.

—¡Bella, Edward! —los saludó Garrett poniéndose en pie—. Os quiero tanto a los dos...

—No le hagáis caso —dijo Kate desde la cama—, está así desde que nació Anne.

Garrett se abrazó a su amigo y Edward le devolvió el abrazo con sinceridad. Quería mucho a Garrett, y lo reconocería delante de cualquiera. Para él era su hermano, y no los que de verdad tenían su misma sangre. Cerró los ojos unos instantes; Edward no solía pensar en su familia, pero supuso que, dadas las circunstancias, era normal que le sucediera.

Ambos se separaron y Edward saludó entonces a los padres de Kate y a su otra hermana, Alice. Garrett había tenido muchísima suerte, había pasado de no tener familia, exceptuando a su increíble abuela, a estar rodeado de un montón de gente que lo quería. Edward se sentía muy feliz por él, nadie se merecía aquello tanto como Garrett, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que le tenía algo de envidia. Muchísima en realidad.

—¿Dónde está Alec? —preguntó, sentándose junto a Alice, y lo más lejos posible de Bella.

—Si es listo —dijo el señor Swan—, estará tratando de convencer a Irina de que le dé otra oportunidad.

—¿Irina? —preguntaron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, trabaja aquí —les explicó Kate, recuperando al fin a la pequeña Anne—. En realidad, ella fue la primera médico con la que me encontré al entrar.

—Vaya —dijo Bella—, ojalá se arreglen.

—Sí, ojalá —añadió Edward, y al ver que ella lo miraba con una ceja levantada, le preguntó—: ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —contestó Bella, agachándose para darle otro beso a su primera sobrina—. Es que me sorprende que precisamente tú digas eso.

—¿El qué? —preguntó él haciéndose el tonto.

—Nada —repitió ella. No quería discutir con él delante de su familia—. Es preciosa, Kate —le dijo a su hermana para cambiar de tema—. La cosa más bonita del mundo. ¿Puedo volver a cogerla?

—Claro —respondió Kate y, al ver cómo Edward las estaba mirando, le dijo—: Tú también puedes cogerla, sí quieres.

—No —rechazó él, algo asustado—. Gracias, pero no quisiera hacerle daño.

Bella, que ya tenía a su sobrinita en brazos, lo observó y vio que estaba muy tenso. Era obvio que deseaba acercarse a la recién nacida, pero que no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—Alice —le dijo a su otra hermana—, ¿te importaría levantarte un segundo? Me gustaría sentarme ahí.

Alice se levantó y aprovechó para ir junto a Garrett y darle otro abrazo. Su cuñado parecía necesitarlos con mucha frecuencia.

—Vamos, siéntate a mi lado —le dijo Bella a Edward, antes de dar unas palmaditas al sofá que luego se transformaría en cama para que el recién estrenado papá pudiera quedarse a pasar la noche—. Así podrás darle un beso a Anne.

Él sintió que se le encogía el estómago y rezó para que nadie se diera cuenta de que el corazón le latía al triple de velocidad que la normal. Dio un par de pasos y se sentó con mucho cuidado junto a Bella. Ella trató de darle a la niña y él se negó, pero pegó su hombro al suyo para poder acariciar a la pequeña con el pulgar.

—Tienes razón, es preciosa. Por suerte no se parece en nada a su padre —añadió, para ver si así aliviaba en algo la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

Garrett se rió, e iba a contestar, pero se quedó mirando la escena durante unos segundos y se lo pensó mejor.

Según Kate, entre Edward y Bella había algo y en aquel preciso instante supo que tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta antes? Edward le devolvió la mirada y, justo cuando iba a sonrojarse, un eufórico y despeinado Alec abrió la puerta. Irina iba tras él, lo que explicaba la euforia y su pelo alborotado, y los dos parecían incapaces de soltarse.

—Me alegro mucho de volver a verte —le dijo Bella a Irina cuando ésta se le acercó para ver a la pequeña Anne.

—Y yo —contestó la otra con sinceridad.

—Siéntate aquí —ofreció Edward levantándose—. Así yo aprovecho para ir a reírme un rato de Alec.

Edward se puso en pie e Irina ocupó su lugar en el sofá. Segundos más tarde, ambas jóvenes intercambiaban comentarios sobre lo preciosa que era la recién nacida. Por su parte, Garrett y Alec aprovecharon aquellos instantes para felicitarse mutuamente y cuando Edward se acercó a ellos, el primero no tardó ni un par de segundos en acorralarlo.

—¿Desde cuándo? —le preguntó Garrett sin disimulos.

—Desde el principio —respondió Edward igual de sincero.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —quiso saber Alec, mirándolos.

—Creo que Edward nos ha estado ocultando algo —señaló Garrett, convencido de que le correspondía al interesado confesar o no la verdad.

—¿Sobre qué? —insistió Alec.

—Desde que regresaste de Estados Unidos, ¿no le has notado nada raro? —preguntó Garrett.

Edward se tocó incómodo el cuello de la camisa.

—No —respondió Alec al instante—, aunque, bueno, ahora que lo dices... —Se quedó pensativo y empezó a recordar algunos comentarios hechos por su amigo durante los últimos días y que parecían no encajar con la imagen que tenía de él. Y, justo cuando iba a descartarlos por insignificantes, vio que éste hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no mirar hacia donde Bella y Irina estaban sentadas—. ¿Bella?

—¡Baja la voz! —susurró.

—¿Bella? —repitió Alec también susurrando.

—Sí, Bella —reconoció Edward—. Y haced el favor de dejar de sonreír.

—Esto no puede quedar así.

—Tranquilo, Alec, no te preocupes. Tu hermana no lo sabe. —La miró de reojo—. Ni lo sabrá jamás.

—No estoy preocupado. —Miró a su amigo a los ojos—. Lo que quería decir es que tienes que contárnoslo todo. Después de habernos visto tanto a Garrett como a mí haciendo el ridículo, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

—Tiene razón, Edward.

—Ahora, vosotros dos tenéis cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que reíros de mi patética vida sentimental. —Miró a Kate, que charlaba con Alice, y a Bella, que seguía con Anne en brazos, conversando con Irina—. Y tampoco hay para tanto. No pasó nada y no pasará nada. Así que dejad de mirarme así.

—Está bien. —Garrett dio un paso hacia él y le colocó una mano en el hombro—. Pero dentro de unos días, cuando Kate me eche de casa un rato para que la deje en paz, te llamo y vamos a tomar algo.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Alec.

—Está bien —aceptó Edward resignado—. Creo que me gustabais más cuando os negabais a estar en contacto con vuestros sentimientos. Os habéis convertido en unos cursis.

* * *

**_Hola perdón por la demora ya tratare de actualizar mas seguido espero sus opiniones de que hará Edward con Bella. Nos leemos pronto_**


	9. Chapter 9

**7. ¿Qué me pasa, doctor?**

Bella regresó a su casa sonriendo como una boba y sin dejar de mirar la fotografía de su preciosa sobrina. Anne era sin duda alguna la niña más bonita del mundo, aunque seguro que todas las tías primerizas pensaban lo mismo de sus sobrinas. «Pero en mi caso es verdad», se dijo.

El otro motivo de su sonrisa era que, por primera vez en muchos días, Edward y ella habían mantenido una conversación normal. Por mucho que Bella se empeñara en negarlo, siempre había lamentado que las cosas entre ella y Edward se estropearan. Dejando a un lado el horrible momento del beso, había echado de menos aquellas conversaciones tan variadas que solían mantener. Y sin su guía, su gusto por el cine había empeorado mucho. Y en todos aquellos meses no había podido evitar preguntarse qué edificios habría dibujado Edward en su cuaderno. Estaba claro que entre ellos dos no había nada especial, pero dado que sus caminos parecían empeñados en cruzarse, le gustaría que pudieran llevarse bien. Y sí, una pequeña y retorcida parte de Bella quería restregarle por la cara que un chico increíblemente atractivo se había inSarado por ella. Al fin y al cabo, por su parte se había enterado de todos los viajes de fin de semana de él a Londres.

Edward descansó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla de su despacho y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansado. Los continuos viajes a Inglaterra le estaban pasando factura, y el proyecto _Marítim_ estaba entrando en su fase final y requería de toda su atención. Hacía más de un mes que su padre había cogido una neumonía, lo que había impedido que pudieran seguir adelante con el trasplante, al menos hasta entonces. A Edward habían seguido haciéndole todas las pruebas pertinentes, y sí, su médula era compatible con la de Carlisle. El doctor Harry lo había llamado aquella misma mañana para confirmárselo, y le había dicho que, en caso de que aceptara convertirse en donante, tendrían que empezar a prepararlo para la intervención.

El oncólogo siempre había sido muy discreto, pero había terminado por darse cuenta de que entre Edward y Carlisle no existía una relación paterno—filial normal. Edward sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, pero estaba tratando de posponerla lo máximo posible. Menos mal que ese día también le había sucedido algo bueno, pensó, y recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Bella en el ascensor y el nacimiento de Anne. Su primera sobrina. Edward no era el tío biológico de la pequeña, pero Garrett había insistido mucho en otorgarle tal título, y él lo había aceptado encantado.

Desde que empezó todo lo de su padre, Edward sentía la necesidad de contárselo a alguien. «Vamos, reconócelo», se dijo, había sentido la necesidad de contárselo a Bella. Algunas noches, tumbado en la cama, se imaginaba que ella estaba allí, compartiendo con él aquella pesada carga, escuchando todas sus dudas, ayudándolo a descifrar si lo que sentía hacia su padre era odio, desprecio o, sencillamente, nada.

La verdad era que con Bella apenas habían tenido tiempo de conocerse, pero Edward seguía convencido de que juntos habrían podido llegar a vivir una historia de amor digna de una película en blanco y negro. Si hubiera sido capaz de arriesgarse. Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora ella había conocido a otro, otro que sin duda era mejor que él.

—¿Puedo pasar? —le preguntó Aro desde la puerta.

—Por supuesto —respondió Edward, frotándose los ojos para despejarse—. Debo de haberme quedado dormido, lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Se te ve cansado. —Aro se sentó en la otra silla que había en el despacho—. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Ya hablaremos mañana.

—No, tranquilo, estoy bien. ¿Y tú, qué tal? Esta mañana estaba sacando un café de la máquina y he oído cómo una de las recepcionistas elogiaba tu cambio de aspecto.

—Seguro que era Sara —dijo Aro algo incómodo—. Es nueva, y siempre está coqueteando con todos.

—A mí no me ha dicho nada —le aseguró Edward.

—Soy muy mayor para ella —insistió Aro.

—Claro, recuérdame que te traiga un bastón la próxima vez que vaya a Londres. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Aro? —No lo dejó responder—. Sara rondará los cuarenta.

—Pues no los aparenta —reconoció él antes de darse cuenta de que su amigo le había tendido una trampa.

—Tienes razón, no los aparenta. Ni tú tampoco. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

—¿Para qué? ¿Acaso quieres que me ponga en ridículo? ¿Quién querría salir con un divorciado con dos hijos adolescentes y que se está quedando calvo?

—No lo sé, pero el único modo de averiguarlo es preguntándoselo, ¿no te parece?

—Vamos, Edward, ya estoy mayor para estas cosas. Y de eso no es de lo que quería hablarte. —Aro cambió de tema—. Dentro de dos semanas tenemos la reunión con dirección para ponerlos al día del estado actual del edificio _Marítim_. Te mandaré por correo electrónico los últimos cambios que me gustaría introducir, y, si te parece bien, podríamos quedar en uno o dos días para poner en común nuestras ideas. ¿Cómo lo ves? Edward se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—Bien, claro. Por supuesto. —Giró el cuello para aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía—. Tal vez tenga que ausentarme un par de días, pero llegado el caso lo dejaría todo resuelto, no te preocupes.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada. Sólo estoy cansado.

En ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho y salvó a Edward de tener que dar una explicación.

—Adelante —dijo.

—Perdón. —Era Sara y, por el modo en que miró a Aro, era evidente que estaba más que interesada en él—. Han llamado de la constructora diciendo que tenían un pequeño problema en la obra. Les he dicho que esperaran, pero se ha cortado, y he pensado que sería mejor avisaros.

—Has hecho bien, Sara. Yo me encargo —dijo Edward levantándose.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Aro abriendo los ojos como si fuera un cervatillo delante de los faros de un coche.

—Me he dejado el portátil en recepción, en seguida vuelvo. Vosotros podéis quedaros aquí —añadió, sin darle tiempo a su amigo para reaccionar.

Sara, que seguía con una mano apoyada en la puerta, se apartó un poco y miró a Aro algo incómoda.

—Tengo que regresar a la centralita —le dijo.

—Claro. Ha sido un detalle que vinieras a decírnoslo personalmente —la elogió Aro.

—He tratado de llamar, pero Edward debe de tener el teléfono mal colgado. —Señaló al aparato que, efectivamente, estaba mal colgado.

—Ese chico es un caso, pero el mejor arquitecto que he conocido en mucho tiempo.

—Sí, pues creo que él opina lo mismo de ti. —A su modo, le devolvió el cumplido—. Me tengo que ir.

—Claro, claro. —Aro la miró y decidió lanzarse a la piscina—. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar el viernes? Mis hijos estarán con su madre, y yo...

—Me encantaría —lo interrumpió ella, temerosa quizá de que cambiara de opinión y se echara atrás.

—Genial —contestó Aro, más contento que hacía cinco minutos.

—Mi hija estará con sus abuelos paternos —puntualizó entonces Sara.

—¿Tienes una hija? —le preguntó Aro, sorprendido.

—Sí, se llama Claudia, tiene seis años. El viernes te aburriré con sus monerías y te enseñaré un montón de fotos. —Se oyó sonar el timbre—. Me voy.

—Adiós —se despidió Aro y se frotó las manos en el pantalón, las tenía húmedas.

—Vaya, veo que no has perdido práctica —se burló Edward al entrar.

—Ésta me la pagas —le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa—. Tu bolsa con el ordenador está detrás del armario.

—Lo sé. —Levantó las cejas—. Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde.

Después de la conversación con Aro, y de ver que éste había salido vivo del divorcio, Edward estaba sin duda de mejor humor y se sentía más optimista; así que decidió seguir su ejemplo y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la americana para llamar a Bella. Si Aro se había atrevido a arriesgarse de nuevo con una mujer, él no podía ser menos.

Cuando Bella vio el número de Edward en la pantalla de su teléfono creyó estar viendo visiones. Cierto, habían mantenido una conversación relativamente normal, pero ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que las cosas entre ellos dos pudieran cambiar tan rápido.

—¿Diga? —contestó, convencida de que él le diría que se había equivocado.

—Bella, soy yo, Edward —dijo, también algo inseguro—. Acabo de salir del trabajo y estaba pensando que, si te apetece, podríamos ir a cenar algo, y así me hablas un poco más del tal Eric —mintió como un bellaco. No quería ni oír hablar de ese cretino, pero tampoco podía decirle a Bella que por fin tenía una excusa para volver a verla.

—Ah, sí, por qué no —respondió ella atónita—. Si quieres, nos vemos dentro de media hora en esa pizzería que hay cerca de tu piso.

—Perfecto, así podré dejar el portátil y refrescarme un poco. Nos vemos allí.

—De acuerdo. Adiós. —Colgó y, sin comprender todavía lo que acababa de suceder, fue a cambiarse. Ni loca iba a ir a cenar con Edward en chándal. Una cosa era que ya hubiera superado lo suyo, y otra muy distinta que no quisiera que él se arrepintiera de haberla considerado sólo una amiga.

Cuando Bella llegó al restaurante, Edward ya la estaba esperando. No llegaba tarde, sencillamente, él debía de haber llegado antes. Un camarero les estaba preparando una mesa, así que esperaron unos minutos en la barra.

Edward había adelgazado un poco en los últimos meses, y Bella había dado por hecho que se debía a la mala vida que llevaba. Pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, y que no estaba tan a la defensiva con él, se dio cuenta de que tenía las ojeras muy marcadas y que parecía excesivamente cansado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Edward? —le preguntó.

—Sí, claro. Mira, ya podemos sentarnos —le dijo, al ver que el camarero les hacía señas desde la mesa—. Gracias por venir, cuando te he llamado estaba convencido de que ibas a decirme que no.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y decidió ser tan sincera como él lo estaba siendo.

—Ya, a mí también me ha sorprendido que me llamaras.

—Bella, yo...

—No digas nada —lo interrumpió—. La verdad es que hace tiempo que deberíamos haber dejado de comportarnos como dos niños de primaria.

Edward sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Reaccioné muy mal a ese...

—¿Beso? No te preocupes, ya está olvidado —mintió—. Supongo que al principio no me lo tomé demasiado bien, pero tenías razón.

«¿En qué?», se preguntó él.

—Tú y yo sólo somos amigos. Siento haber confundido las cosas —concluyó Bella. Edward apretó fuerte la mandíbula y siguió en silencio.

—Y quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Alec. —El cambio de tema lo cogió un poco desprevenido.

—¿Qué he hecho? —le preguntó.

—Ser su amigo. Animarlo a que volviera a arriesgarse con Irina. Estoy convencida de que has tenido mucho que ver en eso.

Edward estaba tan confuso que no sabía cómo reaccionar. El quería arreglar las cosas con ella, que volviera a tratarlo con el cariño de unos meses atrás, pero la Bella que tenía delante, si bien estaba siendo de lo más amable y simpática, mantenía las distancias. «Y es culpa tuya», se recordó.

—¿Qué vas a comer? —le preguntó ella pasándole la carta.

Había llegado el momento más temido por Edward.

—¿No es aquí donde hacen esa pizza que tanto te gusta?

—¿Esa de ricota y tomate natural? —preguntó Bella—. Sí, es aquí.

—Pues yo voy a pedir eso —dijo él sin ni siquiera hacer el intento de abrir la carta.

Llegó el camarero y tomó nota, y tan pronto como volvieron a quedarse solos, Edward tomó la palabra:

—Cuéntame algo más sobre ese Eric.

—Eric, veamos. Es un año mayor que yo y nos conocimos en la facultad hará un par de meses. Ya nos habíamos visto antes, pero hasta que coincidimos en unas prácticas no nos presentamos formalmente.

—¿Y?

—Y nada, pero me gusta —contestó ella, y le complació ver que Edward cogía la copa para beber algo de agua—. Y creo que yo a él también, pero después de la última vez... —se sonrojó—. Digamos que no me fío demasiado de mis instintos. Tal vez Eric también quiera que sólo seamos amigos.

La llegada del camarero evitó que Edward perdiera los papeles. Estaba claro que eso de «la última vez» lo había dicho por él, y quería decirle que no había malinterpretado nada, que ella le gustaba. Más que eso.

Con los platos delante, ambos se quedaron unos segundos sin hablar, y Bella fue la primera en volver a hacerlo:

—En fin, se lo conté a Alec para ver qué pensaba él, pero creo que Eric le cae muy mal a mi hermano.

Edward decidió que la próxima vez que viera a Alec lo invitaría a una copa.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —le preguntó. A su amigo se le daba muy bien conocer a las personas, y si Eric no le gustaba debía de tener sus motivos.

—Porque siempre que le hablo de él me dice que me lo quite de la cabeza. Según Alec, Eric es una especie de ligón que utiliza a las chicas para que le hagan los trabajos de la facultad y cosas por el estilo. Pero se equivoca, conmigo no es así.

«O todavía no lo ha intentado», pensó Edward, y le vino a la mente la imagen de su hermano Jazz, que siempre conseguía que alguna de sus novias diera la cara por él.

—Hay hombres así, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero Eric no es de ésos. Estoy segura.

—Si tú lo dices... —Sabía que no estaba en situación de poder convencer a Bella de lo contrario—. Pero por lo que me estás contando, no veo en qué puedo ayudarte yo.

—Ah. —Volvió a sonrojarse y, para disimular, dijo—: La pizza está muy caliente. —Vio que él no picaba el anzuelo y optó por la verdad—. Lo del ascensor ha sido una tontería. No sé por qué te lo he contado, supongo que he pensado que ya que me equivoqué contigo, me debías una.

—Estoy convencido de que a ese chico le gustas. —Era imposible que Bella no gustara a alguien.

—Entonces, ¿crees que debería dejarme de bobadas y preguntarle si quiere que vayamos a tomar algo? Según Alice, es lo que tendría que hacer.

Edward trató de no enfadarse con Alice; al fin y al cabo, la pobre no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido entre ellos y seguro que sólo quería ayudar a su hermana.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... —dijo—, pero quizá podrías hacerte la interesante y esperar a que él te lo pidiera.

—Rezó para sonar convincente y para que Bella no se diera cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba pensando.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor. Estoy llena. —Apartó un poquito el plato y dejó los cubiertos encima—. ¿Y, tú?

—¿Yo, qué? —preguntó él, terminando también de comer.

—¿Qué has hecho durante todos estos meses? Dejando a un lado las veces que hemos coincidido en las oficinas de Alec, apenas te he visto el pelo. —Dobló la servilleta y luego volvió a ponérsela encima de las rodillas.

Edward se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, y de repente supo con absoluta claridad que quería contarle lo de su padre. No sólo eso, también fue incapaz de encontrar algún motivo para no hacerlo.

—Mi padre tiene cáncer. Leucemia —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, y en un acto reflejo buscó la mano de Edward.

—Lo siento. No lo sabía, Garrett no me ha dicho nada. —Le apretó los dedos, y vio que él desviaba la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

—Garrett no lo sabe. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento, exceptuando la encargada de recursos humanos de mi empresa —trató de bromear.

—¿Y cómo está?

—Por lo que sé, no muy bien. Al parecer, le detectaron la leucemia en un control rutinario y empezaron con el tratamiento en seguida, pero necesita un trasplante de médula. Todo se ha retrasado un poco porque cogió una ligera neumonía y tienen que esperar a que la supere para salir adelante.

—¿Un trasplante? —preguntó ella, preocupada de verdad.

—Es la mejor alternativa, pero ninguno de mis dos hermanos es compatible. ¿Te apetece tomar un café? —cambió bruscamente de tema—. Aún es pronto —dijo mirando el reloj.

—No gracias, luego me cuesta dormir, y me despierto de muy mal humor. ¿Y tus padres? ¿Cómo lo llevan? La madre de una amiga mía tuvo cáncer hace unos años y lo pasaron muy mal. Ahora están todos bien, pero Maribel siempre me ha dicho que fueron días muy difíciles, física y emocionalmente.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Mira, ¿te importaría que dejáramos de hablar del tema?

Bella apartó la mano de debajo de la de Edward.

—Has sido tú quien lo ha sacado. Yo sólo quería ayudar.

Él la sujetó por la muñeca, consciente de que no quería perder aquel ligero contacto.

—Lo sé, es culpa mía. Es que me cuesta hablar de mi familia.

Ella se relajó un poco; era obvio que a Edward no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, pues ni siquiera Garrett sabía demasiados detalles acerca de su familia.

—Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Edward la miró a los ojos y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Sí, para eso están los amigos.

A partir de esa cena, tras la que se despidieron sin darse ni un beso en la mejilla, Edward sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, y Bella se dijo que lo que había sucedido entre los dos era ya agua pasada. Apenas un par de días más tarde, él la llamó para preguntarle cómo estaba y si le apetecía ir al cine, a lo que ella respondió que sí.

Quedaron en la taquilla de los cines Verdi y vieron una fantástica película inglesa; al salir, Edward se ofreció a acompañarla paseando hasta su casa.

—¿Cómo está tu padre? —preguntó Bella, que no se había atrevido a sacar el tema antes.

—No he hablado con él, pero el doctor Harry me ha dicho que sigue evolucionando bien. Dentro de poco estará listo para el trasplante. —Y el margen de tiempo que tenía Edward para tomar una decisión se estaba agotando.

—¿No has hablado con él?

—Es complicado. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Qué tal las cosas con Eric? ¿Alguna novedad?

Bella tardó unos segundos en responder, porque en aquel preciso instante se dio cuenta de que en aquel par de días no había visto a Eric... y no se había percatado hasta entonces.

—No, ninguna novedad.

—¿Sigues pensando que deberías atreverte a invitarlo a salir? —preguntó él, cruzando los dedos, que ahora mantenía ocultos.

—No, creo que dejaré el papel de atrevida para Alice. Edward, respecto a lo de tu padre, la otra noche, cuando fuimos a cenar, me quedé pensando una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que ninguno de tus hermanos puede donarle médula ósea, pero no dijiste nada de ti. ¿Te has hecho las pruebas para ver si tú eres compatible?

El respiró hondo antes de responder:

—Sí, por eso he viajado tanto a Londres últimamente. Me he hecho las pruebas.

—¿Y?

—Sí, soy compatible. El doctor Harry me llamó hace unos días para comunicármelo.

Ella lo sujetó por el antebrazo y lo detuvo en medio de la calle.

—¿Y cuándo es el trasplante? —Bella todavía no era médico, pero sabía perfectamente que era una intervención arriesgada y le preocupaba que Edward tuviera que someterse a ella.

—Todavía no lo sé. Todavía no sé si voy a donarle mi médula —confesó. Y a juzgar por la mirada de horror de Bella, ésa no era la respuesta que se esperaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**8. Sucedió una noche**

—¿Has dicho que no sabes si vas a donarle médula ósea a tu padre? ¿A tu padre? ¿Por qué?

—Es complicado.

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes. —Bella se mantuvo firme. Una parte de ella le decía que no era nadie para juzgarlo, pero otra gritaba que era imposible que Edward, su Edward, estuviera planteándose tal crueldad.

—Mi padre me echó de casa cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. —No había sido exactamente así, pero eso era lo máximo que se veía capaz de contarle por el momento—. Y hasta hace unos meses no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Y, créeme, si no fuera por mi preciosa médula ósea, Carlisle Cullen podría haber pasado el resto de su vida ignorando mi existencia.

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella, confusa.

—Yo tampoco —convino él en voz baja—. Mira, Bella, no todas las familias son como la tuya, las hay mejores, y otras mucho peores.

—Pero... ¿qué pasó? —No podía evitar tener la sensación de que los padres de Edward eran los culpables de la perenne tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos de éste.

—Es...

—Complicado —lo interrumpió ella.

Él apretó los dientes y la cogió de la mano.

—Bella, ¿no puedes darme un respiro? Eres la primera persona que sabe que me peleé con mis padres. Garrett siempre ha creído que, sencillamente, nos distanciamos, así que, por favor, ¿no puedes darme algo de margen?

—Está bien. No era mi intención presionarte, es sólo que no me encaja que alguien como tú sea capaz de tomar una decisión tan egoísta como ésa.

—Gracias —contestó emocionado, a pesar de que sabía que genéticamente estaba programado para ser increíblemente egoísta. Sólo había que ver a su padre y a su hermano para saberlo—. Significa mucho para mí.

Bella se limitó a asentir y recorrieron las calles que les faltaban hasta llegar al piso de ella en silencio.

—Bueno, gracias por acompañarme. —Buscó la llave en el fondo del bolso—. Me ha gustado la película —añadió nerviosa. A pesar de que se suponía que sólo eran amigos, Bella aún no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse en el momento de la despedida—. Esta semana estoy muy liada, pero si te apetece podríamos ir a tomar un café el viernes por la...

Ella le estaba hablando y Edward no podía dejar de pensar que le había dicho que no se lo imaginaba como un hombre cruel. Y, sin que él le diera ninguna explicación mínimamente satisfactoria, había accedido a darle tiempo. Y ahora le estaba diciendo que si quería podían ir a tomar un café. Entonces, su cerebro le gritó basta y, sin poder evitarlo, y sin querer evitarlo, Edward se agachó y la besó en los labios. Fue un beso breve. Muy breve, igual que si se lo hubiera dado en la mejilla, pero al menos pudo sentir su aliento bajo su boca.

—Buenas noches, Bella —susurró al apartarse.

—Buenas noches —respondió ella, y se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta. Pero Edward vio que se llevaba dos dedos a los labios para tocárselos.

El lunes siguiente, Bella fue a la facultad y en la cafetería se encontró con Eric. Estaba con unos amigos, y oyó que se reían de algo que les había sucedido la noche anterior. Ella pidió su café y se sentó a la barra.

—Hola, Bella —la saludó Eric, que se había levantado de la mesa en la que estaba con sus amigos.

—Hola —respondió ella.

—¿Tienes clase?

—Sí, dentro de media hora.

—Este fin de semana nos vamos a la casa que Ben tiene en Ibiza. ¿Te gustaría venir? Bella se puso algo nerviosa, pero consiguió disimularlo.

—¿Quiénes vais? —preguntó.

—Pues Ben, por supuesto, Ángela, su novia, una de sus amigas, no me acuerdo cómo se llama. Yo, y Jared, de farmacia.

—¿Y estás seguro de que no les importará que yo también me apunte? Apenas los conozco.

—No, qué va. Me dijeron que podía invitar a quien quisiera. —La miró a los ojos, dejándole claro por qué había pensado en ella—. Nos iremos el viernes por la tarde, y regresaremos el domingo por la noche.

Ella no sabía qué decir. Casi no conocía al propietario de la casa ni al resto del grupo, y la incomodaba un poco que Eric diera casi por hecho que su incipiente relación fuese a dar aquel giro. Pero por otro lado, si nunca pasaba tiempo con él, jamás llegaría a conocerlo.

—Me tengo que ir a clase, ¿te puedo contestar más tarde? —Cogió la carpeta que había dejado encima de la barra. Vio que la sonrisa de Eric, que había aparecido en sus labios desde el principio de la conversación, se apagaba un poco—. Me apetecería mucho ir —le dijo, para ver si así lo compensaba por no responderle en aquel preciso instante.

—Claro, éste es mi móvil. —Cogió el bolígrafo que Bella llevaba colgado de la goma elástica de la carpeta y apuntó el número en ella—. Llámame cuando quieras.

Bella salió de la cafetería y se fue a clase, pero a decir verdad no prestó demasiada atención a lo que decía el profesor. Su mente pasaba de encontrar argumentos a favor de decir que sí, para luego darle varios para decir que no. La sorprendía que Eric la hubiera invitado, pero, tal como decía Alice, la mayoría de la gente de su edad no era tan complicada como ella y a menudo hacían cosas sólo para pasarlo bien. Seguro que si se lo preguntaba a su hermana, le diría que no le diera tantas vueltas y que dijera que sí, o que no, pero que no se complicara tanto la vida. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un fin de semana; en el mejor de los casos, conocería gente nueva y quizá hiciera algunos buenos amigos, por no mencionar que tal vez descubriera si entre ella y Eric podía haber algo; y en el peor se aburriría y perdería un fin de semana. A la hora de cenar, había decidido que iba a aceptar la invitación, pero no llamó a Eric. Esperaría al miércoles por la mañana.

Edward trató de concentrarse en los planos que estaba modificando, pero su mente se empeñaba en recordar el inocente beso que le había dado a Bella y el mensaje que el doctor Harry había dejado en su contestador. El médico lo había llamado ese mismo día a primera hora de la mañana para decirle que era imperativo que ese fin de semana viajara a Londres para realizar las últimas pruebas previas al trasplante. El oncólogo también le decía que, en caso de que no accediera a ser donante, debía decírselo cuanto antes para poder buscar una alternativa.

Edward todavía no se había decidido, y el principal motivo de su indecisión era que, a esas alturas, ni su padre ni su madre se habían dignado pedírselo, sencillamente, habían dado por hecho que él lo haría. No quería humillarlos, ni que fueran a verlo contándole historias falsas sobre el amor que de repente sentían hacia él, pero sí que le gustaría que lo trataran con respeto. Y una conversación entre adultos era lo mínimo que se merecía. Frustrado, lanzó el lápiz encima del escritorio.

—Vaya, no sé qué te ha hecho el pobre lápiz —dijo Aro desde la puerta—, pero seguro que se arrepiente.

—No te había visto —contestó Edward—. ¿Qué querías?

—Ya sé que en los últimos días te lo he preguntado varias veces, pero correré el riesgo de repetirme: ¿te pasa algo?

—Nada. Estaba trabajando en los cambios que me pasaste. Lo de los balcones de los pisos superiores me parece muy buena idea.

—Gracias. Tu sugerencia sobre el sistema de ventilación ha sido básica. Y, bueno, ahora que los dos nos hemos halagado mutuamente, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa?

—¿Saliste con Sara?

—Me rindo, veo que estás empeñado en cambiar de tema. —Levantó las manos dándose por vencido—. Sí, fuimos a cenar. Es una mujer sorprendente, ¿sabías que terminó los estudios después de que naciera su hija? ¿Y que la ha criado ella sola?

—No, no lo sabía. Me alegro de que lo pasarais bien.

—Sí. —Al ver el modo en que lo miraba Edward, se apresuró a añadir—: No pasó nada. Sara es toda una dama.

—Por supuesto. Y tú todo un caballero, pero eso no implica que no podáis llegar a conoceros mejor.

—Eres incansable. En fin, venía a ver si estabas listo para salir. Quedamos que hoy pasaríamos por la obra para comentar las últimas novedades con el capataz.

Edward se había olvidado por completo de la cita.

—Por supuesto. Guardo todo esto y nos vamos.

—Te espero en recepción —dijo Aro, y salió dejándolo de nuevo a solas.

Edward recogió el lápiz, guardó el cuaderno en la bolsa y fue en busca de su amigo. Tenía que ir a Londres.

Debía enfrentarse a sus padres y tomar una decisión. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, igual que sabía que no quería ir solo. La visita con el capataz consiguió que, durante unas horas, no pensara en nada más, pero tan pronto como entró en su apartamento, todas aquellas preguntas volvieron a asaltarlo. Eran más de las diez, y quizá algo tarde para llamarla, pensó, pero la llamó igualmente.

—¿Edward?

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó él.

—No, qué va. Alice y yo estábamos viendo la tele. Espera un segundo. —Oyó que Bella se levantaba del sofá y le decía a su hermana que iba a su habitación—. Ya está, así no la molesto. Dime.

—Esta mañana me ha dejado un mensaje el médico que lleva el caso de mi padre —le explicó, relativamente tranquilo, aunque sintió un ligero temblor en la mano con que sujetaba el teléfono—. Tengo que ir a Londres este mismo fin de semana. —Tomó aire—. Y tengo que decidir, de una vez por todas, si voy a donarle médula a mi padre o no.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Bella estaba sentada encima de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas como una india.

—No lo sé. Bella, yo... sé que te parecerá absurdo, pero —cerró los ojos, y agradeció que ella no pudiera verlo— ¿te importaría acompañarme a Londres?

—¿A Londres? ¿Este fin de semana?

—Sí. Yo me ocuparía de todo, por supuesto.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos; ella porque trataba de comprender lo que estaba pasando, y él porque tenía miedo de oír la respuesta que ella pudiera darle.

—Edward, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó Bella al fin—. Nos hemos pasado los últimos meses evitándonos. De no haber sido por el nacimiento de Anne, seguramente habríamos podido seguir así eternamente.

—Siempre me he arrepentido de cómo reaccioné aquella noche, Bella —confesó—. Este fin de semana va a ser muy difícil para mí, y necesito tener un amigo a mi lado. —Habría dicho que necesitaba tenerla a ella, pero supuso que Bella no lo creería—. No puedo pedírselo a Garrett, y tampoco a Alec. Y ya te dije que nunca le había contado a nadie que estaba tan distanciado de mis padres. —Ella seguía sin decir nada—. Si no quieres venir, lo entenderé. No pasa nada, de verdad. Es sólo que... tenía que preguntártelo.

—El viernes termino a las doce, y por mí podríamos regresar el martes, o incluso el miércoles por la mañana. El lunes y el martes que viene no tengo clases —explicó Bella. Había estado a punto de decirle que no podía acompañarlo, que estaba ocupada, pero algo en la voz de Edward le hizo ver que no estaba acostumbrado a pedirle nada a nadie, y que de verdad temía hacer solo ese viaje, así que aceptó. Y tan pronto como le dijo que sí, tuvo la sensación de que eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

—Gracias, Bella. —Carraspeó para aclararse la voz—. Mañana mismo compraré los billetes y reservaré el hotel.

—¿Y tu apartamento de Londres? ¿No preferirías ir allí? Mi hermana me dijo que habías decidido conservarlo.

Edward se quedó pensando unos momentos. La verdad era que le gustaría ir a su casa. Aunque en Barcelona estaba muy bien instalado, echaba de menos su apartamento de Londres, y a esa pequeña parte masoquista que vivía en su interior le gustaría ver cómo encajaba Bella en él.

—Había pensado que en un hotel estarías más cómoda, pero si a ti no te importa, la verdad es que me gustaría ir a mi casa —contestó sincero.

—Por supuesto que no me importa. —«Y siento mucha curiosidad.»—. Así te ahorras el hotel, y podremos ir a nuestro aire.

—Gracias, Bella. Significa mucho para mí —le dijo más emocionado de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

—De nada, Edward. Vamos, duerme un poco, suenas muy cansado. Hablamos mañana y terminamos de organizar las cosas. Supongo que necesitarás mi número de pasaporte, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Suspiró—. Te llamo mañana. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches.

Bella colgó el móvil y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su hermana Alice estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

—Así que te vas a Londres —dijo despreocupada.

—Eso parece —respondió ella desde la cama; seguía sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de suceder.

—Bueno. —Alice se dio media vuelta, pero antes de salir de la habitación, añadió—: El jueves, cuando llegue de clase, te ayudo a hacer la maleta.

El miércoles por la mañana, Bella llamó a Eric para decirle que le había surgido un imprevisto y que, lamentándolo mucho, no podría ir con ellos de fin de semana. A él no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia, pero tampoco se apenó en exceso, y Bella supuso que el guapo estudiante de medicina tardaría media hora, como mucho, en pedírselo a otra. Y lo mejor de todo fue que ni siquiera le importó. Por la tarde, cuando regresaba a su casa después de pasar un par de horas en la biblioteca, le sonó el móvil y vio que era Garrett, su cuñado.

—Hola, Garrett, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo están Kate y Anne? —preguntó nada más descolgar.

—Todos estamos bien. ¿Puede saberse por qué Edward me ha dicho esta mañana que el próximo fin de semana tú y él ibais a estar en Londres?

Bella se quedó algo sorprendida, ella misma habría llamado a Kate para contárselo, pero la sorprendió que Edward hubiera facilitado esa información. Tenía la sensación de que quería llevar todo aquello de sus problemas familiares en secreto.

—Me ha pedido que lo acompañe —optó por responder vagamente—. Y este fin de semana lo tengo libre.

—Ya, sólo dime una cosa, ¿tiene algo que ver con que su padre esté enfermo? Vamos, Bella, soy periodista, y el padre de Edward es uno de los hombres más poderosos de toda Inglaterra. Sam me llamó para contármelo.

—Él me dijo que de momento no se lo había contado a nadie.

—Y no lo ha hecho. Ya te he dicho que me he enterado por Sam. Pero ¿me estás diciendo que a ti sí te lo ha contado? Bella, si eso es así, deja que te diga una cosa. Significas mucho más para Edward de lo que él mismo está dispuesto a admitir. Dios, si yo tardé seis años en lograr que me confirmara que era hijo de Carlisle Cullen.

—No será para tanto. Y sí, su padre está enfermo. Leucemia.

—Mierda, ¿y puede saberse por qué el muy idiota no me ha dicho nada? Se supone que soy su mejor amigo.

—Creo que no quería molestar —sugirió ella.

—Mira, Bella, ve con él y ayúdale en lo que puedas, porque te juro que cuando todo esto pase voy a cantarle las cuarenta. Si no llego a llamarlo esta mañana para preguntarle si le iba bien celebrar el nacimiento de Anne este fin de semana, seguro que tampoco me habría contado lo de Londres.

—Lo siento, Garrett. No sé qué decir, pero si te consuela, te habrías enterado igual. Yo iba a llamar a Kate más tarde.

—Lo sé... Siento que tengas que pagar tú mi mal humor, es que al burro de Edward a veces hay que recordarle que no está solo en el mundo. En fin, ¿a qué hora os vais?

—Se supone que tenemos que hablar esta noche para acabar de concretar los detalles. Cuando sepa el horario del vuelo os lo haré saber, y no te preocupes por nada. Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que a Edward le quede claro que tiene muy buenos amigos.

—Bueno, estoy convencido de que si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú, Bella —añadió con tono enigmático—. Llámanos cuando sepas la hora de salida y todas esas cosas, ¿vale?

—Así lo haré. Adiós, Garrett.

—Adiós.

En cuanto Bella llegó a su casa el móvil volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era Edward, para pedirle su número de pasaporte y poder comprar así los billetes. Sonaba mucho más sereno y recuperado que el día anterior, y cuando tuvo toda la información, colgó dándole de nuevo las gracias. El jueves por la mañana, Bella se encontró con un mensaje en el que le detallaba el horario del vuelo.

Edward fue a buscarla el viernes a primera hora de la tarde a su piso. El vuelo salía a las cinco y tenían el tiempo justo de llegar al aeropuerto, facturar y pasar el control de pasaportes. Ella llevaba tan sólo una diminuta maleta, primero se había decidido por una bolsa de mano, pero cuando Edward le confirmó que se quedarían en Londres hasta el martes por la tarde, optó por coger la maleta. No iba muy cargada, pero sí había cogido algo más de ropa por si le quedaba algo de tiempo libre para hacer turismo. No se tomaba aquel viaje como unas vacaciones; iba allí a ayudar a Edward, y si tenía que pasarse los cuatro días en la sala de espera del hospital, pues allí era donde iba a estar.

Durante el vuelo, él le contó las pruebas que le habían realizado para asegurarse de la compatibilidad de su médula ósea, y también la puso al día de los procedimientos a los que se había sometido Carlisle, su padre. Ella se dio cuenta de que Edward casi siempre llamaba a su padre por el nombre de pila, pero no le preguntó por qué. Ya tendría tiempo más adelante, y él, aunque se empeñaba en disimularlo, estaba nervioso. Aterrizaron en Heathrow, y quizá fuera por la atmósfera inglesa, o por el frío, Edward se relajó un poco y en el taxi que los llevó hasta su apartamento le estuvo contando que le había dejado las llaves a una amiga, Leah. También le habló de Jacob, al que Bella también conocía de oídos, pues había sido el jefe de Kate durante los meses en que su hermana trabajó en Londres.

Pero en ningún momento le habló de sus padres ni de sus hermanos. A medida que el taxi iba acercándose a la ciudad, el tráfico se hacía más denso, hasta que se quedaron parados. Bella miró hacia afuera y vio el triste cielo inglés, y pensó que le apetecía mucho más estar allí que en Ibiza con unos compañeros de facultad.

Con una leve sonrisa en los labios, se quedó dormida el resto del trayecto.


	11. Chapter 11

**9. La princesa prometida**

Edward todavía no podía creerse que Bella hubiera aceptado acompañarlo a Londres. Se había pasado toda la mañana convencido de que, cuando fuera a buscarla, le diría que había cambiado de opinión y que no iba a ir con él. Pero no había sido así, todo lo contrario. Bella estaba esperándolo maleta en mano y con una sonrisa en los labios. Durante el viaje, él le explicó lo que sabía acerca de la enfermedad de Carlisle, que no era mucho, pero le pareció que tenía el deber de contárselo.

Ella lo escuchó atenta y, aunque le hizo algunas preguntas, ninguna fue si iba a donarle o no médula ni sobre los orígenes de sus problemas familiares. En el taxi, la aburrió con las historias de sus amigos, hasta que ella terminó por quedarse dormida.

El coche se detuvo y Edward sacudió a Bella ligeramente por el hombro para despertarla.

—Ya hemos llegado —le susurró para no sobresaltarla.

Ella abrió despacio los ojos.

—Me he quedado dormida. Lo siento —dijo algo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes. —Bajó del vehículo, pagó la carrera y se hizo cargo de las maletas—. Es normal que estés cansada, y tampoco es que te estuviera contando algo excesivamente interesante.

Bella se sonrojó todavía más.

—No es eso.

El taxi arrancó y Edward la guió hasta el portal de su apartamento.

—Ayer llamé a Leah para decirle que venía, y me dijo que pasaría esta mañana para encender la calefacción y dejarme algo en la nevera. Es un sol.

—Mi hermana me ha contado maravillas de ella. ¿Crees que podré conocerla?

—Por supuesto —respondió él sin dudar—. No hace falta que te pases todo el día conmigo.

—Edward, he venido aquí para estar a tu lado. Si tenemos tiempo de ir a ver a tus amigos, genial. Si no, no pasa nada. Era sólo una idea.

Él apretó la mandíbula, un gesto que Bella ya había descubierto que delataba que estaba nervioso.

—Gracias. Es aquí. —Subieron una única planta. Edward abrió la puerta de su apartamento, y sintió una enorme sensación de paz. Realmente había echado más de menos aquel lugar de lo que creía—. Pasa.

—Vaya, es precioso —dijo Bella al ver los dibujos y bocetos de distintos edificios que decoraban las paredes del pasillo—. ¿Los has dibujado tú?

—Qué más quisiera. Yo sólo los colecciono, algunos son de arquitectos famosos, otros de meros desconocidos. Los compro en ferias y mercadillos.

—Pues algún día deberías enmarcar uno de los tuyos y colgarlo.

—No digas tonterías —contestó, constatando a su paso que todo estaba en mejor estado de lo que él lo había dejado. Realmente, Leah era un sol.

—En serio. ¿Has dibujado algo más en estos meses?

—No, la verdad es que no he estado demasiado inspirado.

—Comprendo —dijo ella.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella creía que esa falta de inspiración se debía a la enfermedad de su padre, cuando en realidad era ella el motivo, pero no la sacó de su error.

—Éste es el cuarto de invitados. —Abrió una puerta y le enseñó una acogedora habitación decorada en tonos verde pálido. Había una cama de matrimonio, un armario y un espejo de cuerpo entero—. La señora Kim eligió el color, y el espejo —añadió con una sonrisa.

—¿La señora Kim?

—Mi niñera.

Bella levantó una ceja y él dedujo que quería que desarrollara algo más aquella escueta respuesta.

—Cuando me fui de mi casa, ella fue una de las pocas personas que me ayudó, así que cuando compré este apartamento pensé que sería bonito pedirle su opinión acerca de algunas cosas —explicó, como si tuviera que defenderse.

—Yo también tenía una niñera de pequeña —le aseguró ella—. Bueno, mi madre solía decir que era una santa por soportarnos a todos.

—¿Ah, sí? —A Edward le sorprendió que Bella no quisiera saber nada más. Y llegó a la conclusión de que aquello era una muestra de lo generosa que era—. ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Sue, y ya está muerta.

—Vaya, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, era muy mayor. Murió una noche, mientras dormía, después de ir unos días de viaje con unas amigas también jubiladas. Nosotros la habíamos visto el día anterior, y nos contó entusiasmada lo bien que se lo había pasado. Así que, tal como dice mi madre, supongo que murió feliz.

—Eso sí que es tener suerte. La señora Kim, también es mayor, pero espero que le quede cuerda para rato.

Bella pensó que era la primera vez que lo veía hablar de alguien de su pasado con cariño.

—Bueno, pues dile a la señora Kim, que me encanta el espejo —dijo, en un intento por aligerar algo el ambiente.

—Se lo diré. El baño está por allí, puedes tomar posesión de él. Yo tengo otro en mi habitación. La cocina y el comedor están al final del pasillo. Y la otra habitación es mi estudio, aunque últimamente no puede decirse que lo haya utilizado demasiado.

—Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrás que regresar aquí, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Tienes hambre o prefieres acostarte?

—Después de la cabezadita del taxi, la verdad es que estoy algo hambrienta, aunque te confieso que no me apetece demasiado salir.

—Supongo que en la cocina encontraré algo que ofrecerte —dijo él, ya desde la puerta—. Ponte cómoda, yo iré a dejar las cosas en mi dormitorio y luego investigaré por la despensa.

—Te ayudo.

—Está bien. Cuando quieras, ven a la cocina.

Edward salió de allí y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Todo estaba idéntico a como lo había dejado. Encima de la mesilla de noche estaba la novela que estaba leyendo y el diccionario marcado con fosforito. Y también se hallaba el reproductor de MP3 que se había dejado allí. Tenía dos, y aun así, siempre terminaba por perder uno. Colocó el ligero equipaje encima de la cama y colgó la poca ropa que se había llevado en el armario. Se cambió y se puso una camiseta y un pantalón de algodón azul marino que solía utilizar para hacer deporte. Se lavó las manos y fue hacia la cocina. No se permitió detenerse ni un segundo... porque si lo hacía se daría cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba que Bella estuviera en su apartamento.

Bella se quedó sentada en la cama unos segundos, pensando en la conversación que acababan de mantener y tratando de imaginarse qué se encontrarían en el hospital. Había tenido que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle a Edward por qué se había peleado con sus padres, o por qué no tenía contacto con sus hermanos.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas, pero por más que le daba vueltas al tema, no conseguía imaginar ningún motivo por el que alguien pudiera estar enfadado con Edward durante tanto tiempo. Él se lo contaría cuando estuviera preparado, se recordó, se lo había prometido, así que de nada serviría que siguiera allí embobada. Se levantó, fue al cuarto de baño, que también era precioso, a refrescarse y luego se dirigió a la cocina.

Edward estaba preparando una ensalada en un cuenco, y junto a él había una bandeja con varios quesos y jamón italiano, así como unas rebanadas de pan.

—He pensado que, a la hora que es, estaría bien comer algo ligero. Además, tengo que estar en el hospital mañana a las ocho —explicó sin darse la vuelta.

—Claro, la verdad es que tiene muy buena pinta. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar? —preguntó Bella.

—Dentro de la nevera encontrarás agua y varios zumos, coge lo que quieras.

Ella fue hacia el frigorífico y vio la nota que había fijada en él con un par de imanes.

—Está claro que Leah y Jacob te han echado de menos —comentó con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Edward, sorprendido por el comentario.

—Por la nota que te han dejado en la nevera.

«La nota», recordó él. Al abrir la nevera la había visto, pero estaba demasiado cansado, y nervioso, como para tratar de leerla, y pensó que ya lo haría más tarde.

—Ah, sí. Ellos son así. —Esperó que esa respuesta tan vaga bastara para cerrar el tema.

—¿Y piensas hacerles caso?

«¿Caso en qué?», se preguntó Edward, pero de todos modos se arriesgó a responder:

—Qué va, esos dos están locos. Esto ya está. ¿Te importa coger los platos y los vasos? Bella cogió los utensilios y lo siguió hacia el comedor, pero no pudo quitarse de encima la sensación de que Edward no estaba siendo del todo sincero con ella, si no, ¿por qué demonios le había dicho que no pensaba llamar a sus amigos cuando eso era lo único que le pedían en la nota?

Durante la improvisada cena, Edward le dijo unas veinte veces que no hacía falta que lo acompañara al hospital a primera hora. Y Bella le respondió las veinte veces que por supuesto que iría con él. Edward también le dijo que no sabía si sus hermanos, Jazz y Rosalie, estarían allí, pero que en el caso de que eso sucediera, no debía de preocuparse por ellos. Edward todavía no había coincidido con Jazz, y la verdad era que temía dicho encuentro; su hermano siempre había sido capaz de herirlo con apenas dos palabras. Y, si bien Rosalie lo había sorprendido, ésta se parecía demasiado a su madre y Edward sabía que, en caso de conflicto, nunca lo defendería. Fueron a acostarse, y él tardó un poco en dormirse, pero cuando lo consiguió fue con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Sí, le gustaba que Bella estuviera en su casa.

Por la mañana, al sonar el despertador, tanto Bella como Edward tardaron un rato en identificar dónde estaban, pero los dos, cada uno en su respectiva habitación, se alegraron de saber que iban a pasar el día en compañía del otro, aunque fuera en un hospital. Cuando ella salió de su habitación, lista ya para irse, descubrió que Edward le había preparado el desayuno. Él también estaba listo, y, mientras sujetaba una taza de café en una mano, en la otra tenía un lápiz con el que no paraba de dibujar algo en su cuaderno.

—¿Qué estás dibujando? —le preguntó Bella al entrar en la cocina.

—Buenos días —saludó él, cerrando de inmediato el cuaderno—. No es nada. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás nervioso?

—Diría que no, pero supongo que mentiría. —Salió de la cocina y fue a guardar el cuaderno en la habitación donde le había dicho que tenía su estudio.

Bella aprovechó para servirse una taza de café y dar un mordisco a una de las magdalenas que él había dejado en una bandeja. Edward reapareció al cabo de unos minutos.

—Por mí podemos irnos —dijo ella, dejando la taza limpia en la encimera.

—De acuerdo.

Salieron del apartamento y él detuvo un taxi. El hospital no estaba excesivamente lejos, pero sí lo suficiente como para que no le apeteciera ir andando a esas horas de la mañana. Durante el camino, volvió a decirle a Bella que no hacía falta que se quedara allí todo el día con él, a lo que ella volvió a responderle que no dijera tonterías.

Llegaron al hospital, que tenía el mismo aspecto que los de Barcelona, pensó Bella, y se dirigieron a la planta de oncología. Al salir del ascensor, se toparon con un hombre rubio, muy atractivo, de unos cuarenta años, y con la mirada más cruel que Bella había visto nunca.

—Vaya, mira quién ha venido —dijo el rubio—. Y yo que pensaba que no serías capaz de llegar hasta aquí sin ayuda. —Miró a Bella, a la que repasó de arriba abajo—. Aunque, por lo que veo, no me he equivocado tanto.

Ella no entendió a qué venía tanta animosidad, pero cuando vio que Edward retrocedía como si estuviera asustado no lo dudó ni un instante y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Él le apretó la mano con fuerza y Bella supo que el gesto lo había reconfortado.

—Hola, Jazz, y yo veo que no has cambiado nada. ¿Te importa? —Hizo un gesto con la mano que tenía libre.

El tal Jazz se apartó y les dejó vía libre.

—Papá está en su habitación —informó, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Te están esperando.

Edward se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Supongo que vas a consentir en ser el donante, ¿no? Ya era hora de que sirvieras para algo.

Bella sintió que él le apretaba los dedos todavía con más fuerza y temió que fuera a pelearse con su hermano allí mismo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el tal Jazz le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Edward —le dijo, tirándole ligeramente de la mano—, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Él parpadeó y la miró, como si justo en aquel instante recordara su presencia.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Cuanto antes empecemos con todo esto, antes podremos irnos.

Jazz los observó con una mueca sardónica en el rostro, pero algo debió de ver en los ojos de Edward cuando éste volvió a mirarlo, porque, sin decir una palabra más, se metió en el ascensor y se fue.

—Ése era mi hermano mayor, Jasper —le dijo Edward a Bella cuando las puertas se cerraron y el rubio desapareció.

—Ya lo he deducido —contestó ella—. Y no me puedo creer que seáis familia.

—Yo tampoco, pero créeme, lo somos. Mi padre se aseguró de comprobarlo.

Bella se quedó helada ante lo que aquello implicaba, y, por desgracia, tuvo el presentimiento de que aquello era tan sólo la punta del iceberg en cuanto a los problemas familiares de Edward se refería.

Recorrieron el pasillo del hospital y se detuvieron frente a la habitación del señor Cullen.

—Bella, no hace falta que entres —dijo Edward, pero por el modo en que le seguía sujetando la mano, ella dedujo que no lo decía en serio. O que, si lo hacía, su propio cuerpo había decidido traicionarlo.

—Vamos, llama a la puerta.

Él le hizo caso y un segundo más tarde se oyó la voz de una mujer diciéndoles que entraran.

Tumbado en la cama había un hombre de unos sesenta años largos, muy parecido al rubio con el que se habían encontrado al salir del ascensor. Era evidente que de joven había sido muy atractivo y, a juzgar por la mueca de desprecio que le desfiguraba el rostro, también se hacía patente que odiaba estar enfermo, y que se tomaba todo aquello como una traición por parte de su cuerpo. Sentada en una butaca a su lado había una mujer muy atractiva. También era rubia y Bella pensó que debía de haber hecho un pacto con el diablo porque, si bien estaba claro que era la madre de Edward, no aparentaba ni mucho menos la edad que debía de tener.

—Buenos días —saludó Bella al entrar, con la sensación de estar en medio de un duelo de pistoleros y de que necesitaba hacer algo para romper la tensión.

—Buenos días —respondió la mujer, levantándose de la butaca—. ¿Has hablado ya con el doctor Harry, Edward?

—Todavía no —dijo él tenso—. Esme, Carlisle, ella es Bella.

En circunstancias normales, Bella les habría dado dos besos, pero estaba claro que lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación no era normal, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Has rellenado ya los papeles del trasplante de médula? —preguntó Carlisle desde la cama.

—Todavía no —repitió Edward, sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre.

Éste intensificó su mueca de desdén.

—Edward, Edward, creía que después de tanto tiempo ya se te habría pasado. Vamos, ¿no puedes ponerte en nuestro lugar?

—Pues no, no puedo. Y no creo que pueda hacerlo jamás.

—Edward, tienes que entender que nosotros sólo queríamos lo mejor para ti —intervino su madre, e incluso a Bella, que acababa de conocerla, le sonó hipócrita.

—¿Lo mejor para mí? ¿Lo mejor para mí era tratarme como si fuera idiota?

—No exageres, Edward. Y sabes que teníamos motivos de sobra para creerlo.

—No, no los teníais. Si os hubierais molestado en tratar de entender lo que me estaba pasando, si os hubierais dignado perder cinco minutos de vuestro precioso tiempo, habríais sabido que no teníais motivos para creer tal cosa. Pero no, para ti —señaló a su madre—, era mucho más importante tu profesor de tenis, tus masajes y tus liposucciones. Y para ti —le tocó el turno a su padre—, tus reuniones, tus secretarias y tu prestigio.

—Ah, ¿conque de eso se trata? ¿Qué pasa Edward, no vas a darme tu médula si no te pido perdón, es eso? Pues lo llevas claro, hijo —pronunció esa última palabra como si fuera un insulto—. No pienso disculparme por nada. El apellido Cullen significa mucho para mí, y no iba a permitir que nos dejaras en ridículo. No me interpretes mal, me alegro de que consiguieras sacarte el título de arquitecto. —No hizo falta que añadiera «aunque me sorprende que lo consiguieras», pues estaba claro que era lo que pensaba—. Pero no iba a dejar que un hijo mío, que a los diez años todavía era incapaz de leer, echara nuestra reputación por tierra. Sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, en el fondo te pareces más a mí de lo que crees. Les dije a mis abogados que prepararan la documentación necesaria para llevarte a juicio. Después de todo, sigues siendo mi hijo y, bueno, si no estás dispuesto a ayudarme por las buenas, como te dije, tendrás que hacerlo por las malas.

Si a Bella le hubieran cortado un brazo en aquel mismo instante, seguramente ni lo habría notado. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que estaba escupiendo tanto veneno por la boca? ¿Y qué era esa tontería de que su hijo iba a avergonzarlo? ¿Que no había aprendido a leer hasta los diez años? No entendía nada, pero sintió que Edward empezaba a temblar y en aquel preciso instante eso fue lo único que le importó.

—No será necesario, Carlisle. Le diré al doctor Harry que lo prepare todo para el trasplante, aunque espero por tu bien que no necesites un segundo. —Tiró de la mano de Bella y se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Adiós.

Salieron de la habitación, pero Edward no se detuvo hasta llegar a otra puerta que había al final del pasillo, con una placa en la que podía leerse el nombre del oncólogo. Llamó y, al oír la voz del médico, entró sin dilación.

—Hola, Edward, no sabía que habías llegado. —El hombre iba a levantarse, pero las siguientes palabras de Edward lo detuvieron:

—Puede prepararlo todo para el trasplante, doctor.

—De acuerdo. —Bella vio que al hombre le sorprendía que hubiera accedido a la intervención—. Toma, éstas son las hojas de la autorización y algunas recomendaciones previas y postoperatorias. —Abrió una agenda que tenía delante—. Podríamos llevar a cabo la operación este martes y, si todo saliera bien, te daría el alta el lunes siguiente.

—Llamaré a mi empresa y les preguntaré si hay algún problema. Telefonearé esta tarde a la enfermera para confirmárselo. Si a usted le parece bien.

—Perfecto. Gracias por tu colaboración, Edward. —El doctor se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

Y Edward se la estrechó con convicción. Estaba claro que aquel hombre no tenía nada que ver con lo que ocurría entre padre e hijo.

—Un segundo, Edward. Deduzco de la señorita que te acompaña se quedará contigo, ¿no? No deberías estar solo después de la intervención.

Él se quedó helado. Le había costado tanto tomar aquella decisión que ni siquiera se había planteado si Bella iba a poder quedarse con él. Había sido muy presuntuoso por su parte, pero al padecer, su mente se había olvidado completamente de sus modales. Iba a decir que no, que ya llamaría a otra persona para que se quedara con él; quizá la señora Kim pudiese ir, o incluso Leah, o Jacob. Pero en aquel instante, Bella respondió por él:

—Sí, doctor, yo me quedaré con él. Permítame que me presente, soy Bella. Bella Swan, la prometida de Edward.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo con otros dos capítulos, espero que les guste el rumbo que esta tomando la historia y me dejen saber que opinan de ello. Nos leemos mañana.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**10. La bella y la bestia**

—Lamento si me he excedido —dijo Bella al llegar a la calle. Habían salido del despacho del doctor Harry hacía cinco minutos y Edward aún no le había dirigido la palabra—. Sé cómo funcionan los hospitales, y he pensado que diciendo que era tu prometida nos ahorraríamos problemas.

—¿Qué? No, no te disculpes —dijo él, aunque era obvio que todavía seguía algo ausente—. Tienes razón, ha sido la mejor. En realidad, soy yo el que debería pedirte disculpas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberte metido en todo esto. ¿Estás cansada? Te lo pregunto porque me gustaría caminar un rato, pero tú si quieres puedes regresar a casa en taxi. —Edward sabía que no estaba construyendo unas frases nada coherentes, pero seguía alterado por el enfrentamiento con sus padres. Era increíble que tantos años después todavía tuvieran el poder de hacerlo sentir tan inseguro.

—No, estoy bien, y la verdad es que también me apetece caminar. ¿Vamos? —Le ofreció una mano y él se la cogió sin dudarlo.

Pasearon en silencio durante mucho rato, Bella iba mirando a su alrededor, más que nada para ver si así conseguía no preguntarle a Edward qué demonios había sucedido allí dentro. Y él seguía con la mirada perdida, seguramente tratando de olvidar lo que Bella tenía tantas ganas de descubrir.

—¿Te da miedo la intervención? —le preguntó al cruzar un parque. Bella supuso que era una pregunta relativamente inofensiva y perfectamente razonable, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—¿El trasplante? No, la verdad es que no. El doctor Harry me ha explicado los riesgos que comporta, tanto el de la anestesia como la posibilidad de sufrir alguna lesión en el sistema motriz. Y, bueno, no te engañaré, no me hace ninguna gracia saber que van a estar hurgando en mi espalda, pero —se encogió de hombros—, el equipo del hospital es excelente, así que supongo que estoy en buenas manos. Tampoco he pensado demasiado en ello.

—Por lo que yo sé, es una intervención muy seria, pero habitual. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien. —Le apretó la mano—. Y seguro que te recuperarás en seguida.

Caminaron unos metros más y el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos.

—No hace falta que te quedes todos los días —dijo Edward cuando estaban a unas calles de su casa—. Puedo decirle a la señora Kim que venga a hacerme compañía. O incluso a Leah.

Bella iba a contestarle que no fuera idiota, pero algo le dijo que él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a escuchar ese insulto. Y, aunque ella se lo hubiera dicho con cariño, optó por no pronunciarlo.

—Quiero quedarme. Además, si me fuera, tampoco podría pensar en nada más. Prefiero estar aquí, contigo, a regresar a Barcelona y pasarme toda la semana preguntándome si estarás bien. —Sabía que se estaba sonrojando, pero le daba igual, quizá había llegado el momento de ser completamente sincera con él y consigo misma.

—Gracias, Bella. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. —Edward tomó aire—. Creo que debería llamar a Leah y a Jacob.

—Y también a Garrett. Está muy preocupado por ti. —Bella decidió traicionar un poquito la confianza de su cuñado—. Sabe que tu padre está enfermo, Sam se lo dijo. No te enfades con ellos, por favor, sólo se preocupan por ti.

Edward volvió a quedarse callado, y no dijo nada más hasta llegar a su apartamento.

—Sé que se preocupan por mí —dijo entonces, frustrado.

Se sentó en el sofá color crema de la sala. Frente a él había una pequeña mesa de café color caoba, y encima estaban los mandos del aparato de música y del televisor. No se veía ninguna revista. Y el único objeto presente era otro de los cuadernos de Edward, con un lápiz negro metido en la goma que lo cerraba.

Bella se sentó a su lado y esperó a que él continuara.

—Los llamaré mañana —dijo Edward—, creo que ahora mismo no me apetece contarle a nadie que me tienen que operar —añadió con una triste sonrisa.

—Es normal. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo, un té?

—No, gracias. No me gusta el té —respondió él.

—Vaya, yo creía que era requisito indispensable para ser inglés —bromeó ella.

—Supongo que es una de las otras cosas que hago mal —contestó Edward, perdiendo de nuevo la sonrisa.

Bella, que hasta entonces había conseguido mantener relativamente las distancias, se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en la espalda para acariciársela. Estaba tan tenso que casi dio un salto al sentir el contacto.

—Edward, ¿quieres contarme lo que ha pasado en el hospital? Sé que hace poco que volvemos a ser amigos —optó por esa definición, aunque sabía que no terminaba de encajar—, y, si no quieres, no te forzaré a que me digas nada. Pero creo que te iría bien contárselo a alguien. —Se quedó entonces en silencio durante unos segundos, y luego añadió—: Si quieres llamar a alguien y prefieres que yo no esté presente, puedo irme a dar una vuelta —ofreció, e iba a apartar la mano cuando él reaccionó.

—No, no, quédate. —Suspiró—. Tienes razón, me iría bien quitarme este peso de encima, pero no necesito contárselo a alguien. —La miró a los ojos—. Necesito contártelo a ti.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—De acuerdo. —Tragó saliva y siguió acariciándole la espalda, pues el gesto parecía tranquilizarlo.

—Mis padres se avergüenzan de mí. —Rió con amargura—. Bueno, supongo que sería más exacto decir que se avergonzaban de mí. —La mano de Bella seguía dibujando círculos a su espalda, y eso era lo único que lo animaba a seguir adelante con su confesión—. Cuando tenía seis años, me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien en mi cerebro. De pequeño, todo parecía funcionar sin problemas, era un niño normal —dibujó el signo de las comillas con los dedos—, pero cuando en la escuela empezaron a enseñarnos a leer, yo no pude aprender. Al principio pensé que a todos los niños les pasaba igual, pero con el transcurso del tiempo vi que el único que parecía incapaz de descifrar aquellos símbolos era yo. Traté de disimular, pero ya sabes cómo son los niños, los matones de mi clase no tardaron en descubrirlo y empezaron a insultarme. Decían que era tonto, retrasado mental, y cosas por el estilo. Pronto empezaron también a pegarme.

—¿Y tu hermano? —preguntó ella, deseando poder viajar en el tiempo y cantarles las cuarenta a esos energúmenos.

—Jazz los aplaudía. Cuando empezó a circular el rumor de que Edward Cullen era tonto, mi hermano se apresuró a dejar claro que él también lo creía y que no estaba de mi parte. Rosalie, como iba a otro colegio, no me atacó tanto, pero tampoco llegó nunca a ponerse de mi lado. No quería arriesgarse a que, por mi culpa, algún niño bonito dejara de pedirle una cita.

—¿Y tus padres? —Casi temía escuchar la respuesta.

—Mis padres no lo supieron hasta pasado un tiempo. Supongo que te costará entenderlo, pero mi madre nunca estaba en casa, así que si algún día se enteró de que llegaba con la cara llena de arañazos, o el uniforme hecho pedazos, nunca la preocupó demasiado. Y mi padre, sencillamente, no se interesaba por ese tipo de cosas. Sólo lo sabía la señora Kim, que era la que me curaba los rasguños y me leía todas las tardes.

—Tu niñera.

—Bueno, en realidad era la niñera de los tres, pero como Jazz y Rosalie son mayores que yo, y siempre mantuvieron mucho las distancias, supongo que podría decirse que sólo fue mi niñera. Al fin y al cabo, para Jazz y Rosalie, Kim era sólo su sirvienta, y no una persona con sentimientos y emociones. La señora Kim me leía cada tarde los libros de la escuela y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía buscó mil y una maneras de ayudarme.

—Eres disléxico, ¿no? —preguntó ella, subiendo ligeramente la mano para acariciarle la nuca en vez de la espalda.

—Sí, mucho —suspiró—, aunque en esa época ni siquiera había oído hablar de ello y desconocía por completo esa palabra. Y Kim tampoco, pero supongo que me quería lo suficiente como para tratar de ayudarme.

—¿Qué hizo?

Edward cerró los ojos antes de relatarle una de las cosas más dolorosas de su infancia.

—Me hacía fichas. Recortaba de una revista la fotografía de un perro, luego la pegaba en una cartulina y debajo escribía la palabra. Y así con todo lo que encontraba. Cada tarde, repasábamos juntos las fichas, y al final supongo que acabé por aprenderme de memoria las palabras. También me obligaba a hacer caligrafía. Me pasaba horas y horas escribiendo esas palabras, pero mi cerebro era incapaz de retenerlas. Todavía lo es.

—¿Y cuándo se enteraron tus padres?

—Nunca. Cuando tenía ocho años, el director de la escuela los mandó llamar y les dijo que iba demasiado retrasado, y que parecía incapaz de seguir el ritmo de los demás alumnos. Ese hombre, el señor Nolan, tampoco perdió demasiado tiempo estudiando mi caso, y llegó a la misma conclusión que todos: yo era o un idiota, o un vago. En cualquier caso, les dijo a mis padres que me expulsarían del colegio, pero la verdad es que eso no llegó a suceder. —Suspiró resignado—. Supongo que mi padre lo amenazó con retirar alguna de sus generosas donaciones, o algo por el estilo. Ese mismo día, Carlisle me llamó a su despacho y me dijo que hiciera el favor de no seguir avergonzándolo, y cuando traté de explicarle mi problema, me dijo que no me buscara excusas.

—Lo siento.

Él se tensó bajo sus dedos.

—Kim siguió ayudándome. La pobre me grabó cintas con todos los libros que yo tenía que leer, y se pasaba las tardes, y más de una noche, echándome una mano. Me pintaba las páginas del diccionario de colores; las cinco primeras letras de color azul, las cinco siguientes rojas, y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Y por eso tu familia y tú estáis tan distanciados?

Edward respiró hondo otra vez y Bella lo vio abrir y cerrar los puños.

—Digamos que al final terminé por hartarme de que mis propios padres me llamaran tonto y no confiaran en mí. ¿Sabes lo que es que tus padres, las personas que se supone que tienen que protegerte de todo mal, se avergüencen de ti? Nunca, ni una sola vez, trataron de averiguar qué era lo que me pasaba. Lo máximo que hizo mi madre fue llevarme al oculista. Al oculista.

—Lo siento. —Parecía incapaz de decir otra cosa.

—Cuando venía gente a casa, se apresuraban a decir que yo no estaba, Dios, si casi me escondían, y, si por casualidad alguien preguntaba por mí, siempre decían lo tímido que era. No, los Cullen no podían tener un hijo defectuoso, y como la madre naturaleza los había castigado con uno, lo único que se les ocurrió fue negar su existencia.

—Yo, Edward. Sabes que se equivocan, ¿no? —dijo ella, enredando los dedos en el pelo de la nuca de él para levantarle la cabeza y obligarlo a mirarla—. Nunca has sido defectuoso en ningún sentido.

—Lo sé. Ahora lo sé, pero entonces... Bella, mi padre se hizo incluso una prueba de paternidad, y mi madre también. Mierda, si llegaron a creer que en el hospital se habían equivocado de bebé. Si hubiera sido así, no habrían tenido ningún reparo en devolverme. Y ni siquiera se molestaron en ocultármelo.

—Oh, Edward, cariño. —Ella le acarició la mejilla y se le acercó—. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo...

Él no le dejó terminar la frase, le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y la besó como hacía meses que quería hacer, como debería haber hecho desde el principio. Edward no besó a Bella, hizo todo lo humanamente posible por fundirse con ella. Pegó su torso contra sus pechos, y hubiera jurado que los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaron. Con los labios, quiso convencerla de que le diera una oportunidad, de que no lo echara a un lado, como habían hecho sus padres.

Edward estaba tan embebido en aquel beso, presa de la desesperación que corría por sus venas, que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Bella había colocado las manos encima de las suyas y estaba tratando de apartarse. Él creyó morir; se había equivocado, quizá incluso le había hecho daño sujetándola de aquel modo.

Apretó los ojos unos segundos y, despacio, se apartó y los abrió, dispuesto a soportar cualquier insulto que ella quisiera decirle. Pero Bella no lo insultó, sino que le sonrió con aquella mezcla de dulzura y timidez tan típica suya. Despacio, casi a cámara lenta, ella volvió a levantar una mano y le acarició el pómulo. Luego le dibujó las cejas, y Edward notó que estaba tratando de borrarle las arrugas del entrecejo.

—Siempre estás tan preocupado... —susurró—. Y tan triste...

Si hubiera sido capaz de encontrarse la voz, él le habría respondido, pero al parecer su corazón y sus pulmones tenían ciertos problemas para funcionar con normalidad.

—No quiero que estés triste, Edward —siguió ella, recorriéndole con el dedo el puente de la nariz—. Conmigo no.

—Yo... —Genial, ahora sí que estaba quedando como un idiota. Lo que no había conseguido la dislexia, lo conseguiría él por méritos propios—. Bella.

Ella se inclinó de nuevo y le dio un beso en la mandíbula. Al que siguió otro más cerca de los labios, y luego otro en el cuello, y otro en la clavícula.

—Yo... —Edward tragó saliva y volvió a intentar formular una frase mínimamente coherente. Quería decirle que no le había pedido que lo acompañara a Londres para eso, que le agradecía mucho que lo hubiera escuchado, o algo por el estilo. Pero por suerte, de sus labios sólo salió la pura verdad—: Siempre he querido besarte.

Bella se apartó de nuevo.

—¿Siempre?

Él se perdió en sus ojos.

—Siempre —confesó, y levantó una mano, que desde que Bella las había apartado de su cara colgaban inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y le tocó el pelo. Temblaba, pero no le importó que ella se diera cuenta.

—Yo a ti también —dijo Bella en voz muy baja, y colocó la cara a escasos milímetros de la de Edward. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, sus miradas se acariciaban, y ella sonrió—. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a besarnos?

—Esperó a que él le devolviera la sonrisa y comprendió que haría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír más a menudo—. Y esta vez no hace falta que me sujetes, no pienso irme a ninguna parte.

Edward se sonrojó un poco, pero sus labios no dejaron de sonreír.

—Lo siento, es que... —Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo—. Es que no puedo evitarlo. Eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

Bella sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y no hizo nada para ocultarlas.

—Y tengo la sensación de que si no te sujeto con fuerza —prosiguió también él, emocionado—, te escurrirás entre mis dedos. —Antes de terminar la frase, bajó la cabeza y esperó resignado a que ella le dijera que se había vuelto loco, pero en vez de un rechazo, sintió sus dedos acariciándole los nudillos.

—Sujétame tan fuerte como quieras, Edward. —Le levantó la mano y la colocó encima de su mejilla derecha—. No me importa, pero quiero que sepas aquí dentro —le tocó la frente—, y aquí —le señaló el corazón—, que no hace falta. Lo único que tienes que hacer para que me quede contigo es ser tú mismo. Nada más. —Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos, conscientes de que, pasara lo que pasase, ni él ni ella podrían olvidar jamás aquel instante—. Y, ahora, bésame.

Edward cerró los ojos y obedeció, decidido a saborear aquel beso, aquel sueño, de principio a fin. Colocó los labios justo encima de los de Bella, y dedicó unos segundos a besarla despacio, sin prisa. Poco a poco, fue seduciéndola y hasta que de la garganta de ella escapó un ligero suspiro no profundizó el beso. Siguió acariciándole el pelo con una mano, y deslizó la otra por su brazo hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Sus labios parecían insaciables, y se vengaban implacables por el placer que les había negado durante tanto tiempo. Bella respondía a ese ataque con dulzura y pasión, y Edward no tenía armas para defenderse de ello.

En sus relaciones anteriores, que ahora era completamente incapaz de recordar, jamás había sentido como si se estuviera precipitando al vacío, como si condujera un tren que hubiera descarrilado; y con Bella aquello era tan sólo el principio. Entonces volvió a asaltarlo aquella ansia de abrazarla y pegarla a él, y retenerla allí para siempre.

El torso de Edward pareció comprender el mensaje que su corazón trataba de darle, y poco a poco fue empujando a Bella hacia el sofá. Necesitaba estar más cerca de ella, y esa parte animal que todavía vive dentro de cada humano le decía que necesitaba hacerla suya. Dios, él jamás había pensado en esos términos, jamás le había importado que sus parejas le pertenecieran. A decir verdad, jamás lo había deseado. Pero con Bella no era un deseo, era una necesidad. Casi una cuestión de supervivencia. Y sus besos le decían que no se equivocaba, que era exactamente lo que él se había pasado toda la vida buscando. Tumbado encima de ella, besándola con todo su ser, con sus manos recorriéndole la espalda, se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de abrazar a alguna otra. Cuando todas esas ideas confluyeron en su mente, Edward se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos; estaba asustado, pero nunca había sido tan feliz.

—Bella... —Se dio cuenta de que iba a tartamudear y apretó la mandíbula y respiró hondo—. No sé qué me pasa contigo. Es como si no pudiera controlarlo...

Ella le acarició la nuca.

—Chis, tranquilo, lo averiguaremos juntos. No hace falta que sepamos todas las respuestas ahora, ¿no te parece?

Él asintió y volvió a bajar la cabeza para besarla. Que Bella lo aceptara de aquel modo tan incondicional era lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido nunca, y se encargaría de demostrárselo. La besó con toda la dulzura de que era capaz y que jamás le había demostrado a nadie. La besó consciente de que jamás volvería a besar a nadie más. Y permanecieron allí tumbados, besándose, abrazándose, susurrándose secretos a media voz, hasta que el móvil de Edward rompió el hechizo que habían tejido entre los dos. El trató de ignorarlo, pero ella le dijo que podía ser importante y que debía contestar. Y como le dio un beso en la nariz, Edward terminó por levantarse e ir a por el maldito aparato.

—¿Diga? —No reconoció el número.

—Edward, soy yo, Rosalie —dijo su hermana—. El doctor Harry me ha dado este número —le explicó.

—¿Qué quieres, Rosalie? —Que su hermana se hubiera comportado con educación aquel día frente al ascensor no era garantía alguna de que hubiera cambiado.

—¿Podemos hablar? Tenía intención de pedírtelo más adelante, pero mamá me ha dicho que el trasplante será el martes, y supongo que tan pronto como te recuperes regresarás a España y volverás a desaparecer.

«¿Desaparecer?» Él nunca había estado desaparecido, sencillamente no habían querido encontrarlo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Rosalie? —Edward se iba poniendo tenso por segundos, pero de repente sintió la mano de Bella sobre su espalda y recuperó algo de calma. Ella debió de presentir que la necesitaba y se había levantado del sofá para ir a su lado.

—De Ethan

—¿Quién es Ethan? —preguntó él algo a la defensiva, hasta que Bella le dio un ligero beso en la nuca antes de irse hacia la cocina a preparar dos tazas de leche con cacao.

—Ethan es mi hijo —respondió su hermana, cuyo tono de voz cambió al pronunciar el nombre—. Tiene ocho años, y...

—¿Y?

—Y... creo que es como tú.

—¿Qué quiere decir «como tú»? —Edward se hacía una idea de lo que Rosalie trataba de decirle, pero quería ver cómo se lo explicaba. Quizá aquello no hablaba muy bien de él, pero se dijo a sí mismo que tenía derecho a devolverle los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar.

—Ethan es muy listo, aprendió a andar antes de cumplir un año y con dos ya hablaba. Su padre y yo estábamos convencidos de que era normal, pero cuando empezó el colegio nos llamaron y nos dijeron que tenía problemas. Al parecer, es incapaz de distinguir las letras y los números.

Bueno, no era una definición perfecta, pero al menos su hermana había conseguido evitar calificar a su hijo de idiota.

—Se llama dislexia, Rosalie. Tu hijo es disléxico, ¿no? —Por suerte, en la actualidad había muchos centros escolares con personal cualificado para diagnosticar la dislexia. A diferencia de lo que le había sucedido a él de pequeño.

—Sí. Pero Michael, su padre, se niega a hacer nada. Está empeñado en decir que todo eso son bobadas de psiquiatras e insiste en que Ethan es un vago, o que nos está tomando el pelo. Y tendrías que ver cómo lo trata, cualquiera diría que el pobre Ethan tiene la peste. Y es un niño tan dulce, Edward...

Ésa era su oportunidad, ahora sí que podía devolverle a Rosalie todo el daño que ésta le había hecho con su indiferencia, con sus insultos, con sus bromas de mal gusto, con su falta de apoyo. Tenía el comentario en la punta de la lengua, una frase que destrozaría a su hermana y la dejaría rota e indefensa frente a su angustia.

Pero no fue capaz de decirlo. No quiso decirlo. Ethan, el sobrino cuya existencia desconocía, no tenía la culpa de nada. Y Rosalie, en cierto modo, tampoco; en aquel entonces era también una niña, una adolescente, y por entonces toda una mujer. Una madre que quería a su hijo y que incluso se había divorciado de su marido para evitar que el niño sufriera. Una madre que había hecho lo que la suya propia se había negado a hacer: defender y cuidar a un niño que tal vez según sus estándares no fuera tan perfecto como los demás.

—Dime qué necesitas, Rosalie. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana para almorzar, tú, yo, Ethan y Bella? Así conozco a Ethan. —Oyó cómo su hermana hacía esfuerzos para no llorar.

—Gracias, Edward. Me parece una idea fantástica. Ethan tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

—¿Os va bien quedar a las doce y media delante del museo de cera? Podríamos dar una vuelta y luego ir a comer algo.

Rosalie perdió la batalla contra las lágrimas.

—Allí estaremos, Edward. Gracias.

—Nos vemos mañana, Rosalie. —Colgó y se quedó con el teléfono en la mano durante unos segundos. Tenía miedo de darse media vuelta. Le gustaría que Bella estuviera en el sofá, esperándolo con las dos tazas de chocolate caliente, pero si había optado por encerrarse en su habitación tampoco podría culparla. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién iba a querer verse atrapado en aquella familia tan disfuncional que al parecer eran los Cullen? Se volvió despacio, y casi se mareó de alivio al verla, sentada en el sofá, taza en mano, y hojeando el cuaderno que había encima de la mesa.

—Ese cuaderno es de hace mucho tiempo —dijo Edward, y así evitó confesarle lo mucho que lo afectaba su presencia—. Creo que de mi época universitaria.

—Todas las páginas están dibujadas. Hay algunos edificios preciosos. Deberías enmarcarlos —insistió ella, dejando de nuevo el cuaderno—. ¿Era tu hermana?

—Sí. —Se acercó al sofá y se sentó a su lado; Bella se acurrucó junto a él y lo abrazó—. Al parecer, soy tío.

—Felicidades —le dijo ella, besándole por encima de la camisa.

—He quedado mañana con ellos. Mi hermana está convencida de que Ethan, su hijo, es disléxico.

Bella se apartó y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Edward Cullen? —No esperó a que respondiera—. Eres increíble.

Y lo besó antes de que él le dijera que no o tratara de detenerla, cosa que no habría hecho, por cierto. Al terminar el beso, Bella volvió a apartarse y recuperó su anterior posición en el sofá. El tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—He quedado con ellos en el museo de cera —dijo, pasados unos momentos—. Espero que no te importe.

—Para nada. —Bostezó.

—Debes de estar cansada, será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama —sugirió Edward, y se levantó del sofá para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

Bella se puso de puntillas delante de él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Si me necesitas, ven a buscarme —dijo al apoyar de nuevo los talones en el suelo—. Acuérdate de que ya no estás solo.

Con esa última frase, se metió en su dormitorio, y Edward se quedó allí, en medio del comedor, sonriendo como un idiota durante varios minutos. No, ya no estaba solo.


	13. Chapter 13

**11. Descalzos por el parque**

Pasaron la mañana del domingo, y parte de la tarde, con Rosalie y su hijo Ethan. La hermana de Edward tenía razón, el niño era disléxico e, igual que su tío, un verdadero encanto, pensó Bella. Edward se pasó mucho rato hablando con él, y pronto se hizo más que evidente que Ethan había encontrado a un nuevo héroe. Durante la visita al museo de cera, que Edward había planeado con intención de que el niño se relajara, Ethan se pasó todo el rato saltando de un lado a otro y comentando todas y cada una de las estatuas con su recién nombrado tío preferido.

Por su parte, Bella, aunque había llegado a la cita predispuesta a odiar a Rosalie por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Edward de pequeño, no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquella mujer había sido otra víctima de los Cullen. Por lo poco que le contó, Bella descubrió que la madre de Rosalie la había convencido de que su mayor virtud era la belleza y que eso era lo único que le hacía falta para ser feliz en la vida; o, lo que en su caso era un sinónimo, pescar marido.

A medida que iba avanzando la tarde, Bella comprobó que Rosalie quería a su hijo con locura, y que por él estaba dispuesta a todo. Sin duda, seguía siendo una mujer presumida, en exceso preocupada por el físico, pero quería al niño. Y estaba arrepentida de cómo se había portado con Edward, así que Bella pensó que podría llegar a perdonarla.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante que eligió Ethan, y Bella decidió hacerse cargo del niño para que así Edward y Rosalie pudieran charlar tranquilos. El pequeño resultó ser una compañía de lo más entretenida, y, escuchando a Edward, Rosalie aprendió muchas cosas acerca de la dislexia. Éste trató de explicarle a su hermana algunas técnicas con las que poder ayudar a Ethan, aunque en ningún momento le contó cómo había sido su experiencia personal. La comida fue agradable, pero lo que más impresionó a Bella fue lo que Edward le dijo a su hermana antes de irse:

—Todo lo que te he contado, Rosalie, puede serle muy útil a Ethan en el colegio y en su vida académica, pero lo que de verdad es importante es que lo quieras tal como es.

Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta, y cuando consiguió reaccionar lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su hermano.

—Gracias, Edward. —Se secó una lágrima—. Ya te comenté que mamá me dijo que el trasplante es el martes. Espero que no te importe, pero le he pedido el móvil a Bella para poder llamarla y preguntarle cómo estás.

—No me importa.

—Yo cuidaré de él —le aseguró Bella, cogiendo a Edward de la mano.

—Lo sé. Y no sabes cuánto lamento no haber hecho lo mismo contigo de pequeña —dijo, dirigiéndose a su hermano. Levantó una mano para impedir que Edward dijera nada—. No, déjame terminar. Debería haber hecho algo, pero siempre he sido una cobarde.

—Tranquila, Rosalie. Aquello ya pasó. Mírame, tampoco he salido tan mal —bromeó él—. Ahora lo que importa es que estés al lado de Ethan. Todo lo demás es secundario, créeme.

—Está bien. —Rosalie agarró a su hijo de la mano, mientras el niño observaba atónito aquel despliegue de emociones—. Te llamaré el martes —le recordó a Bella.

Ésta asintió y junto con Edward se quedaron observando cómo se iban. Después de aquel intercambio tan intenso, decidieron pasear un rato en silencio. Él le dio un par de besos; uno cuando estaban parados frente a un semáforo, y otro mientras estaban sentados en un banco del parque. Bella no tenía ninguna queja, pero desde la conversación de la noche anterior en el sofá, y después de lo que sucedió también allí, había una pregunta que no dejaba de repetirse en su mente, así que cuando llegaron de nuevo al apartamento no pudo evitar formulársela:

—Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Claro, lo que quieras —respondió él sin dudarlo, y sin saber la que se le venía encima.

—Hace unos meses, cuando te besé, ese día que fuimos a ver aquella película tan mala...

—Sé a qué día te refieres. —«Como si pudiera olvidarlo», pensó.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que sólo querías que fuéramos amigos? —lo dijo tan rápido, y en un tono tan bajo, que Edward trató de convencerse de que no la había oído bien.

Se sentó en el sofá y respiró hondo antes de poder responderle:

—Aquel día fue cuando me llamó mi padre para pedirme, mejor dicho, ordenarme que regresara a Londres para hacerme las pruebas para ver si mi médula era compatible. No hablaba con él desde que cumplí los dieciocho años, y bastó esa conversación para que volviera a sentirme como entonces.

—¿Cómo?

—Como si fuera una mierda —respondió él resignado.

—Edward...

—Déjame terminar. Hay una parte de mí, la que hace años asumió que tengo dislexia y aprendió a convivir con ella, que se siente muy orgullosa de lo que he conseguido. Tengo una carrera, un buen trabajo, que además me apasiona, y unos amigos que seguramente no me merezco. Pero hay otra parte que sigue preguntándose por qué mi familia nunca me quiso, por qué se sentían tan avergonzados. Nunca hablaban de mí.

Cuando empezó a hacerse evidente que jamás sería como el resto, decidieron esconderme. Hicieron todo lo que estaba en su mano para que nadie se enterara de que un Cullen no era perfecto; cualquier cosa excepto ayudarme. De no haber sido por Kim, no sé qué habría sido de mí. Ese día, el día que me besaste, me acordé de todo eso. Pensé que en el rato que yo tardaría en leer la carta de un restaurante, tú seguramente podrías leer un capítulo entero de una novela. Tú eres muy inteligente, Bella, y todavía me pregunto qué estás haciendo aquí, conmigo. Pero a no ser que tú me lo pidas, no pienso dejarte ir. —Esbozó una tímida sonrisa—. Soy disléxico, no idiota.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, a su lado, y tenían las manos entrelazadas.

—Si no fuera porque estoy loca por ti, ahora mismo te sacudiría. —Esperó a que él la mirara a los ojos—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos todos estos meses? Por tu culpa casi me voy de fin de semana con Eric.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿De fin de semana? —Tiró de ella—. ¿Cuándo?

—Este fin de semana. Me encontré con él el lunes o martes en la cafetería de la facultad, y me invitó a ir con él y unos amigos a Ibiza —Vio que Edward apretaba la mandíbula—. Le habría dicho que no, aunque no me hubieras llamado. Bueno, quizá durante unos segundos me planteé aceptar. —Le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar—. Es agradable que se interesen por una, pero me di cuenta de que ni todos los Erics del mundo conseguirían hacerte desaparecer de mi mente.

—Siento mucho lo que sucedió esa noche, Bella, de verdad. Y siento mucho que nos hayamos distanciado durante estos meses, pero —suspiró—, pensé que era lo mejor. Pensé que te merecías a alguien mucho mejor que yo, a alguien perfecto. No se me ocurre nadie que se lo merezca más —sonrió con amargura—, y no se me ocurre nadie menos perfecto que yo. —Vio que ella iba a hablar, pero la detuvo—. Antes de que me digas que fui un estúpido, deja que te asegure que lo sé. Lo sé. Vaya si lo sé. Cada vez que me subía a un avión para venir aquí, pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado. Te he echado mucho de menos, a pesar de que sé que apenas estábamos empezando a ena... —se corrigió— a conocernos.

Cada vez que te veía en las oficinas de tu hermano... En fin, creo que puedo asegurarte que sé que cometí un error. Uno que no estoy dispuesto a repetir. Si tú me das otra oportunidad, claro está. Sé que nos llevamos casi diez años, que mi vida personal es un desastre, que mi familia es peor que la de cualquier serial de la tele, que no te merez...

Bella lo besó.

—Cállate, Edward. Cállate.

—Como desees.

La besó con lentitud, esforzándose por fijar en sus recuerdos la forma de sus labios, el sabor de su aliento, la textura de su piel. El olor de su cabello. Le recorrió con la lengua el interior de la boca y él, que siempre había sido un amante tranquilo y sosegado, comprendió que esa calma se debía a que las mujeres con las que se había acostado no significaban nada para él, pues con Bella en sus brazos se le estaba acelerando el pulso, la respiración, y no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía que quitarle la ropa y hacerla suya.

Le deslizó las manos por la espalda y tiró de la camisa que llevaba para poder tocarle la piel. No fue suficiente. Trató de desabrocharle los botones, pero los dedos le temblaban demasiado. Su mente trataba de dar con el modo de desnudarla sin dejar de besarla, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue... romperle la camisa.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella.

—Lo siento —dijo él al instante, muerto de vergüenza—. Lo siento —repitió, apartándose un poco y mirando desconcertado la prenda desgarrada—. Lo siento mucho. No sé qué me ha pasado. —Tenía la cabeza baja y esquivaba los ojos de Bella—. Lo...

—Ven aquí —ordenó ella, tirando de nuevo de él—. Ha sido lo más sexy que me ha sucedido nunca. —Lo besó y lo soltó para quitarse la camisa rota, que tenía intención de guardar durante toda la vida. Y no volver a coser, por supuesto.

Edward no se reconocía a sí mismo, pero la miró a ella, tumbada debajo de él en el sofá y dejó de plantearse nada. Se quitó la camiseta y se apartó para coger a Bella en brazos y llevarla hasta su dormitorio. Ella le dio un beso en la clavícula y luego le recorrió el cuello con la lengua, y Edward la apretó contra él. Entró en la habitación y encendió la luz que tenía encima del pequeño escritorio antiguo donde guardaba sus cuadernos de dibujo.

Bella lo estaba volviendo loco con aquellos besos que no dejaba de darle. La tumbó encima del colchón y se colocó encima de ella. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que Bella colocó las manos en su torso y lo acarició, y Edward se rindió a las llamas que habían empezado a consumirlo el día que la conoció. Le quitó la ropa interior y le recorrió los pechos con los labios mientras con las manos le desabrochaba el pantalón para desnudarla del todo. Ella trató de hacer lo mismo con los vaqueros de él, pero Edward le sujetó las manos y se las apartó, llevándoselas hasta el cabezal de la cama. Cuando compró aquella cama, hecha con lo que sería la estructura de un andamio, en la tienda de un compañero de facultad, pensó que era muy sexy, pero nunca se lo había parecido tanto como en aquel momento.

—Deja las manos aquí —le susurró al oído—. No te muevas.

Ella obedeció, pero cuando él retrocedió, Bella le atrapó los labios en otro beso increíble. Edward siguió bajando y, al llegar a su cintura, se detuvo para apartarse de nuevo. Se apoyó en sus propias rodillas y se quedó observándola.

—Eres preciosa —dijo en voz baja—. Preciosa —repitió, y Bella levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Él se la atrapó y volvió la cara, besándole la palma.

Se miraron a los ojos y, despacio, Edward se levantó para quitarse los pantalones. Desnudo igual que ella, volvió a la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Le temblaban las manos, parecía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, y estaba tan excitado que tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta de tantas emociones como se le agolpaban allí, y, aunque sabía que no podía confesarle a Bella que la amaba, a pesar de que estaba convencido de que era eso lo que sentía, quería que ella lo supiera. Así que la besó. La besó como nunca había besado a nadie antes y como tenía intención de seguir haciéndolo durante el resto de su vida.

Enredó una mano en la melena de ella y, poco a poco, la fue deslizando hacia abajo. Le acarició los pechos, descubrió que tenía una peca justo debajo del izquierdo y, con una sonrisa, fue a darle un beso. Le dibujó el ombligo con la lengua y le acarició los muslos con los dedos, igual que un músico la primera vez que toma posesión de su instrumento. Bella temblaba debajo de él, y Edward era consciente de que sus manos jamás habían recorrido la piel de otra persona con tanto fervor. Necesitaba hacerle el amor, una voz en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle que necesitaba estar con ella, fundirse con su cuerpo y comprender por fin lo que era el amor.

—Bella —le dijo tras besarla otra vez en los labios—, quiero hacer el amor —añadió con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella no dijo nada, sino que le sujetó el rostro con las manos y le devolvió el beso. Segundos más tarde, Edward luchó contra sí mismo para apartarse y serenarse lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que ambos querían lo mismo. Y entonces se acordó de algo y se maldijo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella al ver su rostro de preocupación.

—No... —Carraspeó y se sonrojó—. Yo... —Volvió a carraspear y lo intentó otra vez—. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con ninguna mujer. Y nunca he estado con ninguna en mi piso, así que... No tengo preservativos —añadió nervioso.

Bella se sentó en la cama y le acarició la espalda, y sintió que él se estremecía.

—¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Y esa azafata?

—¿Qué azafata? —preguntó Edward, bajando la cabeza para darle un beso en el hueco de la clavícula.

Ella tardó unos instantes en responder:

—La azafata con la que te fuiste...

—No hubo ninguna azafata. —Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja—. No ha habido nadie desde que te conocí. —La besó antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada más.

—Oh —dijo Bella cuando Edward se apartó y la miró directamente a los ojos para demostrarle que era sincero.

—Sí, oh. —Le dio otro beso y empezó a alejarse de ella, convencido de que, dadas las circunstancias, iban a tener que dejarlo, pero Bella lo sujetó por la muñeca.

—Yo sólo he estado con un chico. —Ahora era ella la que se sonrojaba—. Un estudiante de intercambio que conocí cuando tenía veintidós años.

—Creo que lo odio —dijo Edward, sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta.

—Y creo que lo hice porque estaba harta de ser la única de mis hermanas, o de mis amigas, que no podía hablar del sexo con conocimiento de causa. —Vio que Edward tenía los hombros tensos y volvió a acariciárselos—. Fue sólo una vez y me acuerdo que pensé que no entendía a qué venía tanto lío con lo del sexo... y así había pensado hasta que... —Edward levantó la cabeza, que había mantenido baja y esperó a que terminara la frase—... hasta que tú me besaste.

Incapaz de detenerse, se abalanzó sobre Bella y volvió a devorarle los labios. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero a ella parecía gustarle, así que dejó de tratar de controlarlo.

—Tomo la pastilla —dijo Bella cuando Edward se apartó lo suficiente—, y sé que tanto tú como yo estamos bien. Yo nunca he hecho nada y a ti te han hecho más análisis estos meses que...

No pudo terminar la frase, porque él, al escuchar que podía hacerle el amor y que además no tenía que utilizar preservativo, se colocó entre sus piernas y se deslizó en su interior en cuestión de segundos.

—Lo siento —farfulló entre dientes al ver que le había hecho un poco de daño—. Es que... —Dios, el calor que lo envolvía amenazaba con hacerle perder la poca capacidad de autocontrol que le quedaba—. Bella...

—No pasa nada —susurró ella, acariciándole la espalda—. No me has hecho daño. —En realidad le había dolido un poco, pero al ver la mirada perdida y desolada de Edward y al sentir cómo le temblaban los hombros decidió no decírselo. Además, poco a poco, su cuerpo iba adaptándose y cada vez le gustaba más sentirlo dentro. Y la idea de que ella hubiera podido hacerle perder el control de ese modo era de lo más excitante. Le colocó los dedos en la nuca y notó que estaba empapado de sudor, y tiró de él para besarlo.

Edward se resistió un poco, no porque no tuviera ganas de besarla, que las tenía. Muchísimas. Sino porque tenía miedo de que, al sentir su lengua junto a la suya, terminara por ponerse completamente en ridículo. Él no era ningún chaval inexperto, joder, si casi tenía diez años más que ella. Había tenido varias amantes, y, no por presumir, pero siempre las había dejado satisfechas. Edward podía dedicarse por completo a la mujer que compartía cama con él antes de alcanzar un orgasmo, y nunca terminaba sin asegurarse previamente de que su compañera había sentido placer.

Con Bella no se veía capaz de besarla, ni de mover las caderas ni siquiera un centímetro. El calor y la humedad del sexo de ella lo estaban volviendo loco. El perfume que emanaba de su piel le había derretido el cerebro. Los pequeños gemidos de placer que escapaban de sus labios formarían para siempre parte de sus recuerdos. Y las manos con las que le recorría el torso lo estaban llevando más allá del abismo. Iba a tener un orgasmo y por primera vez en su vida se veía incapaz de evitarlo, incapaz de retrasarlo ni siquiera un segundo.

Abrió los ojos y pensó que quizá así podría distraerse lo suficiente como para aguantar un poco más, pero al ver que Bella también lo miraba y que no escondía nada de lo que sentía, se rompió por dentro y supo que jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Edward alcanzó el orgasmo y empezó a temblar encima de ella, y Bella lo siguió al instante. Se abrazó a él y sintió cómo una indescriptible ola de placer inundaba sus venas y la llenaba de algo que no había sentido en toda su vida. Y no era sólo una sensación física. Sabía, sin ningún atisbo de duda, que su alma nunca más podría ser feliz sin tener a Edward a su lado. Él terminó de temblar y se quedó tumbado encima de ella, y Bella no dejó de acariciarle la espalda ni un segundo, dándole besos en la nuca y el cuello, susurrando su nombre.

Edward hundió el rostro en la melena de Bella, olía a fresas y dejó que ese olor lo impregnara por dentro. Sentía sus manos en la espalda, los besos que iba dándole, pero se veía incapaz de moverse. Los cimientos de su mundo acababan de derrumbarse; él siempre había disfrutado del sexo, pero lo que acababa de suceder no podía compararse a nada de lo que había vivido antes. Todos los miedos que había sentido desde pequeño por culpa de sus inseguridades no eran nada al lado del miedo que tenía de mirar los ojos de Bella y encontrarlos vacíos. Quizá se lo había imaginado todo. Quizá ella...

—Edward —le susurró Bella al oído antes de darle otro cariñoso beso en la mejilla—, ¿estás bien? Estás temblando.

—Estoy bien —susurró él, inhalando hondo—. Lo siento —dijo al apartarse, pero ella no le dejó ir muy lejos y lo sujetó por la espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —le preguntó, jugando con el pelo de su nuca.

«Bueno, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a ella», pensó Edward justo antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Siento... —Lo que vio en ellos lo dejó sin habla; Bella sonreía, y los ojos le brillaban como... como si sintiera algo por él. No terminó la frase y bajó la cabeza para darle un cariñoso beso. Cuando terminó, su corazón latía un poco más calmado.

—Tranquilo, mi vida —dijo ella—, todo va a salir bien. —Se incorporó un poco y lo besó, y Edward la creyó y volvió a abrazarla.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ambos estaban ya a punto de quedarse dormidos, él se apartó y fue al cuarto de baño. Bella no se movió y esperó a que regresara, y cuando lo hizo se acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos. Edward nunca había dormido con otra persona, y le gustó la idea de hacerlo por primera vez con Bella, y de no volver a hacerlo con nadie que no fuera ella.

Eran las siete de la mañana y empezaba a salir el sol. Los primeros rayos se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de Edward, cuya cortina la noche anterior éste se había olvidado de cerrar. Él llevaba horas despierto, mirando embobado a Bella. Era preciosa, siempre lo había creído, y se lo había dicho en repetidas ocasiones, pero incluso aquella palabra le parecía poco para describirla. Se moría de ganas de ir a por uno de sus cuadernos y dibujarla, igual que había hecho miles de veces. En las anteriores ocasiones, siempre había tenido que recurrir a su imaginación, o a su memoria, para poder retratar su rostro y su mirada, pero ahora la tenía allí delante. Para él solo. Podría levantarse y hacerlo, pero cada vez que se decidía se echaba atrás; no quería perderse ni un segundo de estar con ella, y tenía la sensación de que si la dibujaba, lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos perdería algo de intimidad.

Edward sabía que tendría que aprender a compartir a Bella, y lo que sentía por ella, con el resto del mundo, pero durante esos instantes casi mágicos que preceden a cada nuevo amanecer soñó con poder estar siempre a solas con ella; con poder pasarse los días y las noches besándola, dándole placer, compartiendo su cuerpo y su alma, sin tener que preocuparse por nada y por nadie más. Bella se movió y empezó a abrir los ojos. Él observó fascinado cómo se despertaba; estaba tumbada boca abajo, con la cara mirando hacia él. Tenía el pelo alborotado, y él se lo había apartado de la nuca para poder plantarle allí un beso.

—Hola —dijo ella en voz baja al ver que Edward la estaba mirando.

—Hola —susurró él, y sonrió al ver que se sonrojaba—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí —respondió, levantando una mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la frente—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las siete. Duerme un poco más. —Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

—¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

—Un poco. Estaba pensando —le explicó Edward, acariciándole la espalda.

—¿En qué? —A Bella se le erizo la piel.

Él no respondió, sino que volvió a besarla.

—¿Te he contado alguna vez que en la universidad me apunté a clases de caligrafía china? —le dijo, casi pegado a sus labios.

—No —respondió ella—. ¿Caligrafía china?

—Sí. Uno de mis profesores de universidad también era disléxico... —Se quedó en silencio un instante—... Dios, me basta con mirarte a los ojos para olvidarme de todo.

—Termina de contarme lo de la caligrafía —le pidió a media voz.

—Espérate aquí un segundo. No te muevas —dijo, antes de darle un beso y salir de la cama—. En seguida vuelvo.

Bella se quedó tumbada tal como estaba, y oyó que Edward iba a la habitación que hacía las veces de estudio y abría un cajón para luego cerrarlo.

—Cierra los ojos —le pidió él al regresar—. Por favor.

Ella lo hizo, y al cabo de unos breves pero eternos segundos notó que le retiraba la sábana de la espalda. Edward dejó una pequeña tablilla de madera en el colchón y encima depositó con cuidado un tintero y una pluma. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de los muslos de Bella sosteniendo su propio peso con las rodillas; no quería aplastarla, y así tenía más libertad de movimiento.

Dibujar los símbolos orientales siempre lo había relajado; lo fascinaba poder entenderlos sin tener la sensación de que la mente le fuera a explotar. Edward era incapaz de leer una palabra en inglés o en español sin tener que esforzarse, pero los símbolos chinos los veía con absoluta claridad. Aquellos dibujos no eran sonidos, ni letras, eran ideas, palabras en sí mismas. Sentimientos a veces representados en un único trazo. Abrió el tintero y mojó la pluma. Acarició la espalda de Bella y tembló al unísono con ella. Oyó cómo se le aceleraba la respiración, y a él le sucedió igual.

Cogió la pluma y la acercó a la piel que tenía ante sus ojos.

—Fui a clases de caligrafía china durante años —le explicó, trazando la primera línea—. Y desde el primer día me entusiasmó la idea de poder comprender lo que veían mis ojos.

Bella no dijo nada y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, tal como él le había pedido. Edward volvió a mojar la pluma y dibujó otra línea, incorporando un giro. Mantenía la vista fija en la espalda de ella, de la mujer que lo había obligado a salir de su caparazón. Aquella espalda era el único lienzo en el que quería volver a escribir.

—Cada símbolo significa algo, y a veces basta con dos o tres para expresar sentimientos muy complejos. A diferencia de nosotros, que gastamos miles de palabras para no decir nada en absoluto. —Dibujó otra línea, pero en esta ocasión se agachó un poco y le besó el omoplato—. Es increíble la importancia que damos nosotros a unas meras palabras que suelen carecer de significado —añadió, pero fue como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo.

Le dio otro beso en el centro de la espalda y Bella notó de nuevo las cerdas del pincel sobre la piel.

Edward se quedó en silencio, esperando cada vez más entre trazo y trazo, y Bella podía sentir su mirada fija en su espalda; estudiando su obra, meditando cada pincelada. Después de lo que pareció ser la última, se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Qué has escrito?

Él no dijo nada, pero tampoco se movió ni se apartó. Despacio, dejó la pluma de nuevo en el tintero y apartó la tablilla de madera de la cama, depositándola en el suelo. Luego, se inclinó un poco encima de Bella y, con una mano, fue resiguiendo cada trazo. Sin hablar, sin apenas respirar. Ella sintió que aquello era muy importante para él, y se estuvo quieta, dándole su tiempo, dejando que se acostumbrara poco a poco a la idea de que no iba a apartarse de él. Cuando Edward terminó de repasar todo el dibujo con los dedos, Bella creyó que por fin le diría algo, pero no fue así, sino que optó por repetir la operación, pero esta vez con los labios. Con su boca, recorrió cada línea que había trazado con el pincel, besándola centímetro a centímetro y, al terminar, le dio la vuelta y le hizo el amor como si se pertenecieran el uno al otro.

A Bella le habría gustado que le dijera que la amaba, pues eso era exactamente lo que le estaba transmitiendo con aquellos besos y aquellas caricias llenas de ternura y desesperación, pero podía entender que Edward todavía no fuera capaz de hacerlo. Ella tampoco se lo dijo, no con palabras, pero al terminar, cuando él volvió a abrazarla de aquel modo tan desgarrador, guió la cabeza de Edward hasta su corazón para que pudiera escuchar que sólo latía por él.

Volvieron a despertarse unas horas más tarde y quizá fuera el sol, o la realidad de lo que iba a suceder al día siguiente, pero la anterior intensidad se había desvanecido un poco. Los dos decidieron no decir nada sobre los sentimientos que se habían confesado con los ojos al hacer el amor; Bella no volvió a preguntarle qué significaba lo que le había escrito en la espalda, y Edward se sonrojó al dejar el tintero y la pluma encima de la mesilla de noche de su dormitorio, sin decir nada.

Él preparó el desayuno mientras ella se duchaba. Bella se paró frente al espejo del cuarto de baño y, con la ayuda del espejo de una polvera, se quedó embobada mirándose la espalda. El dibujo era precioso, significara lo que significase, y era una verdadera lástima que el agua fuera a borrarlo. Lo observó durante unos minutos, y al final se resignó a perderlo y se metió bajo la ducha. Más adelante, cuando el padre de Edward estuviera ya recuperado y pudieran volver a su vida normal, le pediría a Edward que volviera a dibujárselo, aunque fuera en un papel.

* * *

Hola otros dos capítulos, como ven las cosas ya están tomando su camino ya Bella sabe la verdad de Edward que pasara mas adelante entre ellos dos. Nos leemos el lunes


	14. Chapter 14

**12. El Padrino**

Después de desayunar, Edward también se dio una ducha rápida y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta. El trasplante iba a tener lugar al día siguiente, y, aunque sabía que estaba en buenas manos, no podía evitar sentir cierto miedo. Antes de aquella noche no le había importado demasiado lo que sucediera, pero en esos momentos tenía un motivo muy especial para querer que todo saliera bien. Y ese motivo lo estaba esperando en el sofá, hojeando uno de sus viejos cuadernos de dibujo.

—Tienes un don, Edward —dijo Bella con una sonrisa al verlo entrar—. Cada vez que decido que uno es mi favorito, encuentro otro, dos páginas después, que es incluso mejor. Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Has hablado con tus padres? —le preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Bella—. Los he llamado, y todos están muy enfadados contigo. —Vio que él tensaba los hombros y se lo explicó mejor—: Por no haberles contado lo de tu padre y lo del trasplante, claro. Mi madre se ha planteado incluso venir a hacernos compañía —añadió ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward, que en realidad no sabía qué decir. Llevaba tantos años solo que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que la familia de Bella pudiera preocuparse por él—. ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

Ella, que ya había aprendido a descifrar sus ojos, se le acercó y le cogió una mano.

—El trasplante es mañana a primera hora. Es normal que estés nervioso, por mí podemos quedarnos en casa.

A Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón, y el estómago, al oír «en casa». Le gustaba cómo sonaba esa expresión en boca de Bella.

—No, quiero que hagamos algo juntos. Sí, estoy nervioso. Y no, no estoy asustado, bueno, quizá un poco —reconoció—. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo y no pensar en todo lo que puede salir mal —se atrevió a decir, mirándola a los ojos.

Bella lo besó.

—Nada va a salir mal, cariño. —Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos—. Si de verdad quieres salir, hay una cosa que me gustaría mucho ver —le dijo, consciente de que Edward necesitaba estar un rato sin pensar.

—¿El qué?

—¿Te acuerdas de un día que nos encontramos por la calle y me dijiste que echabas de menos las vistas de los edificios de la City con la catedral de St. Paul al fondo?

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo, es imposible que me olvide ni siquiera de un segundo de los que hemos compartido —contestó sincero.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Bella, también emocionada, y, antes de que terminara confesándole algo más importante, continuó—: Pues eso es lo que quiero ver. Creo que he encontrado dibujos de esas vistas en uno de tus cuadernos. —Buscó entre los que tenía al lado en el sofá y, al dar con uno en concreto, lo levantó—. ¿Son éstos?

—Sí —respondió Edward—. Éstos son. Solía dibujarlos cuando salía de trabajar.

—Pues quiero ir a verlos y, de paso, no me importaría que me invitaras a un trozo de ese fabuloso pastel de queso —añadió, recordando también aquella conversación de tantos meses atrás.

—Está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo él más despreocupado que dos minutos atrás. Le dio un beso y se levantó del sofá, arrastrándola consigo. Fueron hasta la puerta del apartamento, pero allí volvió a detenerse—. ¿Estás segura de que puedes quedarte estos días? Entenderé si tienes que...

Bella no le dejó terminar la frase, sino que se puso de puntillas y lo besó con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, para ver si así entendía que no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera junto a él.

—No vuelvas a preguntármelo, Edward —dijo seria al apartarse—. Por supuesto que puedo quedarme, y aunque no «pudiera» me quedaría de todos modos. Tú me necesitas aquí —se atrevió a decir—, así que aquí es donde voy a estar. Y, ahora, señor Cullen, más le vale que me lleve de paseo, o le arrastraré hasta el dormitorio otra vez.

Edward abrió la puerta y empezó a bajar la escalera, pero al llegar al portal, volvió a detenerse.

—Para que lo sepas, esa amenaza no resulta para nada efectiva, Bella. —La atrapó contra la pared y la devoró con la mirada—. Y vas a tener la visita turística más corta de la historia. —Se apartó, dejándola con la respiración entrecortada y hambrienta de sus besos.

Abrió la puerta y silbó para detener un taxi. Y, tal como le había prometido, visitaron los edificios que él había dibujado en un tiempo récord. De regreso al apartamento, cogieron otro taxi, y Edward le pidió al conductor que se detuviera en una esquina y lo esperara mientras iba a por un trozo de pastel. Bella se quedó en el vehículo y vio que el taxista la miraba de un modo extraño, pero el hombre fue lo bastante educado como para no decir nada. Cinco minutos más tarde, Edward y Bella subían la escalera que conducía a su casa, deteniéndose cada dos escalones para besarse. Entraron y llegó a la conclusión de que sí, que aquél era el mejor pastel de queso del mundo, aunque dudaba que fuese capaz de volver a comer un trozo sin sonrojarse.

A media tarde, y después de una siesta, volvieron a despertarse el uno en brazos del otro y estuvieron hablando del trasplante y de cómo se organizarían. Edward le advirtió a Bella que no se dejara impresionar por los comentarios que su madre pudiera hacer, y ella le dijo que, aunque agradecía su preocupación, que estuviera tranquilo, que no se dejaría intimidar por una frívola que había sido incapaz de querer a su hijo.

Y si Edward no hubiera estado ya enamoradísimo de ella, en ese instante habría caído rendido. Un rato más tarde prepararon el ligero equipaje que tenían previsto llevarse al hospital y, después de cenar algo ligero, fueron de nuevo al dormitorio de Edward. Se tumbaron en la cama y estuvieron horas hablando de tonterías; de los hermanos de ella, de los amigos de él, del proyecto arquitectónico que Edward estaba a punto de terminar en Barcelona, del MIR de Bella, y entre besos y caricias se quedaron dormidos.

Al amanecer, pero antes de que el sol se entrometiera en su realidad, volvieron a hacer el amor. A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al sentir otra vez la desesperación de Edward, pero dejó que ocultara el rostro en su melena y que se abrazara a ella con toda la fuerza del mundo.

Cada vez que hacían el amor, Edward se decía a sí mismo que iba a ser distinto, que iba a poder controlarse y a hacer algo más que penetrarla y perder el control. Nunca en su vida había sentido aquella necesidad de poseer a una mujer, pero con Bella no podía remediarlo. Necesitaba hundirse en ella, marcarla del modo más primitivo que existía. Y ella, dulce y generosa como era, lo abrazaba y lo besaba casi sin pedirle nada a cambio. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que tenía la certeza de que Bella sentía placer. Dios, sus orgasmos bastaban para que él volviera a excitarse como un chaval; no importaba lo fuerte o intenso que hubiera sido el orgasmo anterior, tenía suficiente con sentir que ella se arqueaba de placer para volver a estar dispuesto a hacerle el amor durante horas.

Quería decirle que la amaba; no tenía ninguna duda de que así era, pero no quería hacerlo antes del trasplante. No, Bella podría creer que se lo decía por gratitud, o algo por el estilo, y ella se merecía escuchar una declaración en toda regla. Y la tendría, tan pronto como saliera del hospital y pudiera demostrarle que por ella estaba dispuesto a todo.

El martes, el día del trasplante, se despertaron a primera hora y fueron al hospital. Edward no podía comer nada, y Bella se veía incapaz de hacerlo. En el apartamento, él insistió en darle un juego de llaves y en besarla como si tuviera miedo de no poder volver a hacerlo. Ella, aunque le devolvió todos y cada uno de los besos, no le permitió que se planteara tal cosa. Edward también aprovechó para llamar a Kim y decirle que Bella estaba con él y que sería quien la llamaría para contarle cómo iba todo. La señora Kim, igual que Bella, no le permitió que se despidiera de ella. Y Bella decidió que las dos iban a ser grandes amigas.

Al llegar al hospital, fueron directos a la planta en la que tenían la habitación asignada y comprobaron que el doctor Harry y una de sus enfermeras los estaban esperando. Tras los saludos de rigor, el médico le pidió a Edward que se cambiara y tumbara en la cama, y le dijo que pronto irían a buscarlo. Bella se sentó en una butaca y observó cómo él hacía lo que le habían dicho y se ponía la bata del hospital. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Edward se sentó en la cama.

—Mis padres no han venido ni a saludar —dijo él, quitándose el reloj. Iba a dejarlo encima de la mesa en la que también estaba el teléfono de la habitación, pero se acercó a Bella y se lo colocó en la muñeca, ajustando la cadena para que no lo perdiera.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta y entró Rosalie.

—Hola, Edward, Bella —los saludó—. Papá ya está listo —les dijo—, mamá está histérica, y yo... —se interrumpió nerviosa—, yo quería venir a saludarte y a desearte suerte.

—Gracias —contestó él, sintiéndolo de verdad. Le gustaba ver que su hermana era coherente con su nueva personalidad.

—Bueno, os dejaré solos. —Dio un paso hacia él y, algo incómoda e insegura, lo abrazó—. Suerte, Edward.

Él le devolvió el abrazo.

—No te preocupes, Rosalie. Te prometo que estas navidades mi sobrino recibirá un montón de juguetes de su tío preferido.

Su hermana asintió y salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Apenas medio segundo después de que se fuera, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un par de enfermeros con una camilla.

—¿Nos dan un minuto? —dijo Edward con voz firme—. Por favor.

Los dos hombres retrocedieron y cerraron la puerta con un discreto clic. Edward vio que Bella tenía la mirada fija en el reloj y que se mordía nerviosa el labio inferior. Se acercó a la butaca en la que estaba sentada y se agachó delante de ella. Cualquier hombre habría estado ridículo con aquella bata que le dejaba la espalda al aire y casi de rodillas en el suelo, pero Edward no.

—Hola —susurró él, tocándole la mejilla.

—Hola —respondió Bella, atrapando su mano.

—No estés nerviosa, no me pasará nada.

—Lo sé —le dijo, mirándolo ahora a los ojos—. Te esperaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos; él acariciándole el pómulo con el pulgar, ella tocándole un mechón de pelo.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Edward, levantándose.

Bella también se puso de pie y se abrazó a él para darle un beso. Ella sabía en qué consistían todos y cada uno de los pasos de la intervención, y también sabía que el equipo del doctor Harry era excelente, pero tenía un miedo atroz a que sucediera cualquier cosa. No le estaba resultando nada fácil quedarse allí sentada mientras al hombre al que amaba lo sometían a una operación de trasplante de médula. Lo amaba. Y no se lo había dicho, pensó en medio del beso. Trató de apartarse, pero él la abrazó por la cintura y la besó otra vez. Bella se perdió en sus labios y su corazón le susurró al oído que aquél no era el momento adecuado. No quería que Edward creyera que se lo decía porque tenía miedo de que fuera a sucederle algo malo. Se apretó contra él y respiró hondo, para así llenarse del aroma a sándalo que él siempre desprendía.

Oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y se separaron. Edward abrió y entraron los dos enfermeros de antes. Se tumbó en la camilla y miró a Bella una vez más.

—Me gusta cómo te queda el reloj —le dijo—, quizá deberías pensar en quedártelo.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella, acompañándolos hasta la puerta.

—Yo voy con el reloj. —Le guiñó un ojo, y la camilla entró en zona restringida.

Bella se quedó allí de pie, mirando las puertas de acero como una idiota hasta que oyó una voz horrible a su espalda.

—Espero que, por una vez, en su vida ese chico haga algo bien.

Era Esme, la madre de Edward. Bella se habría vuelto y le habría tirado de los pelos por atreverse a decir tal tontería, pero se limitó a respirar hondo y a regresar a la habitación que el hospital le había asignado.

La primera hora se le hizo eterna, así que cuando empezó a temer por la integridad física del mobiliario, optó por llamar a su madre y contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Ésta, Renee, insistió en que si quería cogía el primer avión a Londres para estar con ellos, pero Bella volvió a negarse. Colgó con la promesa de llamar de nuevo tan pronto como Edward saliera del quirófano.

Estuvo sentada diez minutos, quizá veinte, mirando uno de los cuadernos de dibujo de él que, a última hora, se había metido en el bolso. Le encantaba mirarlos, pues en ellos creía descubrir pequeños detalles de su autor, claves que le permitían comprender mejor a un hombre tan complejo como aquél. A Edward sus padres no lo habían ayudado, se habían avergonzado abiertamente de él, y, a pesar de todo, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de perder la movilidad para que su padre pudiera curarse. Sus hermanos nunca se habían puesto de su parte, y él no había dudado un instante en ayudar a su hermana con su hijo, que al parecer era disléxico, igual que él, a pesar de que no se trataba de una anomalía genética.

Edward estaba convencido de que no era listo, pero era capaz de dibujar los edificios más increíbles del mundo, de recitar de memoria diálogos de todas las películas de cine clásico, y de aprender caligrafía china, recordó sonrojándose. Sí, Edward era un hombre muy complejo, con muchos más recovecos de los que uno podía apreciar a simple vista, y Bella no iba a parar hasta descubrirlos todos y hasta hacerlo tan feliz que le resultara imposible recordar una época en la que no lo hubiera sido. Sabía que todavía no le había contado muchas cosas; no sabía qué había sucedido para que se fuera de casa, ni tampoco cómo había conseguido mantenerse en la universidad, ni cómo era posible que llevara tantos años sin hablar con nadie de su familia. Pero bueno, se dijo, tenía toda la vida para averiguarlo.

Pasó una hora más sin noticias y cogió de nuevo el móvil. En esta ocasión, llamó a Kate, convencida de que si hablaba con alguien que también conocía a Edward y se preocupaba por él se sentiría más acompañada. Su hermana no le falló y, tras preguntar por él y exigir que la llamara cuando tuviera noticias, se pasó treinta minutos contándole las tonterías de Anne.

Kate no era en absoluto una de esas madres novatas que sólo hablan de sus retoños, y Bella sabía perfectamente que únicamente le contaba todo aquello para distraerla, pero como la táctica funcionó no se lo tuvo en cuenta. Garrett, su cuñado, también charló un rato con ella, y al final le ordenó que tratara de relajarse un poco. Se despidieron con besos y Bella volvió a quedarse sola con sus pensamientos.

Ya ni sabía cuánto rato hacía que se habían llevado a Edward, y no quería salir de la habitación por miedo a que lo devolvieran y ella no estuviera. Podría llamar a Kim pensó, pero descartó la idea porque apenas había hablado con la mujer cinco minutos y no quería asustarla, ni que creyera que Edward estaba saliendo con una histérica. Aunque bueno, tampoco era de histérica preocuparse por él; al fin y al cabo, ser donante de médula no era como ir al dentista.

—Genial —farfulló en voz alta—, estoy discutiendo conmigo misma.

Se acercó a la ventana, que daba a un patio trasero, y tocó el reloj que él le había colocado en la muñeca, y al pensar en lo último que le había dicho antes de irse no pudo evitar sonreír. Volvió a sentarse en aquella butaca salida del infierno un poco más calmada, y poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los párpados; el cansancio y los nervios hicieron por fin mella en ella y se quedó dormida. Una hora más tarde, el ruido de una camilla deslizándose por el pasillo la sobresaltó y se despertó. No era Edward, pero por suerte para Bella, unos cuarenta minutos después otra camilla chirrió y se abrió la puerta de la habituación.

Edward seguía dormido por la anestesia, y los enfermeros lo colocaron con tanto cuidado en la cama que a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. El doctor Harry apareció enseguida y le relató con brevedad y eficiencia los pormenores de la intervención.

Bella apenas escuchó un par de palabras, pero no apartó ni un segundo la mirada de la del médico; en la facultad de medicina había aprendido que muchos de estos profesionales evitan mirar a los ojos de los familiares cuando mienten. El doctor Harry estaba diciendo la verdad y, lo que era más importante, todo había ido bien y Edward no tardaría en despertarse. Sentiría las molestias propias de la anestesia y de la intervención en sí, pero si tras pasar un día en observación no veían nada extraño, podría irse a casa y terminar de recuperarse allí. En una semana podría volver a hacer vida completamente normal.

Bella se sintió tan aliviada que tuvo que sentarse, y entonces hubo de reconocer ante sí misma que había estado aterrorizada. El doctor Harry se le acercó de nuevo, le dio unas hojas con las instrucciones para los primeros días y le tendió la mano.

—Esté tranquila, Bella. Todo ha salido bien —le dijo, cuando ella se la estrechó—. Edward es muy fuerte.

—Lo sé —respondió ella—. Gracias, doctor.

El hombre asintió y salió de la habitación, y Bella se acercó a la cama para tocar a Edward, como había querido hacer desde que lo trajeron los enfermeros. La parte racional de su mente que seguía activa le decía que el hecho de estar tan quieto era completamente normal, consecuencia de la anestesia. Pero la parte emocional, que al parecer era el timón que la guiaba últimamente, no pudo evitar volver a preocuparse. Se sentó en la butaca que había junto a la cama y entrelazó los dedos con los de él. Lo besó en la frente y en los labios, y se quedó allí esperando, tal como le había dicho que haría.

Edward tardó más de lo que a Bella le habría gustado en abrir de nuevo los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo le bastó con media sonrisa para que ella lo perdonara por haber flojeado tanto. Se quedó en el hospital dos días, durante los cuales ni su madre ni su hermano fueron a verlo.

El doctor Harry les confirmó que la intervención había sido un éxito y que el paciente Carlisle Cullen parecía estar reaccionando bien al trasplante de médula, aunque todavía era pronto para decir nada más optimista. Edward se dio cuenta de que el oncólogo había dejado de referirse a Carlisle como «su padre» y supuso que el buen doctor había terminado por comprender que la suya no era una familia normal.

Rosalie sí que fue a visitarlo y le prometió que antes de que regresara a España, ella y Ethan irían a verlo al apartamento, o a donde él quisiera. Le contó también que su padre parecía mejorar, pero que, tal como había dicho el médico, todavía no sabían el alcance de la mejora.

La noche antes de salir del hospital, Edward vio que Bella estaba pensativa, con la mirada fija en la pantalla del móvil.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —le preguntó él con voz algo cansada.

—¿Qué? Ah, uno de los mensajes que te han mandado Kate y Garrett —contestó.

—¿Y eso es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

Ella apartó la vista del teléfono y lo miró a los ojos.

—No lo entiendo —dijo de repente.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —le preguntó Edward, convencido de que pasarse tantas horas tumbado en aquella cama empezaba a atrofiarle el cerebro.

—Lo de tus padres. No lo entiendo —repitió.

Él levantó una mano para indicarle que se acercara. Bella estaba de pie junto a la ventana, pero se apresuró a sentarse en la butaca que había junto a la cama y le cogió la mano. Edward tardó unos segundos en hablar, como si en su mente también estuviera tratando de encontrarle sentido al comportamiento de sus progenitores.

—Los Cullen son perfectos —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, recordando una de las frases que solía repetir su padre cuando eran pequeños—. O lo eran hasta que llegué yo. —Vio que Bella iba a defenderlo y, aunque la quiso más por ello, se lo impidió—: Déjame terminar. Supongo que podría decirse que de pequeño fui feliz. Sí, no me mires así, hasta que la dislexia no se hizo evidente, yo también encajé maravillosamente en el perfecto y frívolo mundo de los Cullen, pero cuando empecé a tener problemas... —notó que ella le apretaba la mano y continuó—, bueno, ya sabes lo que sucedió entonces. Gracias a Kim conseguí terminar el colegio. —Sonrió—. Créeme, nunca he conocido a una mujer tan terca y tenaz como ella. Y supongo que jamás podré agradecérselo lo suficiente.

—Kim te quiere —dijo Bella, que, después de hablar varias veces con la antigua niñera de Edward, sabía que ésta era lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido—. Y eso es lo que hace la gente cuando quiere a alguien; cuidarlo y hacer todo lo que haga falta para ayudarlo. —Los dos seguían sin confesarse sus sentimientos, pero Bella aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para insinuárselo.

—Y yo a ella —dijo él, y tragó saliva—. Desde que aprendí a dibujar, soñaba con convertirme en arquitecto, en poder traspasar alguno de mis edificios de papel al mundo real. De pequeño, no sabía siquiera qué había que estudiar para conseguirlo, pero sabía que estaba dispuesto a todo para lograrlo. Durante años deseché la idea por imposible, pero cuando y gracias a la ayuda de Kim...

—Y a tu fuerza de voluntad —añadió Bella.

—Y a mi fuerza de voluntad —admitió él, sonrojándose un poco— conseguí aprender a leer y empecé a aprobar las asignaturas en el colegio, volví a soñar con ir a la universidad. Y entonces cumplí dieciocho años y mi padre me llamó a su despacho. A esa edad yo ya era tan alto como ahora, pero recuerdo perfectamente que me temblaron las rodillas al llamar a la puerta.

No había vuelto allí desde el día en que el director de la escuela le dijo que tenía un hijo tonto, yo, para ser exactos. En fin, al principio pensé que todo iba bien; mi padre me pidió que me sentara e incluso me preguntó cómo estaba, pero luego su discurso se volvió de lo más extraño, o eso me pareció a mí, pues empezó a divagar acerca del honor de la familia y de la intachable reputación que tenían los Cullen. Yo, como comprenderás, me limité a asentir, convencido de que aquello era un ritual paterno-filial de lo más común, pero entonces el magnánimo Carlisle Cullen llegó a lo que de verdad quería decirme: «No hace falta que alguien como tú pierda el tiempo en la universidad —me dijo—, sólo serviría para que tanto tú como nosotros quedemos en ridículo», añadió. —Bella volvió a apretarle la mano—. «Tú nunca conseguirías licenciarte en nada, sería una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero, y, siendo como eres, seguro que terminarías rodeado de malas compañías.»

—Dios —susurró ella en voz baja.

—Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice no me enfadé, sino que traté de explicarle a mi padre lo mucho que había mejorado en los últimos años, el montón de técnicas que había aprendido para poder seguir las clases y aprobar los exámenes.

—¿Y qué te dijo él?

—Que no estaba mal como truco de circo —sentenció Edward, que jamás olvidaría esa frase—, pero que no me bastaría para engañar a los profesores de la universidad. Y la verdad es que tenía razón, yo ya sabía que allí no me bastaría con las fichas o las cintas de la señora Kim, pero Kim había averiguado que había centros especializados para gente con mi problema. Fue la primera vez que oí hablar del término «dislexia». Y yo estaba seguro de que con los consejos adecuados y trabajando mucho conseguiría salir adelante.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Bella, igual que si estuviera animando al Edward de hacía casi veinte años.

—Mi padre ni siquiera me escuchó, y me repitió eso de que el apellido de los Cullen no podía convertirse en el hazmerreír del mundo académico. Recuerdo que se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí, y después de darme una palmadita en la espalda me dijo que no me preocupara, que ya lo tenía todo pensado.

Bella tembló sólo de pensar qué le habría ofrecido Carlisle Cullen a su hijo.

—«No te preocupes por nada, Edward. En el despacho siempre hace falta gente que pase escritos a máquina, que haga recados», me dijo. ¿Te lo imaginas? El muy... —no dijo nada—. Mi padre sabía tan poco acerca de mí que creía que pasar a máquina un documento iba a resultarme fácil. Tuve ganas de gritarle que se fuera a la mierda, pero no lo hice.

—¿No?

—No, y la verdad es que todavía a día de hoy no sé cómo me contuve. Ya te he dicho que tenía claro que quería ser arquitecto, así que en ese instante me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, nunca iba a contar con el apoyo de mi padre, y el de mi madre dependía del de él, así que también estaba fuera de cuestión hablar con ella, y dos, si de verdad quería ir a la universidad iba a necesitar dinero. Y la única persona que podía dármelo la tenía de pie a mi lado y se avergonzaba de llamarme hijo.

Edward cerró los ojos un instante y tragó saliva.

—No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres —le dijo Bella en voz baja antes de darle un beso en los nudillos.

—En un último intento, le conté a mi padre que quería estudiar arquitectura —prosiguió él como si no la hubiera oído—, incluso llegué a explicarle que nunca había tenido problemas para dibujar ni para comprender conceptos espaciales como el volumen o el punto de fuga. No me escuchó, sino que regresó a su lado del escritorio y empezó a hablarme de lo bien que me iría en su despacho y del sueldo tan increíble que iban a pagarme por tenerme allí entretenido. Y entonces... —Se quedó callado de nuevo.

—¿Y entonces?

—Entonces me acordé del caso de lady Fairchild.

—¿Lady Fairchild? Parece sacada de una novela de época. —Bella trató de aligerar algo el tono de la conversación.

—Lady Fairchild es una mujer que ahora tendrá unos cuarenta años, con unos padres muy ricos y, al parecer, excesivamente ancianos para su gusto. Cuando lady Fairchild tenía veinte años se hartó de esperar a que dichos padres murieran y poder recibir así la fortuna familiar y, como no estaba dispuesta a trabajar, contrató a un abogado: mi padre —le aclaró Edward, aunque no habría hecho falta—. Yo tendría entonces unos dieciséis años, pero me acuerdo perfectamente de lo mucho que me impactó su historia y de la estratagema legal que utilizó Carlisle para conseguirle a su cuenta lo que ésta quería. Lady Fairchild les reclamó a sus padres la herencia en vida, no sé cuáles fueron exactamente los detalles, pero creo que en España existe una figura similar, algo que dice que un hijo tiene derecho a no sé qué parte del patrimonio de los padres.

—La legítima —dijo Bella, que tenía la sensación de que en el mundo había mucha gente que estaba mal de la cabeza.

—Sí, la legítima. En resumen, la historia de lady Fairchild me impresionó porque, a diferencia de su malcriada hija, el matrimonio Fairchild parecía de lo más normal, y cada vez que veía su fotografía en algunos de los periódicos sensacionalistas del momento me daban pena. Y supongo que también me impactó porque la tal lady fue la amante de mi padre durante unos meses. Al parecer, quería celebrar con alguien su recién adquirida fortuna, ¿y quién mejor que el hombre que lo había hecho posible? Aunque tuviera familia y veinte años más que ella.

Bella no sabía qué decir, su familia no era ni mucho menos perfecta, pero no podía imaginarse a su padre teniendo un lío con una chica de la misma edad que una de sus hijas.

—Me acuerdo perfectamente de que miré a mi padre a los ojos y le dije que tenía toda la intención del mundo de entrar en la universidad y matricularme en la facultad de arquitectura, y que él iba a pagármelo.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Se rió de mí, y cuando vi que iba a recordarme por enésima vez lo tonto que era, le paré los pies. —Cerró los ojos—. Le dije que si no me pagaba los estudios haría lo mismo que lady Fairchild. —Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Edward—. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando oyó ese nombre, pero siguió negándose.

Entonces le dije que si no me ayudaba con los gastos de la carrera me dedicaría a destrozar su preciosa reputación, que iría a ver a sus antiguas amantes, a los socios a los que había engañado a lo largo de los años, al fiscal si era necesario. No sé qué vio en mis ojos, pero fuera lo que fuese supo que iba en serio y abrió el cajón del escritorio, sacó el talonario y me extendió un cheque.

—Un cheque. —No era ninguna pregunta, sencillamente, no pudo evitar repetirlo en voz alta.

—Un cheque por un valor suficiente como para pagar una carrera universitaria y favorecer la vida de una persona en Londres durante varios años. Recuerdo que cuando lo sujeté entre los dedos pensé en romperlo y lanzárselo a la cara, y gritarle que cómo era posible que estuviera tan dispuesto a deshacerse de mí. Pero no lo hice, y me guardé el cheque el bolsillo.

—¿De verdad lo habrías hecho? ¿De verdad sabías tantas cosas como para echar por tierra la reputación de tu familia?

Edward sonrió con amargura y Bella pensó que quizá fuera porque llevaba un pijama azul claro, o porque estaba tumbado en aquella cama de hospital, pero se lo veía triste, y resignado. E, igual que el día en que hicieron el amor por primera vez, decidió que haría todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz.

—No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas de las que habla la gente delante de ti cuando creen que eres tonto. —Respiró hondo—. Me gusta creer que no habría sido capaz, pero supongo que sí. Supongo que me parezco más a mi padre de lo que creo.

—Tú no te pareces en nada a ese hombre, Edward. Tú nunca te habrías avergonzado de un hijo tuyo, y nunca te habrías deshecho de él dándole como quien dice un cheque en blanco.

Él se quedó pensando y luego volvió a hablar:

—Ahora no, pero nunca sabremos cómo habría sido de no haber tenido dislexia. Quizá ahora sería un energúmeno como Jazz, incapaz de ir a ver a mi hermano después de una operación.

—Estoy convencida de que no —le aseguró ella, tocándole la mejilla con ternura.

—En fin, esa tarde, la tarde en que mi padre me dio el cheque, también me dijo que me fuera de casa y que no regresara. Recuerdo que dijo que, ya que tenía que pagar para que lo dejara tranquilo, tuviera la decencia de no volver a molestarlo, y añadió que no pensaba darme ni una libra más, y que no fuera a verlo cuando tuviera problemas. Llené una maleta y me marché a casa de Kim. Fue ella quien me ayudó a superar los primeros días.

Me acuerdo —tragó saliva—, me acuerdo que pensé que mi madre vendría a buscarme, o que llamaría a Kim preguntando por mí... pero no lo hizo. —Edward miró a Bella a los ojos—. ¿Te importa que duerma un rato? Estoy cansado.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. —Se levantó y le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Descansa. Supongo que el médico te dará el alta mañana y podremos irnos a casa.

—A casa, me gusta cómo suena —dijo casi dormido.

Bella le acarició el pelo hasta que escuchó que se le acompasaba la respiración. La historia que Edward le había contado era muy triste; estaba claro que en el mundo había muchísimos niños que pasaban por peores cosas que él, pero no tenía que ser nada fácil ver que tus padres no te quieren, y sólo porque no quedas bien en su vida de revista.

* * *

_**Hola espero que les guste el capitul y me gustaria saber que opinan de el. Nos leemos de nuevo el miercoles**_


	15. Chapter 15

**13. Hechizo de luna**

A Edward le dieron el alta al día siguiente y el doctor Harry fue a despedirse de él personalmente. El médico le dio instrucciones para el resto de la semana, y le dijo que si se lo tomaba con calma podía regresar al trabajo el lunes siguiente. Harry también le explicó que Carlisle parecía evolucionar bien y que, por el momento, no mostraba signos de rechazo al trasplante, pero añadió que seguía siendo demasiado pronto como para asegurar nada. El hombre dejó caer sutilmente que no hacía falta que fuera a despedirse de sus padres, pues en aquel preciso instante Carlisle estaba durmiendo y la señora Cullen también había aprovechado para descansar un poco. Edward terminó de cerrar la bolsa de mano y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, hace años que sé a qué atenerme. —Le tendió la mano—. Gracias por todo, doctor.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, Edward —respondió éste sincero—. Espero no tener que volver a verte jamás —añadió, y tanto a Edward como a Bella les sorprendió el chiste—. Ojalá las cosas se arreglen entre tú y tus padres. A veces, cuando uno se ve al borde de la muerte recapacita.

—No se haga ilusiones, doctor —dijo él con una media sonrisa—. A mí también me habría gustado que todo esto terminara como una serie americana, pero en el mundo real nunca suceden esas cosas. O casi nunca —susurró al ver a Bella.

—Tienes razón. Bueno, me despido, que tengáis un buen viaje de regreso a Barcelona.

—Gracias, doctor. —Bella se despidió también del oncólogo y media hora después ella y Edward abandonaban el hospital.

Pasaron el resto de la semana en el apartamento de él y Bella lo agasajó con mimos y cuidados. A lo largo de esos pocos días, Edward recibió la visita de Jacob y Leah, que aparecieron acompañados por Claire y Embry, sus respectivas parejas, y los cuatro lo riñeron por no haberles contado antes lo que sucedía.

A Bella le gustó ver que contaba con tan buenos amigos, y, a pesar de su habitual timidez, no tardó en conversar con ellos. Eran muy agradables, y era evidente que querían a Edward de verdad, así que Bella se esforzó por abrirse un poco, y dicho esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa: los cuatro la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y amenazaron a Edward con romperle las piernas si la dejaba.

Durante los días que estuvieron en Londres, él fue contándole poco a poco más cosas sobre su infancia y sobre todos los trucos que ideó la señora Kim para ayudarlo a estudiar.

Kim también fue a visitarlos, y se quedó a pasar con ellos una noche. Ahora que Bella dormía con Edward, la habitación de invitados volvía a estar libre. El primer día, Bella le dijo a Edward que se instalaría en la otra cama, o en el sofá, para así no molestarlo mientras se recuperaba. Él la miró fijamente a los ojos y le preguntó si se había vuelto loca, y le aseguró que no pasaba nada porque durmieran juntos, que lo pasaría peor lejos de ella que con ella en la cama. Bella se derritió ante ese comentario y desechó la opción del sofá al instante.

Kim resultó ser tal como esperaba, excepto en el aspecto físico. Edward le había contado tantas cosas acerca de lo fuerte y valiente que era, que Bella se la imaginaba casi como una giganta, cuando la mujer era en realidad de lo más menuda. Kim la abrazó nada más verla y después de besar a Edward, y reñirlo igual que habían hecho sus amigos, se sentó a su lado y los tres empezaron a hablar casi sin parar.

Al llegar la noche, Kim dijo que se iba, pero ni Bella ni Edward le permitieron que cogiera un taxi a esas horas, y ella se quedó a dormir. Bella se sonrojó un poco al ver cómo la antigua niñera de Edward la miraba antes de acostarse, pero se tranquilizó cuando ésta se le acercó y la abrazó, y le susurró al oído que se alegraba mucho de que ella y Edward se hubieran conocido. Kim se fue a la mañana siguiente, después de prepararles un copioso desayuno y comida casi para tres días. Y les hizo prometer que regresarían pronto a verla.

Bella hablaba a diario con su familia y llamó un par de veces a una compañera de clase para preguntarle si había sucedido algo excepcional. Sabía que a Edward le preocupaba que se estuviera perdiendo aquella semana de clases, a pesar de que ella le había repetido hasta la saciedad que no importaba, que ya lo recuperaría cuando regresaran.

Así que, para no darle más motivos de insomnio no le dijo que se había perdido un examen y que seguramente tendría que volver a matricularse en esa asignatura. A Bella nada de aquello le importaba en exceso; había superado un curso por año, algo excepcional en la facultad de medicina, así que podía permitirse tener algún retraso. Eso no iba a hacer que fuera mejor o peor médico, y lo que ahora de verdad importaba era que Edward se recuperara y pudieran volver juntos a Barcelona.

El domingo, el día antes de su regreso, Edward y Bella volvieron a quedar con Rosalie y Ethan, y éste le contó a su tío lo útiles que le habían sido los pequeños trucos que le había explicado el día que se conocieron. Pasaron la mañana en el parque y luego fueron a comer a una cafetería, en la que se rieron muchísimo. A la hora de la despedida, Ethan le regaló a Edward un dibujo que había hecho para él; eran ellos cuatro frente al museo de cera, y Edward lo dobló y guardó con el mismo cuidado que si le hubiera regalado un Picasso. Abrazó a su sobrino y le prometió que la próxima vez que fuera a Londres lo llevaría al zoo, o a donde él quisiera. De Rosalie también se despidió con un abrazo, que su hermana le devolvió emocionada.

Después de la comida, Edward y Bella volvieron al apartamento dando un paseo. Él estaba muy callado, pensativo incluso, y tenía motivos para estarlo, la última semana había sido muy importante; una especie de capítulo final a la envenenada relación entre él y sus padres, había recuperado a su hermana, y había ganado un sobrino, y por fin se había atrevido a arriesgar su corazón... y la recompensa no podía ser mejor, pensó, mirando a Bella, que caminaba a su lado sin decir nada. Ésa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella; nunca lo presionaba para hablar, como si supiera que él terminaría por contárselo todo cuando estuviera preparado para hacerlo.

Sólo llevaban una semana como amantes, a Edward siempre le había gustado esa palabra, aunque sabía que en español no tenía una connotación tan romántica como en inglés. Tener un amante significa que alguien te ama, pensó, y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. No habían vuelto a hacer el amor desde el trasplante; ella seguía preocupada por su recuperación, y él había aprovechado aquellos días para tratar de encontrar el modo de recobrar aquella calma que creía poseer con las mujeres.

—¿De qué te sonríes? —le preguntó Bella, tirando un poco de las manos que tenían entrelazadas.

—Estoy feliz —respondió Edward sin pensarlo, y vio que estaba diciendo la verdad—. Sí, soy feliz —repitió, esta vez mirándola a los ojos para que ella supiera que era principalmente mérito suyo.

—Me alegro —dijo Bella a media voz, y siguieron caminando otra vez en silencio.

Llegaron al apartamento de Edward cuando todavía entraba el sol por las ventanas, y él la sujetó por la cintura tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral. Le besó la nuca y le mordió el cuello.

—Llevo días queriendo hacer esto —susurró, pegado a su piel.

Bella tembló.

—Ven conmigo. —Tiró de ella y la llevó al dormitorio. Él nunca se había considerado un hombre con demasiadas fantasías, pero al parecer nada de lo que le sucedía con Bella podía compararse con su vida anterior. Sí, eso era, en su vida había dos etapas, antes de Bella y después de Bella. Esas noches en que habían dormido juntos sin hacer el amor, su mente parecía empeñada en mostrarle todas las posibilidades que tenía su cama, y su cocina, y su mesa de dibujo, y su sofá, y su... Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, si seguía esa línea de pensamiento, le pasaría lo mismo que las otras veces y volvería a comportarse como un animal en celo.

Se detuvo delante de la cama y, colocado otra vez detrás de Bella, le habló al oído:

—Cierra los ojos —le dijo.

Ella estaba convencida de que su hada madrina había decidido compensarla por una primera vez horrible con un idiota y le había mandado a Edward, o, lo que era lo mismo, al mejor amante del mundo. Lo que le sucedía con él no era normal; bastaba con que le susurrara algo al oído, con que respirase su olor, o sintiera sus labios mínimamente cerca de su piel para que ya no se acordara ni de su propio nombre. Una vocecita en su mente no dejaba de gritarle que no fuera tonta y que aprovechara el momento, pero otra, seguramente menos insistente, le recordó que a él lo habían operado unos pocos días antes.

—Edward, ¿estás seguro...? —Él la besó entre el hombro y la oreja y a ella se le olvidó lo que iba a decirle. «¡La operación!», le recordó aquella voz—. ¿Estás seguro? El trasplante, tú...

Edward se colocó frente a Bella y la estrechó contra su pecho, besándola con una pasión que seguro que terminaría por consumirlos a ambos, y no se apartó hasta que sintió que sus cuerpos empezaban a fundirse.

—Estoy bien —le dijo—. Y me muero por hacerte el amor. Necesito hacerte el amor. —Y al decirlo comprendió cuánto—. Necesito hacerte el amor aquí, ahora, antes de que regresemos a Barcelona. —Le habría gustado añadir «en nuestra cama», pero no lo dijo. Él sabía que Bella tenía que hacer el MIR en España, y estaba dispuesto a esperarla, a seguirla donde hiciera falta, si ella le dejaba, por supuesto. Pero aquella cama, que hasta entonces sólo había sido un mueble carísimo, les pertenecía a los dos, y no quería irse de Londres sin recordárselo a ambos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, un gesto tierno que Bella repetía con mucha frecuencia, y que a él lo hacía enloquecer. Para acabar de derribar sus defensas, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. «Ya estoy otra vez desesperado por tumbarla en la cama y perderme dentro de ella», pensó Edward.

—Cierra los ojos —volvió a pedirle con un susurro cuando se apartaron. Aunque pareciera un milagro, había conseguido recuperar algo de calma y estaba más que decidido a sacarle el máximo provecho posible a la situación.

Bella los cerró y se quedó quieta. Era evidente que estaba nerviosa, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración entrecortada, pero esperó a que Edward dijera o hiciese algo.

—No te muevas —dijo él.

—¿Vas a buscar el tintero? —se atrevió a preguntarle ella. Era la primera vez que volvía a sacar el tema, y Edward todavía no le había dicho lo que le había escrito en la espalda aquel amanecer.

—No.

Bella sintió la seda cubriéndole los ojos y notó que él le anudaba el pañuelo en la nuca, apartándole el pelo con cuidado para darle otro beso. Ella era muy vergonzosa y, aunque se sentía cómoda estando desnuda con Edward en la cama, no sabía si estaba preparada para aquel juego. Si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que estaba excitada, pero le costaba desprenderse de las inseguridades. Pero entonces él habló y ella se olvidó de todos sus miedos:

—Eres la única mujer que me ha llegado al corazón —dijo emocionado, desabrochándole el primer botón de la camisa—, hasta que te conocí no sabía que fuera capaz de sentir todo esto. —Le dio un beso en los labios, pero se apartó antes de que ella pudiera devolvérselo—. Eres la única en la que no puedo dejar de pensar. —El segundo botón—. Cuando estoy contigo, ni siquiera me acuerdo de que no soy como los demás. —El tercer botón y, de paso, le recorrió el esternón con la lengua—. Cuando estoy contigo ni siquiera me importa no ser como los demás. —Le quitó la camisa y se arrodilló, besándole el ombligo. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y respiró profundamente. Bella tembló, de emoción, de excitación, y, con dedos inseguros, le acarició el pelo.

Edward se quedó quieto unos largos y lentos segundos—. Tengo miedo de regresar a Barcelona y perderte. Tengo miedo de que te des cuenta de que soy diez años mayor que tú. —Ella le tocó la mejilla y le deslizó dos dedos hasta la mandíbula, buscándole los labios para hacerlo callar, y él le atrapó la mano y le besó la palma—. Tengo miedo de que no quieras estar con un hombre que tiene que concentrarse para leer una sencilla nota.

Bella no pudo más y lo apartó lo suficiente como para agacharse, poniéndose a su altura. Seguía teniendo los ojos tapados por el pañuelo de seda, y en su fuero interno sabía que Edward necesitaba aquella protección.

Levantó ambas manos y le atrapó el rostro. No lo veía, pero conocía de memoria el brillo de sus ojos, la forma de sus labios, el puente de su nariz, aquellos pómulos tan marcados que lo hacían único. Sintió cómo le palpitaba la vena que tenía en el cuello, y notó que tomaba aire.

—Tengo miedo —dijo Edward despacio—, de que no sientas por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti... —Pronunciar esa frase, tuvo el mismo efecto en él que una cerilla en un polvorín.

La pegó a su cuerpo y, tras devorarle los labios y hacerla enloquecer besándole el cuello, la tumbó en el suelo y terminó de desnudarla.

Bella quería decirle que sentía exactamente lo mismo que él, incluso más, pero cada vez que trataba de hablar, Edward la besaba hasta dejarla sin aliento, como si no quisiera que pudiera responder a su declaración. Lo intentó tres veces, pero al final, aquellos besos, aquellas caricias y aquella desesperación que parecía impregnarlo cada vez que hacían el amor, terminaron por hacerle imposible hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir, y responder a la pasión de aquel hombre tan maravilloso.

La imagen de Bella desnuda, con el pañuelo de seda verde tapándole los ojos, y confiando tanto en él que ni siquiera había tratado de cubrirse, fue más de lo que el tenue control de Edward pudo soportar. Se apartó de ella lo imprescindible para desnudarse, sin importarle si arrancaba uno o todos los botones de la camisa, y al terminar la cogió en brazos y la tumbó en la cama. Consciente de que jamás olvidaría aquella visión, y de que, pasara lo que pasase, ninguna mujer ocuparía nunca el lugar de Bella, Edward le hizo el amor. Se perdió en su interior y, cada vez que creía morir, ella le acariciaba la espalda, o le daba un trémulo beso en el cuello, o sencillamente suspiraba, él perdía otro centímetro de su corazón y de su alma, hasta que no le quedó nada y se lo hubo entregado todo a ella.

«Díselo», le susurró una voz en su interior, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el que sería el orgasmo más demoledor de toda su vida, y lo habría hecho, pero el deseo y la pasión tomaron las riendas y al sentir que Bella empezaba a temblar debajo de él, a envolverlo con aquel calor que lo hacía enloquecer, no pudo. Sus labios se buscaron y se fundieron en un beso que era el eco de lo que estaban haciendo otras partes de su cuerpo. Edward tiró del pañuelo verde, desesperado por ver sus ojos, asustado por si no brillaban con el mismo sentimiento que seguro que reflejaban los suyos.

Bella interrumpió el beso y con la mano que tenía en la nuca de Edward lo apartó un poco; quería que supiera que comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo... y que no le importaba esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para poder decírselo con palabras.

Se detuvieron; sus miradas se encontraron, sus cuerpos temblaron embargados de deseo, y sin moverse ni un milímetro más, sin besarse, sin hacer nada, sólo sintiendo la piel, Edward se rompió por dentro y la besó. Bella le devolvió el beso y, con él, su corazón y todo su ser.

A pesar de la intensidad de la noche anterior, y quizá debido a ella, por la mañana, Edward y Bella se despertaron relajados y terminaron de preparar su equipaje. Mientras ella llamaba a su hermana Alice para confirmarle que llegaría a media tarde y que no hacía falta que fuera a buscarla al aeropuerto, Edward aprovechó para telefonear a sus amigos y despedirse de ellos, y cuando Leah le preguntó cuándo regresaría a Londres, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué responder. El proyecto _Marítim_ no iba a retenerlo en Barcelona para siempre, y él y Bella todavía no habían hablado de lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos. Por suerte, Leah comprendió las dudas de su amigo antes de que éste se las confesara y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ya encontraría el modo de solucionarlo.

Tanto en el aeropuerto como durante el vuelo, Edward comprobó que le gustaba mucho estar con Bella, pero no sólo eso, era como si llevaran años, y no apenas unos cuantos días, como pareja. Ella era la primera persona, aparte de la señora Kim, que sabía comportarse con naturalidad respecto a su dislexia. Ahora que por fin se lo había contado, Edward no veía la necesidad de recurrir a sus habituales técnicas de disimulo, y Bella leía en voz alta los paneles del aeropuerto o la información de las tarjetas de embarque sin darle la más mínima importancia. Como si llevaran toda la vida juntos. Ella no era condescendiente, ni lo trataba como si fuera tonto, se comportaba como de costumbre. Eso sí, besándolo siempre que podía.

Edward estaba convencido de que tenía cara de idiota, pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de sonreír. El único pequeño detalle que enturbió su alegría fue que en el trayecto de regreso, Bella le dijo que tendría que ponerse a estudiar en seguida para recuperar las clases que había perdido esa semana y, aunque en ningún instante le recriminó nada, Edward no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

El sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella su carrera de medicina y no quería que saliera perjudicada por su culpa, así que, a pesar de todo lo que había estado pensando y sintiendo en aquellas últimas horas, que lo habían llevado a decidir que le pediría que se fuera a vivir con él, llegó a la conclusión de que quizá no era lo mejor para Bella y optó por no decirle nada. Se quedó mirándola mientras ella le contaba que uno de los profesores más estrictos que tenía era el padre de Irina, su futura cuñada, pero Edward apenas la escuchaba. Estaba enamorado de ella, y ella de él, lo sabía por cómo lo besaba, por cómo lo tocaba, y no pasaría nada por esperar un poco, seguro que cuando Bella terminara con los exámenes y él concluyera el proyecto encontrarían el modo de estar juntos y no volver a separarse.

El avión aterrizó sin problemas y, por suerte, sus maletas fueron las últimas en salir. Por suerte porque así pudieron darse un montón de besos mientras las esperaban. Bella era muy cariñosa, y Edward, que nunca se hubiera definido a sí mismo como romántico, parecía incapaz de dejar de tocarla, como si su cuerpo quisiera dejarle claro al de ella que le pertenecía y que, aunque a partir de ese día fueran a distanciarse durante unos días, seguían siendo el uno del otro.

—¿Seguro que no quieres subir? —le preguntó Bella cuando ambos estuvieron de pie frente al portal del piso que compartía con Alice.

—Seguro —respondió Edward peleándose consigo mismo—. Pero no vuelvas a preguntármelo, mi fuerza de voluntad tiene un límite. —Se apartó un poco de ella, que pudo ver que los nudillos de la mano con que sujetaba el asa de la maleta se le habían puesto blancos.

—Está bien —dijo Bella, feliz al ver que él sí quería quedarse un rato más, pero que creía estar haciendo lo correcto—. Supongo que podré esperar hasta mañana. Porque te veré mañana, ¿no?

—Trata de impedírmelo. —Se inclinó y la abrazó, inhalando profundamente su aroma—. Vamos, entra.

Ella se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y colocó la maleta como tope.

—Deberías haberle dicho al taxista que esperara —le dijo, al ver que él tenía intención de ir andando hasta su apartamento.

—No, qué va. Así he podido despedirme de ti, además, me irá bien caminar un rato. —Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y vio que estaba nublado—. Será mejor que me vaya. Te llamo luego. —Le dio un beso.

—De acuerdo —susurró Bella, y entró en el portal—. Edward, ¿de verdad estás bien? —le preguntó, tras mirarlo unos segundos.

Había adelgazado un poco y, aunque sonreía mucho más que antes, parecía cansado y preocupado.

—Claro —respondió él—. No te preocupes por mí. —Tiró de la maleta y dio un par de pasos—. Luego te llamo —repitió.

—Edward. —Bella lo detuvo con la voz y, al ver que se volvía tan rápido se sonrojó un poco—. Yo... —Se quedó sin habla.

—Yo también —dijo él y siguió andando, pero no antes de lanzarle un último beso con la mirada.

* * *

_**Bueno como ven ya regresaron a Barcelona sera que el padre de Edward se mejorara o no?. Nos leemos el viernes**_

_**PD: Las invito a pasar por mi otra historia ACUERDO DE SAN VALENTIN Gracias**_


	16. Chapter 16

**14. Blade Runner**

Edward se reincorporó al trabajo al día siguiente, y lo primero que vio fue que la relación entre Aro y Sara había cambiado radicalmente para mejor. La recepcionista lo saludó como siempre, pero era innegable que le sonreía de un modo distinto, y cuando en medio de la conversación le dijo: «Aro me dijo que la intervención había ido muy bien», y dicho comentario fue acompañado de un sonrojo, supo que tenía que felicitar a su amigo.

En los meses que Edward llevaba en España, Aro Vulturi había pasado de ser un profesional al que admiraba a un amigo al que también iba a echar de menos si regresaba a Londres. Regreso que cada vez ponía más en duda.

Minutos más tarde, entró en su despacho y conectó su ordenador, en el que tenía instalado un programa que le leía los correos y cualquier otro documento escrito. Lo había comprado hacía unos años, cuando la Universidad de York inició un programa especial de ayuda a las personas con dislexia que era sin duda uno de los mejores de Europa, y el más pionero. Se colocó los auriculares y se dispuso a repasar lo que fuera que le hubieran mandado durante su ausencia, pero no había empezado aún cuando Aro apareció por la puerta.

—¿Ibas a ponerte a trabajar sin pasar antes a saludarme? —le preguntó éste medio en broma.

—No sabía que estabas aquí. —Se levantó la manga y miró la hora—. Si no me falla la memoria, y no he estado tanto tiempo fuera como para ello, nunca llegas antes de las nueve.

—Ya, bueno. —Se frotó la nuca y se sonrojó un poco—. Sara y yo hemos venido juntos, y como ella tiene que entrar a las ocho...

—¿Ah, sí? —Decidió no tomarle el pelo con la noticia, sino sencillamente felicitarlo—. Me alegro. Se te ve feliz.

—Lo estoy—respondió Aro—. Nos lo estamos tomando con calma, ninguno de los dos quiere precipitarse. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue el trasplante? ¿Tu padre está bien?

Aro era de los pocos a los que Edward les había contado toda la historia, omitiendo el motivo por el que se había distanciado de su familia. Aro sabía únicamente que se había peleado con sus padres y sus hermanos años atrás y que unos meses antes éstos se habían vuelto a poner en contacto con él. Su amigo lo había escuchado con atención, sin juzgar a ninguna de las partes y sin preguntar nada, y cuando Edward terminó de contárselo, le dijo que se fuera a Londres tranquilo, que él ya se encargaría de dar los últimos toques al proyecto.

—Todavía es pronto para lanzar las campanas al vuelo, pero según el doctor Harry, por ahora todo parece ir bien —le explicó Edward.

—Y tú, ¿cómo estás? Y no me refiero sólo a la intervención.

—Aunque parezca increíble, creo que estoy casi tan feliz como tú. Bella me acompañó a Londres —se limitó a añadir como explicación.

—¿Bella? —Aro había oído el nombre en más de una ocasión y sabía que su joven amigo se animaba cada vez que lo decía.

—Sí, ahora tengo que ver si consigo convencerla de que siga conmigo a pesar de no estar ya convaleciente.

Sonó el teléfono de su despacho pero antes de que Edward lo cogiera, Aro dijo:

—Tengo la impresión de que encontrarás la manera. Nos vemos luego. —Se despidió cuando él descolgó.

A partir de esa llamada, a Edward se le descontroló un poco la mañana y no pudo volver a coincidir con Aro hasta que faltaban pocas horas para terminar la jornada. Mantuvieron una reunión improvisada en una de las salas del despacho y Aro le contó los últimos avances que, en realidad, eran ya los últimos. El proyecto que lo había llevado a Barcelona estaba ya encarrilado y, si quisiera, Edward podría incluso regresar a Londres en unos días. Esta vez para quedarse. Y supuso que sus jefes no tardarían en pedírselo.

Él nunca les había insinuado que quisiera quedarse en España, y, a decir verdad, aún no sabía si era eso lo que quería. No tenía ninguna duda de que quería ver si su relación con Bella podía funcionar, pero no sabía si ella opinaba igual. Quizá ahora que habían regresado, las cosas entre ellos dos...

—¿Puede saberse en qué estás pensando? —Le preguntó Aro dándose por vencido; llevaba cinco minutos hablando solo—. Acabo de decir una completa barbaridad y ni siquiera te has inmutado.

—Perdona, lo siento. —Carraspeó—. Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Su amigo dobló unos planos que había desplegado.

—Me lo imagino. Mira, ¿por qué no lo dejamos para mañana? No sé tú, pero yo estoy cansado y tengo ganas de irme a casa.

—Claro. —Edward se levantó y lo ayudó a recoger—. Gracias, Aro.

—No hay de qué.

Edward regresó ó a su despacho con intención de revisar un par de correos e irse de allí cuanto antes. No había hablado con Bella durante todo el día y se moría de ganas de preguntarle cómo le había ido en la facultad. Pero justo cuando salía por la puerta, la voz de uno de los socios lo detuvo:

—Edward, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—Por supuesto —respondió, a pesar de que lo habría mandado a paseo. Dejó sus cosas de nuevo en la silla y lo siguió

Cuarenta y tres minutos más tarde, Edward abandonó el edificio de oficinas con un montón de felicitaciones sobre sus espaldas y la buena noticia de que, después de la presentación del edificio _Marítim_, podía regresar a Londres.

Bella había tenido un día horrible. HORRIBLE. Tanto que incluso llegó a plantearse si el destino la estaba castigando por lo sucedido en Londres. Su día salido del infierno comenzó horas antes de que le sonara el despertador, cuando empezó a encontrarse mal. Seguro que después de tantos días fuera tenía el estómago revuelto, eso o un alíen había decidido instalarse en su barriga. Le hubiera gustado quedarse en la cama diez horas más, o incluso veinte, pero como tenía que ir a la facultad a la caza y captura de los apuntes de los últimos días, se obligó a levantarse.

A la hora del almuerzo había vomitado ya dos veces, y todavía le faltaba recuperar un par de prácticas. Cuando dieron las seis, un sudor frío le empapaba la espalda, pero ya estaba al día de todo. Ahora sólo tenía que ponerse a estudiar como una posesa y todo saldría bien. Todavía no había hablado con Edward, pero supuso que éste habría tenido un día igual de caótico que el suyo y no le dio mayor importancia, aunque se moría de ganas de oír su voz. Menos mal que esa noche habían quedado para cenar en el piso de él.

Bella fue a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, y no sólo porque quería estar guapa, sino también para ver si así se espabilaba un poco. Se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey que según su hermana la favorecía mucho y se pintó discretamente. Estaba algo nerviosa, lo que era una tontería, pues se había pasado los últimos días viviendo con Edward en su apartamento de Londres, pero no lo podía evitar.

Edward también se duchó al llegar a casa, también se cambió de ropa, y también estaba nervioso, pero como él tenía que cocinar, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo. De camino a su apartamento, le compró a Bella un pequeño ramo de flores. Todas eran de color malva, el preferido de ella, a juzgar por los pendientes que solía llevar. No preparó nada sofisticado para cenar; una sencilla receta de las que le había enseñado la señora Kim, y el timbre sonó justo a la par que el del horno. Lo apagó y fue a abrir. Bella cruzó el umbral y Edward la cogió en brazos para besarla. La había echado tanto de menos que cualquiera diría que llevaban meses y no un solo día sin verse. Ella lo besó con el mismo fervor, pero él notó que tenía la piel fría y se apartó ligeramente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó preocupado, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí. —Lo vio enarcar una ceja y optó por contarle la verdad—. Debo de estar incubando una gripe. Lo siento, quizá debería haberte llamado y anular la cena.

—No, bueno, sí. —La hizo entrar y cerró la puerta que, con la emoción de verla, se había dejado abierta—. Lo que quiero decir es que tendrías que haberme llamado para decirme que te encontrabas mal. Habríamos podido dejarlo para otro día.

—Tenía ganas de verte —dijo Bella sin disimular—. Y tampoco estoy tan mal.

—Yo también tenía ganas de verte —contestó Edward—. Y si te hubieras quedado en tu casa, habría ido a cuidarte.

—Vaya, creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de no haberlo hecho. ¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien? —le preguntó con una sonrisa y cambiando de tema.

—El pollo de la señora Kim. ¿De verdad tienes hambre?

—De verdad. Vamos, no te preocupes. Seguro que después de comer me encontraré mejor.

Edward sirvió la cena y bastaron un par de minutos para que comprendiera que odiaba comer solo, y que quería pasar el resto de su vida compartiendo desayunos, almuerzos y cenas con Bella. Le contó cómo le había ido el día y ella escuchó atenta, aportando sus comentarios sobre cualquier tema.

Antes de cenar, había decidido no contarle todavía lo de Londres. Si todo salía bien, ya se lo diría al cabo de unos días, cuando supiera exactamente cuándo iba a regresar allí. Por su parte, Bella le contó los apuros por los que había pasado para ponerse al día de todo, pero le aseguró que ya lo tenía controlado y que ahora sólo era cuestión de estudiar. Edward aún se sentía culpable de que tuviera que hacer aquel sobreesfuerzo, pero justo cuando iba a decírselo, Bella se levantó y fue corriendo al baño a vomitar. Edward corrió tras ella, y a pesar de que le insistió en que no hacía falta, se arrodilló a su lado y le mojó la nuca con una toalla. No sabía muy bien si servía para algo, pero recordaba que la señora Kim se lo había hecho una vez y lo había reconfortado.

Cuando Bella dejó de vomitar, la acompañó al sofá y la obligó a tumbarse allí, donde se quedó dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de él y con los dedos masajeándole el cráneo. Edward la habría llevado en brazos hasta su cama, pero se la veía tan bien que optó por dejarla allí y quedarse a su lado.

A las ocho de la mañana, el sol entró inesperadamente por las ventanas del comedor despertándolos a ambos, y Bella abrió los ojos muerta de vergüenza. Al parecer, le daba más apuro haber vomitado delante de él que el hecho de que la hubiera visto desnuda.

Edward la acompañó a casa e insistió en que no fuera a clase, pero cuando se despidieron con un beso, demoledor en ternura y pasión contenida, Edward supo sin lugar a dudas que Bella no le haría ningún caso. Regresó a su apartamento y se duchó a toda velocidad para no llegar demasiado tarde al trabajo.

Bella se quedó en casa toda la mañana, para ver si así se recuperaba de aquel dichoso virus que había dado al traste con su cena con Edward, por no mencionar la escena del cuarto de baño, con la cabeza casi metida en el retrete. Después de una ducha y un par de horas de sueño se sintió algo más recuperada y fue a la facultad. Mientras iba en el autobús, pensó que tenía que encontrar la manera de compensar a Edward por la pésima cita de la noche anterior, aunque le había encantado despertarse con la cabeza en su regazo.

Edward estaba tan preocupado por Bella que cuando a las once le sonó el móvil, lo cogió sin mirar quién era. De haberlo hecho, habría visto el nombre del doctor Harry en la pantalla y quizá habría estado algo más preparado para escuchar su voz y la noticia que tenía que darle.

—Edward, buenos días, lamento tener que molestarte, pero necesitaría hablar contigo.

—¿Doctor Harry?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Te pillo en mal momento? —preguntó el médico con educación.

—No, no. Dígame.

—Es Carlisle —dijo el hombre, que siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy directo—. Su cuerpo está rechazando el trasplante.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó él, que también era conocido por su franqueza.

El doctor tomó aire.

—Significa que su cuerpo no se adapta a tu médula, a pesar de la compatibilidad.

—¿Y?

—Y le queda muy poco tiempo de vida. Carlisle ya sabía que lo del trasplante, aunque sin duda era la única opción, no era ninguna garantía.

—¿Se puede repetir el trasplante?

—En algunos casos sí. Pero en el de tu padre no serviría de nada. El cáncer está muy avanzado y volver a intervenirlo significaría causarle un dolor innecesario.

—Entonces, ¿qué se puede hacer?

—A estas alturas, no demasiado —contestó el doctor Harry—. Pero quizá pudiésemos intentar un nuevo tratamiento experimental procedente de Estados Unidos, y he creído que te gustaría estar al corriente —explicó.

Era obvio que el médico sabía que ni sus padres ni su hermano se habían molestado en mantenerlo al corriente, pero Edward no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Rosalie no lo había llamado.

—Se lo agradezco, doctor. Veré si puedo ir a verlo. Ahora le tengo que dejar —dijo, aunque no tenía a nadie esperándolo. Y colgó.

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde, el móvil volvió a sonar y el número de Rosalie apareció en la pantalla.

—Edward —dijo su hermana—, el trasplante...

—El cuerpo de Carlisle lo está rechazando. Lo sé, me ha llamado el doctor Harry —le explicó—. Al parecer, nuestro padre quiere saber tan poco de mí que incluso su cuerpo se niega a aceptarme.

—Edward —lo reprendió ella—. Mañana mismo empieza un tratamiento experimental.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí, primero dijeron que iban a esperar unos cuantos días, pero al parecer no hay tiempo. ¿Vendrás?

Él se quedó pensándolo. No quería ir, pero por lo visto lo de estar enamorado le había ablandado el corazón y se estaba planteando la posibilidad de tratar de construir algún tipo de relación con su familia, así que contestó:

—Lo intentaré.


	17. Chapter 17

**15. Casino**

Se pasó el resto del día buscando alguna excusa que justificara no ir a Londres a ver a su padre, y a primera hora de la tarde optó por preguntarle a Aro sí podía hablar con él. Primero había pensado en llamar a Bella, pero no quería arriesgarse a correr el riesgo de despertarla, si por casualidad le había hecho caso y se había quedado en casa durmiendo.

Después de explicarle a Aro sus dos llamadas, su amigo le aconsejó que fuera. Le dijo que la muerte no tenía remedio y que por el trabajo no se preocupara, que él se encargaría de atender lo que quedaba por terminar. Los socios de Barcelona secundaron su ofrecimiento y le repitieron que se fuera tranquilo.

Edward sabía que a su padre no le apetecía verlo, de ahí que ni él ni su madre lo hubieran llamado, pero Aro tenía razón, si sucedía lo peor, y era lo más probable, según el doctor Harry, a Carlisle Cullen no le quedaba demasiado tiempo de vida. Quizá valía la pena volver a intentar hacer las paces.

Ya en su despacho, llamó a la agencia que solía encargarse de sus viajes y le confirmaron que al día siguiente a primera hora salía un vuelo para Londres. Compró un billete. Una vocecita egoísta le susurró al oído que comprara dos y que volviera a pedirle a Bella que lo acompañara, pero no lo hizo; por un lado, todavía estaba un poco enferma y tenía que ponerse al día en la facultad, y, por otro, quería enfrentarse solo a su familia, en especial a su padre. Sencillamente, era algo que tenía que hacer. Con el billete confirmado, fue al despacho de Aro para decirle que al final había decidido seguir su consejo y que iba a ausentarse un par de días. Aro le repitió que podía irse tranquilo y le dijo incluso que lo llamara si tenía que alargar su visita a Londres.

—Cuando regreses —le dijo Aro—, quizá podríamos salir a cenar los cuatro, tú, Bella, Sara y yo.

—Me encantaría, te tomo la palabra. —Edward le estrechó la mano y dio el día por terminado. Si tenía que irse a Londres a primera hora de la mañana, quería pasar el máximo de tiempo que pudiera con Bella.

Por desgracia, ella no salió de la facultad hasta tarde, así que cuando se reunió con Edward y éste le contó todo lo sucedido era ya de noche. Como había previsto, Bella se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero él insistió en que no era necesario, y le recordó que sólo iban a ser un par de días y que así ella podría recuperarse del primer viaje.

Bella, a pesar de no conocer todavía todos los detalles de la relación entre Edward y su familia, sí sabía que a éste iba a resultarle doloroso hablar con aquel hombre que tanto se había avergonzado de él, y por eso quería estar a su lado, para recordarle que ninguna de aquellas barbaridades eran ciertas. Al final, tuvo que resignarse a quedarse en Barcelona, pero confió en que lo que habían compartido durante aquellos días le bastara a Edward para saber que ella lo amaba y que estaba convencida de que era un hombre increíble.

Cenaron algo ligero en casa de él y Bella se quedó a dormir; ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Edward no le pidió que se quedara y ella no insinuó que quisiera hacerlo, pero ambos dieron por hecho que así iba a ser. Se durmieron abrazados el uno al otro. Bella llevaba una camiseta de él a modo de improvisado pijama, y Edward decidió que la metería en la maleta. El despertador sonó muy temprano e hicieron el amor con ternura, lentitud y en silencio. No dejaron de besarse ni un instante, y Edward pensó que si la intensidad de sus encuentros seguía aumentando de aquel modo, no llegaría a envejecer.

Después, ella se fue a su casa para cambiarse e ir a la facultad y él hizo la maleta a toda velocidad y salió corriendo hacia el aeropuerto. No quería perder el avión, pero no se le ocurría mejor motivo para perderlo que haber estado con Bella.

Bella asistió a un par de clases e hizo un examen, pero tuvo que irse a mitad del mismo otra vez por culpa del estómago. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, después de vomitar de un modo nada digno, auxiliada por una amabilísima señora de la limpieza de la universidad, fue al despacho del profesor Amun para preguntarle si podía repetir el examen otro día. El muy cretino no tardó ni tres segundos en responderle que no, que lamentándolo mucho —seguro— no podía hacerlo. Pero que estuviera tranquila, añadió, que si no aprobaba, siempre le quedaba septiembre.

Bella salió del despacho furiosa, y sintiendo de nuevo arcadas. Estaba convencida de que era imposible que con las respuestas que había tenido tiempo de completar antes de abandonar la clase pudiese aprobar, y, después de hablar con Amun, no contaba con que éste le mostrara ningún tipo de benevolencia. Resignada, de mal humor y preocupada por aquellos vómitos, regresó a su casa. Estaba a un par de calles cuando una idea le pasó por la mente y decidió entrar en una farmacia.

Edward no perdió el avión, y llegó a Londres en el horario previsto. Cogió un taxi y fue directo al hospital en el que estaba ingresado Carlisle, pero le pidió al conductor que, de camino, se detuviera en su casa, para así dejar las maletas. Cuando bajó del coche, sacó el móvil y llamó a Rosalie; si su hermana estaba por allí le gustaría tomarse un café con ella antes de subir y enfrentarse a sus padres.

Rosalie respondió al instante y medio minuto más tarde aparecía por las puertas del ascensor. Lo abrazó nada más verlo y juntos fueron a una cafetería cercana con la esperanza de que el café fuera más decente que el del hospital.

—Se te ve muy bien, Edward —le dijo cuando se sentaron—. ¿Bella ha podido acompañarte?

—No, está resfriada —le explicó—. Y la verdad es que he preferido venir solo —añadió—. No sé cómo reaccionará Carlisle a mi visita.

En ese instante llegó el camarero con los cafés que habían pedido al entrar y Rosalie dio un sorbo, incómoda.

—No sé, Edward. Cuando éramos pequeños jamás me cuestioné el comportamiento de mamá y papá, pero ahora que tengo a Ethan, la verdad es que no consigo entenderlo.

—No lo intentes, Rosalie. Yo he llegado a la conclusión de que no tiene explicación. ¿Cómo está Ethan?

—Muy bien, me ha dicho que le gustaría mucho verte, si es que tienes tiempo, claro. He comprado aquellos libros que me recomendaste, y me están resultando muy útiles. Ethan está decidido a ser uno de los mejores de la clase.

—Seguro que lo será. —Edward bebió un poco de café—. ¿Cómo ves a papá?

—El trasplante no ha ido bien, y ese tratamiento experimental creo que tampoco servirá de nada. No lo digo yo

—se apresuró a puntualizar—, el doctor Harry nos ha explicado esta mañana que los resultados no son nada alentadores. Al parecer, la enfermedad está muy avanzada y el cuerpo de papá no responde.

—Y tú, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó él, cogiéndole la mano que tenía encima de la mesa.

—No estoy triste, y eso me preocupa. Sé que papá y mamá no me trataron mal, yo nunca tuve que pasar por nada similar a lo tuyo, pero... supongo que ninguno de los dos ganaría jamás el premio al padre o a la madre del año. Pero ¿sabes qué es lo peor? —Esperó a que su hermano negara con la cabeza antes de continuar—:

Que si no tuviera a Ethan, nunca me habría dado cuenta. No quiero que papá se muera, pero si soy sincera conmigo misma, tampoco lo echaré de menos. Seguro que ahora crees que soy una persona horrible.

—No, Rosalie, no creo que seas una persona horrible. Yo, aunque me gustaría poder negarlo, creo que incluso sentí algo de satisfacción cuando me enteré de que estaba enfermo, así que, si uno de los dos es mala persona, soy yo. —Rosalie lo miró a los ojos y Edward siguió hablando—: A lo largo de todos estos años he aprendido que querer a alguien exige mucha responsabilidad y dedicación, y supongo que Carlisle y Esme estaban demasiado ocupados consigo mismos como para preocuparse por nosotros. No creo que a estas alturas ni tú ni yo podamos hacerlos cambiar de manera de ser, pero eso no implica que seamos como ellos.

—Eso espero —contestó ella, pensativa.

—Y yo —añadió Edward, cogiendo el dinero para pagar—. ¿Vamos?

Rosalie se levantó y los dos hermanos, que estaban empezando a convertirse en amigos, caminaron juntos hacia el hospital. Cruzaron el vestíbulo del mismo y entraron en el ascensor. Al llegar a la habitación de Carlisle, ella se quedó fuera y dejó que Edward entrara solo.

—Edward, no esperaba volver a verte —dijo su padre áspero. Tenía mal aspecto, y era innegable que se iba apagando—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Carlisle, he venido a verte. —Se acercó a él y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama—. ¿Y Esme?

—Vendrá más tarde —se limitó a responder el hombre.

Se quedaron en silencio. Dos duelistas a la espera de que el primero desenfundara, y Edward comprendió entonces que no había ido allí para hacerle daño. Había ido porque necesitaba comprender por qué nunca nada de lo que había hecho había sido suficiente para que lo considerara su hijo. Edward no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Bella, ni a Kim, pero a lo largo de los años, siempre que conseguía una meta importante se lo hacía saber a su padre. Cuando entró en la universidad, llamó a su despacho y se lo dijo a una de sus secretarias, que además era la amante de turno de Carlisle. Cuando se graduó y entregó su proyecto de final de carrera, le mandó una invitación para la graduación y copia del mismo. Cuando encontró su primer trabajo como arquitecto, llamó y dejó recado en casa. Y así siempre, y nunca, ni una sola vez, recibió ningún tipo de respuesta.

—¿Cómo estás? —le dijo.

—Muriéndome.

—Lo sé.

—Edward, en serio, ¿a qué has venido? —volvió a preguntarle, como si no pudiera soportar que estuviera en la habitación—. Estoy convencido de que estás deseando salir por ahí a celebrarlo, así que ahórrate las cursilerías y lárgate de una vez.

—No voy a celebrar que te mueras.

—Ja, pues entonces eres más idiota de lo que yo creía.

—No soy idiota, soy disléxico, y a estas alturas ya deberías saber la diferencia, Carlisle. —Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero ahora que su padre ya había dejado claro cuál iba a ser el tono del encuentro, Edward no veía motivos para morderse la lengua—. Mira, tengo que preguntártelo, ¿por qué te molesto tanto?

Su padre volvió levemente la cabeza para mirarlo. Carlisle Cullen había sido un hombre magnífico, al menos en lo que al aspecto físico se refería, fuerte, rubio y de ojos azules. De joven, lo habían comparado incluso con Paul Newman. También había sido famoso por su mirada intimidante, su ambición sin límite y, cómo no, por su prestigioso bufete. De pequeño, a Edward solían temblarle las piernas al verlo, y de mayor había sentido desde miedo hasta respeto por él, pero en aquellos momentos, sólo sentía lástima.

—Yo sólo quería tener dos hijos —empezó Carlisle—. Con Jazz y Rosalie ya tenía más que suficiente, y cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada sospeché que alguno de sus jóvenes acompañantes había metido la pata. Le dije que abortara —continuó—, pero ella se hizo la ofendida y se negó a hacerlo. No porque te quisiera —puntualizó—, sino porque deseaba restregarme por la cara lo equivocado que estaba, y porque sabía que con tres hijos, si llegábamos a divorciarnos, tendría que pagarle una enorme cantidad de dinero.

Esme y yo sabíamos que nunca nos divorciaríamos; a ella le gusta demasiado ser la señora Cullen y yo tengo que reconocer que tu madre ha sido una pieza importante en mi carrera profesional; nadie sabe hacerme quedar tan bien como ella. Los dos hemos tenido nuestras historias, pero siempre hemos sabido que terminaríamos nuestros días juntos.

«Sí —pensó Edward—, supongo que las arpías saben que sólo pueden emparejarse entre sí.»

—Naciste, y la verdad es que todo volvió pronto a la normalidad. Jazz y Rosalie iban al colegio y de ti se encargaba aquella dichosa mujer.

—La señora Kim —puntualizó Edward, ofendido porque ni siquiera se acordara de su nombre.

—Eso, la señora Kim. Pero cuando empezaste a darnos problemas, cuando vi que eras incapaz de aprender a leer como una persona normal...

—Soy una persona normal, y, aunque sé que no te importa, deja que te diga que sé leer. —Se levantó de la silla—. Sigue, sigue con tu historia.

—Para mí, todo eso fue la prueba definitiva de que no eras hijo mío y decidí que, como no eras un Cullen, no tenía que preocuparme por ti.

—Claro —dijo Edward, sarcástico.

—Pero tampoco podía gritar a los cuatro vientos que tu madre me había sido infiel y que me había endosado a un bastardo.

—Un bastardo que al final resultó no serlo —matizó él—, porque, aunque me pese, sí soy hijo tuyo.

—Sí, lo eres —reconoció Carlisle a regañadientes—. Mira, Edward, no sé qué esperas de mí, pero aunque me esté muriendo no voy a pedirte perdón por no haberte apoyado, ni voy a darte las gracias por aceptar someterte a un trasplante de médula. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco ha servido de nada.

—Y supongo que estás convencido de que es culpa mía —dijo Edward, y con la mirada que le lanzó su padre supo que había dado en el clavo.

—Si hubieras aceptado aquella propuesta que te hice cuando tenías dieciocho años, tal vez...

—¿Tal vez qué? Me ofreciste convertirme en un inútil. Si hubiera aceptado tu «generosa» oferta, ahora sería el chico de los recados mejor pagado de Londres, pero tú seguirías sin respetarme, y lo peor sería que yo tampoco me respetaría a mí mismo.

—Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa —dijo su padre—, te pareces más a mí de lo que creía.

—Yo no me parezco a ti en absoluto —sentenció Edward, convencido de que aquella frase era un insulto.

—Pues claro que sí, al fin y al cabo eres un Cullen, y a nosotros sólo nos importamos nosotros mismos. Vamos, ¿cuántos años tienes? Treinta y cuatro, ¿no? Y, por lo que sé, sólo te has dedicado a tu carrera, tu trabajo, a demostrarme que me había equivocado contigo. —Levantó las manos—. Y me parece bien. Estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo que habría hecho yo.

—Yo no me parezco a ti —repitió Edward, pero un sudor frío le resbaló por la nuca.

—Cuando te ofrecí que trabajaras en el bufete lo hice pensando en mí, lo reconozco, en los problemas que me ahorraría. Y esa tarde, en mi despacho, la tarde en que me pediste dinero, fue la primera vez que pensé que quizá harías algo bueno en la vida.

—¿Por qué me diste el dinero?

—Tenías dieciocho años, estabas furioso conmigo y decidido a salirte con la tuya, y la verdad es que no me importaba lo más mínimo lo que sucediera contigo. En esa época, estaba convencido de que no eras hijo mío, y el dinero terminé por recuperarlo, y no me refiero a los cheques que mandaste al bufete.

Cuando Edward encontró su primer trabajo, decidió mandar periódicamente un cheque a su padre para devolverle el dinero que le había dado. Nunca recibió ninguna respuesta, así que, aunque siguió mandándolos hasta alcanzar la cantidad exacta más unos intereses, Edward llegó a la conclusión de que Carlisle quizá no lo supiera o, si lo sabía, no le importaba.

—Nunca te he importado —dijo él—. Y quizá Jazz y Rosalie tampoco.

—Jazz sabrá ocupar mi puesto cuando yo no esté, y el apellido Cullen seguirá siendo sinónimo de profesionalidad y poder. Y Rosalie podría haber llegado muy alto, su ex marido es uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra, pero al parecer ha preferido jugar a ser la mamá perfecta.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así? —preguntó él, asqueado.

—Me estoy muriendo, Edward, y no voy a convertirme ahora en un hipócrita, ni voy a pedir disculpas por mi vida. Todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho convencido, y no me arrepiento de nada. Sí, ahora eres arquitecto, genial, has conseguido superar tus dificultades, fantástico, pero eso no me importa lo más mínimo.

Me molestabas y actué pensando en mí. Igual que todo el mundo, la única diferencia es que yo soy lo bastante sincero como para reconocerlo. Y cuando me diagnosticaron el cáncer y tuve que recurrir a ti, tuve la decencia de llamarte y decírtelo sin rodeos, ¿o acaso habrías preferido que llamara y fingiera ser alguien que no soy? ¿Habrías preferido que te llamara llorando, siguiendo un estúpido guión de telenovela, y terminara utilizándote?

—¿Sabes una cosa, Carlisle? Lo que más me asusta es que en tu retorcido y ególatra cerebro todo esto que dices tiene sentido.

—Tú tampoco dudaste en utilizarme cuando tenías dieciocho años —le recordó su padre, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No es lo mismo.

—Quizá no, pero te pareces más a mí de lo que te gustaría. Eres igual de decidido y de egoísta y, créeme, de no haber sido por lo de tu dislexia, ahora estarías en el pasillo sacándole los ojos a Jazz para ver quién se quedaba con el despacho.

—No —afirmó.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Al parecer, el duelo había terminado sin ningún vencedor. Ambos habían perdido.

—Vete, estoy cansado —dijo el padre—. Diría que ha sido un placer, pero sería mentira.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó Edward y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Adiós, Carlisle. —Se dio media vuelta y lo miró por última vez, pues sabía que nunca más volvería a verlo con vida.

—Adiós, Edward —dijo su padre, consciente también de que se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Y quizá fuera eso lo que lo hizo volver a hablar, o quizá el miedo a enfrentarse a la muerte sin haberle dicho algo bueno a su hijo menor—: Guardo tu título de arquitectura en el cajón de mi despacho. Lo digo sólo por si quieres recuperarlo cuando... Vamos, lárgate y déjame solo.

Edward salió y cerró la puerta despacio.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando sonó el móvil y, antes incluso de ver el número de su hermana en la pantalla, Edward supo que su padre había muerto. Atendió a Rosalie, que le dijo que lo enterrarían al día siguiente, y luego colgó.

Estaba sentado en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos cuando se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada.

Nada en absoluto. Y eso lo asustó más que todo lo que le había dicho Carlisle aquella mañana. Edward tenía miedo, un miedo atroz a que su padre tuviera razón y se pareciera más a él de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en esa postura, pero sin duda fue demasiado, pues cuando salió de aquel estado de ensimismamiento le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Se duchó como un autómata y se vistió, y el sonido del timbre del teléfono lo hizo reaccionar de nuevo. Era Kim, al parecer, Rosalie se había quedado lo bastante preocupada por él como para llamar a su antigua niñera y contarle lo que había sucedido. La mujer le dijo que iba a coger el primer tren para Londres para estar a su lado y le preguntó tres o cuatro veces si necesitaba algo, lo que fuera. Edward la escuchó como si estuviera hablando con otra persona, como si él estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, pero entonces, una pregunta lo hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Has llamado a Bella?

—No.

—¿No crees que deberías hacerlo? —preguntó Kim cautelosa.

—No lo sé —respondió, sincero y cansado.

—Llámala, Edward. Seguro que después de hablar con ella te encontrarás mucho mejor —añadió.

—Iré a buscarte a la estación.

Kim comprendió sin problemas la poco sutil respuesta y se despidió de Edward. No iba a llamarla. Aquel chico, por mayor que se hiciera, siempre sería un niño para ella. Edward era un especialista en huir de los sentimientos y, al parecer, ahora había decidido huir de Bella.

Después de colgar a Kim, Edward llamó a Rosalie para preguntarle los detalles del funeral, y luego cogió uno de los cuadernos que se había llevado con él a Londres y empezó a dibujar. Dibujó a Bella, sus dedos sí reconocían lo que su mente se estaba empeñando en negar, y luego dibujó una casa. La casa de sus sueños, en la que viviría una familia feliz. Una familia que él no tendría jamás, pues tanto Bella como la casa se merecían un hombre con corazón, y él no lo tenía.

Un hombre con corazón lloraría la muerte de su padre, un hombre con corazón habría ido a preguntarle a su madre si necesitaba algo, un hombre con corazón no se habría planteado negarle su médula a su padre. Sí, Carlisle Cullen tenía razón, se parecía más a él de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer, pero ahora que lo había visto ya no podía seguir negándolo y, aunque no supiera cómo, se alejaría de Bella y la dejaría sola para que encontrara a alguien mejor.

Ella lo había llamado preocupada y le había dejado un cariñoso mensaje en el contestador. Edward se obligó a borrarlo y fue a servirse un whisky. Se lo bebió de un trago y la llamó.

* * *

**_Buenas llego con uno nuevo capitulo que tal les pareció el capitulo, murió carlisle, que pensara hacer ahora Edward nos leemos el próximo capitulo_**


	18. Chapter 18

**16. Matrix**

Bella estaba embarazada. La prueba había tardado apenas segundos en mostrar el resultado positivo y ella se quedó sentada en el suelo del baño, con la espalda pegada a la bañera, mirando aquel pedazo de plástico blanco como si dentro estuvieran guardados los secretos de la humanidad. Estaba embarazada, iba a tener un bebé, no, se corrigió, ella y Edward iban a tener un bebé y cuando pensó en él, en Edward, no pudo evitar sonreír. Le amaba, y debería habérselo dicho antes, pero se lo diría cuando regresara y seguro que juntos encontrarían la manera de salir adelante. El tampoco le había hablado de sus sentimientos, aunque Bella creía que se lo demostraba con aquellos continuos besos que le daba cada vez que estaban juntos.

Lo había llamado antes, justo al salir de la facultad, pero él no le cogió el teléfono y tuvo que conformarse con dejarle un mensaje. Estaba preocupada, sabía muy poco de Carlisle Cullen y del resto de la familia de Edward, exceptuando quizá a Rosalie. No quería que volvieran a hacerle daño. En lo que se refería a Edward, Bella no sólo lo amaba, sino que se sentía como una amazona, como una guerrera; ella, que era famosa por su timidez y su discreción, se veía capaz de arrancarle la yugular a cualquiera que tratara de hacerle daño. Era una sensación extraña, maravillosa. Se imaginó a sí misma vestida toda de látex negro y apuntando con una pistola al tal Carlisle, diciéndole que si le tocaba un pelo a su Edward lo aniquilaría sin ni siquiera parpadear.

Se rió. «Serán las hormonas», pensó, y se levantó del suelo. Alice, su hermana, no estaba, le había dejado una nota diciendo que se quedaba a estudiar en casa de una amiga, y Bella supuso que era mejor así. No estaba segura de haber podido mantener el secreto, y no quería contarle a nadie lo del embarazo antes de hablar con Edward.

Iba en pijama y se tumbó en la cama. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se pondría tan contenta no se lo habría creído. Ella, la seriedad en persona, se había quedado embarazada sin haberlo planeado, sin haberlo analizado desde todos los ángulos posibles, y era feliz. Cerró los ojos y pensó en cómo había sucedido; llevaba años tomando la pastilla y nunca se había olvidado ninguna, hasta que Edward ingresó en el hospital para el trasplante. Estaba tan preocupada por él que se olvidó de tomársela, y cuando se dio cuenta ya habían pasado demasiadas horas. No le dio ninguna importancia, en realidad se olvidó de ello al instante, y se dijo que las probabilidades de embarazo eran ínfimas. Pero reales, como atestiguaba la prueba que había en el cuarto de baño. Estaba tan cansada, y tan contenta, que poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, y soñó con Edward.

Durmió hasta tarde, pero se despertó con un mal presentimiento, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el móvil. Edward no la había llamado. «Qué raro», pensó, y descolgó para marcar el número, pero unas inoportunas arcadas le impidieron terminar. Ya que estaba en el cuarto de baño, decidió ducharse y, al salir, se vistió con algo cómodo.

Había optado por quedarse en casa y poner orden a los apuntes que había recopilado. Además, quería poder hablar con tranquilidad con Edward. Todavía no había decidido si se lo diría o no por teléfono; una parte de ella se moría de ganas, pero otra quería verle la cara cuando escuchara la noticia, y si se lo decía por teléfono se lo perdería. Al final, decidió que esperaría a ver cómo iba la conversación e improvisaría. Estaba en la cocina, canturreando como una boba y preparándose un zumo de naranja, cuando por fin sonó el móvil. Vio el número y corrió a secarse las manos.

—Hola —dijo al descolgar.

—Hola —respondió él, y a ella le bastó para saber que algo iba mal.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Estás bien? —añadió tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Sí —carraspeó—. Estoy bien. Ayer me llamaron de la central de Londres —empezó a mentir y ya no pudo parar. Tan convencido estaba de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, que ni siquiera se cuestionó la coherencia de lo que le estaba diciendo—. Me preguntaron si podía quedarme aquí unos días.

—¿Unos días? —Bella reconocía la voz de Edward, pero su tono, el modo en que pronunciaba cada palabra, era como si fuera el de otra persona.

—Sí, unos días. No sé cuándo regresaré, te llamaré cuando lo sepa.

—Me llamarás cuando lo sepas —repitió atónita—. ¿Y antes no?

—Estaré muy ocupado, y tú tienes que recuperarte de esa gripe estomacal y ponerte al día en la facultad.

Se hizo un silencio y Bella temió que él fuera a colgar. Quizá meses atrás se habría quedado callada, pero no entonces.

—Edward, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando?

—No pasa nada, ya te lo he dicho; me han pedido que me quede unos días, y creo que a los dos nos irá bien tomarnos un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo que estamos haciendo.

—Pero ¡qué estás diciendo! Edward, ¿qué diablos está pasando? —Silencio otra vez—. ¿Cómo está tu padre? —De repente, supo que, de algún modo, Carlisle Cullen era el responsable de aquella locura. Oyó cómo Edward respiraba y tomaba aire, y rezó para que estuviera dispuesto a contarle la verdad.

—Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada.

«No, no, no.» Bella notó que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Edward, ¿qué te pasa? Dímelo, por favor, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Cuéntame lo que pasa y seguro —se le quebró la voz—, seguro que entre los dos lo solucionamos.

Él sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sí, sabía que podía confiar en Bella, sabía que si le contaba que su padre había muerto cogería el primer avión e iría a su lado. Que si le decía lo que Carlisle le había dicho antes de morir haría todo lo posible por quitárselo de la cabeza. Y no podía permitírselo. Ella estaría mucho mejor con otro, con alguien sin sus defectos, sin sus miedos, alguien que no corriera el riesgo de convertirse en un desalmado egoísta sin corazón. Estaría mejor sin él.

—Te llamaré dentro de unos días. Adiós, Bella. —Y colgó antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Ella se quedó mirando el teléfono sin reaccionar. Notó que las mejillas iban quedándole bañadas en lágrimas, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por secárselas. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y, poco a poco, fue resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Una vez allí, hundió la cara entre las rodillas y lloró desconsolada. Edward no la llamaría hasta al cabo de unos días, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si lo llamaba antes no le cogería el teléfono. Y se había despedido de ella.

Se quedó allí llorando, con el corazón hecho añicos, y pasados unos minutos, o unas horas, cuando su estómago se quejó hambriento se levantó y se reprendió a sí misma. Algo había sucedido en Londres y si tenía que esperar a que Edward volviera para averiguar qué era, esperaría, porque no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente; y no lo decía sólo por el embarazo. Edward era un hombre por el que valía la pena luchar, y ya era hora de que alguien se lo demostrara.

El optimismo le duró a Bella tres días y medio. Por las noches, siempre le caían un par de lágrimas —un par de cientos, para ser exactos—, pero durante el día iba a la facultad y hacía planes para cuando Edward regresara.

Hablarían, y cuando hubieran solucionado aquel horrible malentendido y volvieran a estar bien, le contaría lo del bebé. Ya no vomitaba, al menos no tanto, y el ginecólogo le había dicho que todo parecía estar en orden y le había recetado ácido fólico. Todavía no se le notaba nada, como era lógico, pero al parecer había desarrollado de repente una fascinación por los escaparates de las tiendas de ropa de bebé. Sin embargo ese día toda su ilusión se desvaneció con una nueva llamada de teléfono.

—¿Diga? —dijo Bella al no identificar el número.

—¿Bella? —preguntó una voz masculina.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?

—No nos conocemos, al menos no en persona. Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi y soy...

—Arquitecto, y compañero de trabajo de Edward, lo sé. Un placer saludarte, Aro.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió el hombre al instante—. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te llamo.

—La verdad es que sí —contestó cautelosa y sincera.

—Es por Edward.

—¿Le ha sucedido algo?

—Espero que no. Llevo llamándolo desde el funeral de su padre y, como no he conseguido hablar con él, Sara me ha sugerido que te llamara a ti. Espero que no te importe el atrevimiento. Edward te llamó un día desde el trabajo y en la centralita me han dado tu número.

—No, tranquilo, no pasa nada. ¿Has dicho «desde el funeral de su padre»? —Bella tuvo que sentarse.

—Sí, fue hace dos días, ¿no?

—Sí —balbució ella, que ni siquiera sabía que Carlisle Cullen hubiera muerto. Tragó saliva y se obligó a no llorar. No quería ponerse en ridículo delante de aquel hombre amigo de Edward.

—Cuando hables con él —prosiguió Aro, ajeno al drama de la joven—, ¿puedes decirle que me llame, por favor?

—Claro. —No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero por suerte, sus buenos modales acudieron en su auxilio—. No te preocupes.

—Gracias. A ver si cuando Edward regrese la semana que viene podemos quedar los cuatro.

—Claro —repitió ella.

—Gracias de nuevo, Bella. —Aro se despidió y colgó.

Bella perdió el aplomo que la había ayudado a seguir adelante durante aquellos días. El padre de Edward había muerto y él no se lo había dicho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? La confusión que sintió el día que habló con él reapareció en aquel instante multiplicada por mil, pero esta vez iba acompañada de rabia y dolor. No entendía nada, aunque un pensamiento sí resplandecía con claridad en su mente; si él quería dejarla y no volver a verla más, lo mínimo que podía hacer era decírselo a la cara.

Pasado el funeral de su padre, Edward se quedó en Londres tres días más para resolver algunos asuntos. Kim no volvió a preguntarle por Bella, ni siquiera cuando no la vio en la ceremonia. A sus amigos Jacob y Leah, a los que Edward les había pedido explícitamente que no le dijeran nada a Garrett acerca de la muerte de Carlisle, les bastó con mencionar el nombre de ella una sola vez para saber que no tenían que volver a hacerlo.

Antes de regresar a su pueblo, Kim lo acusó de ser un cobarde y trató de sonsacarle por última vez qué había sucedido entre él y Carlisle para que se pusiera de aquel modo. Pero no lo consiguió.

La noche antes de regresar a España, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá en el que casi le hizo el amor a Bella por primera vez cuando cogió el teléfono y marcó su número. Le había prometido que lo haría antes de volver, y esa promesa sí podía cumplirla. El móvil de ella sonó y sonó, hasta que al final le salió el buzón de voz, pero fue incapaz de dejar un mensaje. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que la echaba de menos pero que ella estaba mejor sin él? Seguro que su Bella se reiría y lo reñiría. «Su Bella.» Más le valía ir haciéndose a la idea de que no, de que ya no era suya y, a juzgar por la llamada que había quedado sin responder, iba a tener que asumirlo a marchas forzadas.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó y fue solo hacia el aeropuerto. Se pasó todo el vuelo con la nariz metida en su cuaderno, sin dibujar, pero mirando todos los retratos que había hecho de Bella durante los pocos días que habían pasado juntos.

El avión aterrizó en El Prat veinte minutos más tarde de lo anunciado, pero como a Edward no iba a ir a buscarlo nadie no se preocupó lo más mínimo. Recogió la maleta y conectó el móvil, éste tardó menos de un minuto en sonar. Descolgó sin mirar y recibió una bronca monumental.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, Edward?

—Tranquilo, Garrett, no me grites. —Dejó la maleta en el suelo y se frotó los ojos con la mano.

—¡Que no te grite! Tu padre ha muerto, mejor dicho, murió hace cuatro días, o no sé cuántos, y no me llamaste, así que, repito, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—¿Que cómo lo he sabido? ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? Joder, Edward creía que éramos amigos. Mierda, eres mi mejor amigo, tú y mi estúpido cuñado. —Soltó aire exasperado y añadió algo más calmado—: Me lo dijo Bella.

Edward notó que le daba un vuelco el estómago y que el corazón le dejaba de latir.

—¿Bella?

—Sí, Bella. Kate fue a verla porque estaba preocupada por ella, por lo del suspenso y por esa gripe estomacal que no termina de curársele.

Un sudor frío le corrió por la espalda. ¿Bella seguía encontrándose mal y había suspendido una asignatura? Dios, qué ganas tenía de verla y abrazarla.

—Edward, ¿sigues ahí? —preguntó Garrett al no oír nada.

—Sí, sigo aquí.

—¿Y dónde diablos estás?

—Acabo de llegar a Barcelona. Mira, Garrett, siento no haberte llamado, pero... es complicado —se limitó a decir—. Te prometo que luego te telefonearé y te lo contaré todo, incluso dejaré que me insultes un par de veces, pero ahora tengo que colgar.

—Está bien —dijo el otro, pasados unos largos segundos—. Pero conste que sigo muy enfadado. Eres mi amigo, Edward, y sé lo difícil que es perder a un padre. Y no me vengas ahora con que en tu caso es distinto. Habría ido para estar contigo.

—Lo sé —contestó él, emocionado—. Luego te llamo.

—De acuerdo, pero deja que te advierta que a Kate no la convencerás tan fácilmente.

Edward se despidió y colgó, y fue corriendo en busca de un taxi.

Bella estaba sentada al escritorio, tratando de leer unos apuntes, cuando sonó el timbre. Alguien debía de haberse dejado abierto el portal de la calle, y su visita, fuera quien fuese, había decidido subir directamente. Miró por la mirilla y retrocedió al instante, como si la persona que había al otro lado de la puerta pudiera verla. El timbre sonó otra vez, y entonces abrió. De nada serviría eternizar aquella situación.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?

—He vuelto.

—Ya veo.

—Te llamé anoche.

—Lo sé. No te cogí el teléfono.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro; él se dio cuenta de que ella se aferraba al marco de la puerta con fuerza, y ella de que a él le temblaba ligeramente la mandíbula.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—No.

—Por favor —añadió, tras recuperar los latidos de su corazón.

—Está bien. —Bella accedió y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el interior del apartamento.

Se dijo a sí misma que había accedido a su petición porque no quería organizar una escena en medio del rellano, pero la verdad era que necesitaba sentarse, así que fue directa al sofá. Él la siguió, y, después de dejar la maleta apoyada contra la mesa, se sentó a su lado, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —fue lo primero que le preguntó.

Estaba algo más delgada y tenía ojeras, pero para Edward seguía siendo la mujer más preciosa del mundo. Un mechón le caía por la frente, y él sentía un cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos de tantas ganas como tenía de apartárselo, aunque, a juzgar por la mirada de ella, corría el riesgo de perder la mano si lo intentaba. Además, ahora ya no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

—Bien —respondió lacónica—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. —La recorrió con la mirada y luego volvió la cabeza para mirar el resto del piso. Había una mesa con apuntes y varios libros, y una taza de café al lado. Junto a la tele, vio una montaña de DVD, todos de películas en blanco y negro, y recordó que, meses atrás, ella le había prometido que miraría esos «rollos» que a él tanto le gustaban. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta, pero se forzó a ignorarlos—. ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de mi padre?

—Me lo dijo Aro, Aro Vulturi. Estaba preocupado porque no conseguía dar contigo, y me llamó creyendo que yo sabría algo más de ti.

Bella se había imaginado esa escena miles de veces y, en casi todas, ella le gritaba y lo insultaba, pero ahora que lo tenía delante, lo único que quería hacer era preguntarle cuándo se habían perdido el uno al otro. Y como sabía que de nada serviría, quería que se fuera y la dejara sola. Al menos, así podría llorar y empezar a olvidarlo.

—Ah, comprendo. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada. ¿Qué vas a hacer, vas a quedarte en Barcelona? —Jugó nerviosa con el cojín que tenía en el regazo.

—Unos días. Después de la presentación del edificio _Marítim_ regresaré a Londres.

—¿No te quedarás para la boda de Alec? —El hermano mayor de Bella iba a casarse con Irina al cabo de poco. «Menos mal que algunas historias de amor sí terminan bien», pensó Bella—. Los dos se enfadarán mucho si no estás, y por... —movió una mano entre los dos—... lo nuestro no tienes que preocuparte. Mis hermanos no saben nada.

Bella estaba convencida de que los cinco tendrían sus teorías, pero no les había confirmado nada, y seguro que cuando vieran que ella y Edward apenas se hablaban dejarían de hacer cábalas.

—Asistiré a la boda de Alec e Irina —dijo. Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de no ir. En todo ese tiempo, Alec Swan se había convertido para él en un gran amigo—. ¿Nunca le has contado a nadie lo nuestro?—le preguntó ofendido.

Quizá se había equivocado con Bella si para ella lo sucedido entre los dos no era lo bastante importante como para merecer algún tipo de comentario.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Para qué? —dijo en voz baja—. Tengo que estudiar —añadió entonces, desviando la vista hacia el escritorio.

—Por supuesto. —Edward iba a ponerse en pie, pero se lo pensó mejor—. Garrett me ha dicho que has suspendido un examen. Me ha llamado hace un rato —explicó—. Lo siento.

—¿El qué? ¿Que haya suspendido? —Lo fulminó con la mirada—. No es culpa tuya. Es culpa mía. —Estaba tan ofendida que se levantó de un salto. ¿Quién se había creído que era? Sería engreído...—. Sólo mía —repitió convencida. Ella era la única responsable de haberse dejado llevar y enamorarse.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo él, confuso, poniéndose ahora sí de pie—. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas.

—Pues ya ves que estoy bien. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí. —Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Edward cogió el asa de la maleta y la arrastró tras él; ya no tenía ninguna excusa para quedarse. Lo único que podría conseguirlo sería decirle la verdad, y eso no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. «Bella estará mejor sin ti», se repitió, pero esa parte egoísta que todas las personas tienen dentro le susurró que quizá podría retener algo de ella. Quizá podría convencerla de que al menos fuera su amiga. Iba a decírselo, pero la miró a los ojos y no abrió la boca. Bella había levantado un muro entre los dos, y él le había dado las piedras para ello.

—Siento lo de tu padre —le dijo ella antes de que se fuera del apartamento.

Edward se detuvo en la puerta y la miró a los ojos, deseando que Bella pudiera ver lo que se escondía en ellos.

—Yo no. —Y ésa era la terrible verdad. Ése era el motivo por el cual se estaba alejando de ella. Bella era demasiado buena, demasiado preciosa, como para estar con un hombre que era incapaz de llorar la muerte de su padre.

Edward abandonó el edificio y caminó por las calles sin percatarse de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Llegó a su apartamento, un lugar que había empezado a considerar un hogar cuando ella se quedaba allí con él, pero que ahora eran sólo cuatro paredes que se le caían encima. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, y decidió tumbarse en la cama. Cerró los ojos y trató de no soñar con Bella.

Después de que Edward se fuera, Bella volvió a llorar, aunque achacó la reacción al descontrol hormonal por el que estaba pasando su cuerpo, y no a que lo hubiera visto y las cosas no se hubieran arreglado entre los dos.

Una diminuta parte de ella había soñado con que cuando él regresara la cogería en brazos y la besaría hasta dejarla sin aliento, para luego decirle que lo habían abducido unos extraterrestres y que por eso no la había llamado antes ni le había contado lo de la muerte de su padre. El estúpido e infantil sueño siempre terminaba con Edward de rodillas pidiéndole que lo perdonara y jurándole amor eterno.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Él sólo había ido a verla porque se sentía culpable por lo del suspenso y porque quería ver si ya no estaba enferma. No había habido ninguna declaración de amor, ningún beso apasionado. Edward apenas la había mirado a los ojos. Cuando dejaron de caerle las lágrimas, fue al baño para lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco, y después hizo lo que llevaba días deseando hacer: llamó a su madre y se lo contó todo.


	19. Chapter 19

**17. Sed de mal**

Hacía casi un mes que no lo veía y, si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que lo echaba de menos.

En la universidad las cosas habían terminado por ponerse en su sitio y Bella volvía a tenerlo todo bajo control. Estudiaba mucho, como siempre, pero sin excesos, y cada día salía a pasear un rato, o leía un poco, o miraba una película de cine clásico.

La conversación con su madre había sido terapéutica. Renee había tardado unos minutos en reaccionar, y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle si le estaba tomando el pelo. Lo segundo, coger el coche y plantarse en Barcelona en un tiempo récord, como seguro demostrarían las multas que tarde o temprano le llegarían. La madre de Bella la riñó por no habérselo dicho antes y luego la abrazó mientras lloraba; después esperó pacientemente a que le contara toda la historia. Bella le pidió que de momento no le dijera nada ni a su padre ni a sus hermanos, y ella accedió a regañadientes con una condición: que se lo dijera a Edward.

Renee, aunque estaba completamente a favor de su hija, y si hubiera tenido al futuro papá delante le habría sacudido, estaba convencida de que tenían que hablar. A juzgar por lo que Bella le había contado, y según lo que ella misma sabía del joven, en Londres le había sucedido algo muy grave y ni él ni Bella podrían seguir adelante con sus vidas hasta resolver las cosas definitivamente entre los dos.

Bella todavía no había hablado con Edward, y su madre había cumplido con su parte del trato y había mantenido el secreto, pero ambas sabían que se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Faltaban pocos días para la boda de Alec y Irina, y tarde o temprano empezaría a notársele el embarazo y alguno de sus hermanos se daría cuenta, o el propio Edward, y no quería que se enterasen así.

Era viernes, y Bella iba andando por la calle. Al pasar por delante de la Filmoteca vio que esa noche ponían _Sed de mal_. Era una de las películas preferidas de Edward, y ella lo interpretó como una señal, así que, armándose de valor, lo llamó al móvil y le preguntó si le apetecía verla. Él no pudo disimular lo sorprendido que estaba de escuchar su voz, pero accedió rápidamente a la invitación, y Bella empezó a cuestionarse si había hecho bien en telefonear.

Habían quedado a las ocho delante del cine, pero Edward llegó un poco antes y compró las dos entradas; quería asegurarse de que Bella se quedaba al menos a ver la película. Ella llegó puntual, unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, y lo saludó con un sencillo «hola». Edward le hubiera dado dos besos, pero se limitó a sonreír y a devolverle el saludo.

Entraron en la sala sin decir nada importante, intercambiando sólo preguntas de cortesía, igual que si fueran dos compañeros de trabajo o unos conocidos. Él tuvo ganas de gritar, y ella sintió unas arcadas que nada tenían que ver con el embarazo. Por suerte, la película empezó en seguida y les proporcionó la excusa necesaria para dejar de fingir, aunque ni siquiera las intrigas de Orson Welles consiguieron que el uno pensara en algo que no fuera el otro. Las luces volvieron a encenderse casi dos horas más tarde y ambos se levantaron de las butacas sin mirarse a los ojos; qué distintas habían sido las cosas antes, cuando iban al cine. Salieron y Edward fue el primero en hablar:

—¿Te apetece ir a cenar? —le preguntó.

—No, la verdad es que no. No tengo hambre —añadió. Estaba tan nerviosa que si comía seguro que terminaría vomitando—. Prefiero irme a casa, ¿me acompañas? —Si tenía que hablar con él, prefería hacerlo en la tranquilidad de su apartamento.

—Claro.

Cruzaron en silencio unas cuantas calles, hasta que Bella reinició la conversación:

—¿Cómo te va el trabajo? Supongo que estarás a punto de regresar a Londres, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Mi intervención en el proyecto _Marítim _ha finalizado —se limitó a decir.

Tanto él como Aro habían recibido muchos elogios por su trabajo, tantos que a Edward le habían ofrecido un mejor puesto en la central de Londres. Él lo había agradecido y les había dicho que regresaría pasada la boda de Alec.

Estaba convencido de su decisión, a pesar de que Aro le había dicho que era un idiota y que debería quedarse en España y dar a su relación con Bella otra oportunidad. Su amigo no sabía por qué habían roto, pero no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para recordarle que se estaba equivocando, poniéndose incluso a sí mismo como ejemplo.

Siguieron andando sin decir nada más, y, minutos más tarde, llegaron al portal del edificio donde vivía Bella.

—¿Por qué no subes? —lo invitó antes de perder el valor—. Tengo que contarte algo.

Edward se quedó mirándola y entonces se acordó del famoso Eric. Seguro que quería decirle que iría acompañada a la boda, o algo por el estilo.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward con la garganta seca.

Subieron y, al entrar, ella se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —le ofreció.

—Un poco de agua, si no te importa.

Segundos más tarde, salió de la pequeña cocina con dos vasos y le dio uno. Él lo aceptó. Sus dedos se rozaron con el intercambio, y ambos disimularon.

Bella se sentó en la butaca, en su lugar preferido, y respiró hondo.

—Tengo que contarte algo. Tarde o temprano ibas a enterarte, pero prefiero que lo sepas por mí —empezó, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, sin demasiado éxito.

—Lo sé, Bella.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, y me alegro por ti. Te aseguro que no me importa.

—¿Te alegras por mí?

—Sí, por supuesto, y puedes estar tranquila. No me entrometeré en tu vida.

—No te entrometerás en mi vida —repitió ella, atónita—. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Me lo dijo tu hermano.

—¿Mi hermano? —Iba a matar a su madre—. ¿Alec?

—Sí, Alec. —¿Por qué le parecía tan raro? Él y Alec se veían muy a menudo—. Me dijo que habías empezado a salir con alguien. —Eso no había sido exactamente lo que su amigo había dicho, pero Edward aprovechó para sacar el tema y ver si Bella lo confirmaba.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Edward no sabía nada del embarazo, y, al parecer, su hermano tampoco.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie —dijo con media sonrisa.

Edward tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

—¿No estás saliendo con nadie? —El corazón empezó a latirle descontrolado y la determinación que lo había mantenido alejado de ella durante todos aquellos días se fue desvaneciendo.

—No, por supuesto que no —añadió, antes de darse cuenta de que era un error.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que, al terminar, ninguno de los dos recordaba quién había sido el primero en besar al otro, pero cuando sus labios se tocaron, ambos supieron que iban a hacer el amor. Cualquier otra cosa era inconcebible. Edward la besó sujetándole la cabeza para que Bella no se apartara, y cuando se sació de sus labios descendió por su cuello y su escote. La desnudó en cuestión de segundos, los mismos que tardó ella en hacerlo con él, y se hundió en su interior sin poderlo evitar, respondiendo a una necesidad tan antigua como el tiempo.

Bella le recorrió la espalda con las manos, de aquel modo que a él le hacía perder el control, y, aunque una vocecita le decía que aquello era un error, lo había echado tanto de menos que no le importaba. Igual que las otras veces, Edward la abrazó con desesperación, y siguió besándola incluso después de que ambos sucumbieran al placer. Pero de repente sucedió algo, qué, Bella nunca lo supo, pero él se puso tenso y empezó a apartarse.

—Lo siento —fue lo primero que Edward dijo.

Ella se sonrojó y se sentó despacio en el sofá.

—Yo no. —Estaba harta de fingir que aquel distanciamiento que se había producido entre los dos le parecía bien—. No lo siento, y sé que tú tampoco —se atrevió a añadir.

Él suspiró abatido y empezó a vestirse, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—Me tengo que ir. —Estaba asustado, se sentía perdido y no quería arrastrar a Bella tras sí—. Será mejor que no volvamos a vernos.

Ella habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, cualquier cosa excepto contarle lo del bebé y que se quedara con ella por lástima, o por cumplir con algún estúpido código de honor propio de siglos pasados.

—Edward —lo detuvo con voz firme—, si te vas ahora sin contarme qué demonios sucedió en Londres, y sin decirme qué diablos te pasa —hizo un pausa y esperó a que la mirara a los ojos—, no hace falta que regreses.

Nunca más volvería a ver a una mujer tan bella y decidida como Bella en aquel instante, y al ser consciente de ello sintió un nudo en el estómago y en el alma, pero terminó de abrocharse la camisa.

—No volveré. —Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo—. Es mejor así, créeme. —Salió sin mirarla y secándose con el dorso de la mano una lágrima que le resbaló por la mejilla.

Ella lanzó un bol que tenía encima de la mesa contra la puerta y lloró al ver que se hacía añicos, igual que su corazón.

Un par de días más tarde, llamó a su madre y le contó el fiasco de la cita con Edward. Renee la escuchó con atención, sintiendo en el alma que la relación entre ellos dos no tuviera un final feliz, y ambas decidieron que lo mejor sería esperar a que hubiera pasado la boda de Alec. Edward le había dicho que regresaría a Londres después de ésta, así que esperarían a entonces para contarle al resto de la familia lo del embarazo.

Bella no pretendía ocultárselo a Edward para siempre, pero en su mente había decidido que iba a tener al bebé sola, y que ya se lo diría por teléfono cuando estuviera en Londres y no pudiera volver a hacerle daño sólo con mirarla. Mientras, los últimos preparativos para la boda de Alec y Irina consiguieron distraerla lo suficiente, incluso llegó a sonreír en varias ocasiones, a pesar de la envidia que sentía.

La boda fue preciosa. Irina y Alec pronunciaron sus votos matrimoniales frente a cuarenta invitados. Al terminar la ceremonia, que consistió sólo en un par de lecturas elegidas por los novios, se fueron a celebrarlo a un pequeño restaurante con vistas al mar que había en un pueblo cercano al de la familia Swan.

Había cuatro músicos tocando suaves melodías de jazz, regalo de Edward, y todo el mundo parecía estar casi tan contento como los recién casados. Incluso los padres de Irina, los doctores, como los llamaba ella, sonrieron en un par de ocasiones. Alec aprovechó que Irina estaba hablando con Raquel para acercarse a Edward quien, aunque había participado animadamente en toda la celebración, parecía estar triste. Su amigo estaba apoyado en una pared, con un whisky en la mano, observando la improvisada pista de baile en la que Bella formaba pareja con Charlie, su flamante y orgulloso padre.

—Me prometí a mí mismo que iba a darte algo de tiempo —le dijo Alec apoyándose en la pared junto a él—. Y creo que tres meses son más que suficiente. ¿Puede saberse por qué diablos no estás bailando con ella? Y no se te ocurra volver a soltarme ese rollo acerca de que la decepcionarás.

—Caray, Alec, creo que el matrimonio empieza a afectarte.

—Ríete si quieres, pero no pienso darme por vencido. —Dio un sorbo a la copa que también él sujetaba en la mano—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Irina estaba en Nueva York y yo creía que nunca volveríamos a estar juntos?

—Claro que me acuerdo. —Edward bebió un poco sin apartar la vista de Bella. Estaba preciosa con aquel vestido de seda y aquella sonrisa.

—En esa época conocí a una chica. Diane, la chica de la inmobiliaria que me encontró el despacho.

—Me acuerdo de ella.

—Pues bien, Diane era muy agradable, guapa y simpática. Y seguro que habría podido llegar a ser relativamente feliz con ella, pero jamás habría sido como con Irina. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a la única persona del mundo que llena todos y cada uno de los rincones de tu alma?

Edward miró a su amigo a los ojos.

—No la dejes escapar, Edward. —Y, con esa frase, Alec lo dejó allí solo y fue a buscar a Irina, pues sentía la imperiosa necesidad de darle un beso a su esposa.

Él se quedó allí de pie, meditando sus palabras. «Los rincones de tu alma», pensó. Sí, eso era aquel vacío que llevaba días sintiendo, el vacío que amenazaba con engullirlo y no dejarlo escapar.

Bella había salido de su vida, mejor dicho, él la había echado, y ahora se sentía solo, sin rumbo y sin sentido, e incapaz incluso de respirar. Después de la muerte de su padre llegó a convencerse de que Bella estaría mejor sin él, pero ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si lo único que sucedía era que tenía miedo? ¿Y si había cometido el peor error de su vida y ya no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo? Dejó la copa en el suelo y fue a buscarla.

—Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —Edward la siguió hasta el pasillo—. No puedes evitarme durante toda la boda.

—La verdad es que sí puedo, lo único que necesito es que tú colabores un poco —contestó ella sin darse la vuelta.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo. —La cogió por la muñeca—. No puedo seguir haciéndolo. Te echo de menos.

Esa confesión, hecha con voz temblorosa, consiguió que Bella se detuviera y bajara la vista. Edward estaba casi pegado a su espalda, y ella inclinó la cabeza para mirar cómo sus dedos la rodeaban. Edward miró a su alrededor y vio que el pasillo en el que estaban se dividía en dos; hacia la derecha, para ir a los servicios, y hacia la izquierda, en dirección a lo que parecían ser unos despachos.

Se decantó por ése y tiró de Bella. Cuando creyó que gozaban de la suficiente intimidad, se detuvo y, despacio, la apoyó contra la pared. El pasillo estaba a oscuras, y la única luz provenía de una enorme ventana que había al fondo. Era de noche, pero la luna de invierno ofrecía la suficiente claridad como para poder verle la cara. Y los ojos, aquellos ojos con los que tantas noches había soñado.

—Tenemos que hablar, Bella —le repitió, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—No —insistió ella, diciéndose a sí misma que Edward le había roto el corazón tantas veces que ahora apenas le quedaba el suficiente como para seguir viviendo. Aunque una voz en su interior no dejaba de repetirle que nunca antes lo había visto tan afectado como en aquellos instantes—. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—¿Cómo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar? —A él le tembló la mandíbula—. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

Bella se negó a responder. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir, así que decidió levantar la barbilla y mantenerse impasible.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar.

—No quieres hablar —repitió él—. Y tampoco quieres verme. Y, por lo que se ve, tampoco estás dispuesta a escucharme. —La miró a los ojos.

—Deja que me vaya, Edward —susurró ella, que empezaba a notar que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas—. Tú mismo dijiste que era mejor así.

Él se quedó inmóvil, recordando todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos, las palabras de ella, las de él... y lo que le había dicho Alec acerca de encontrar a la única persona capaz de llenar los vacíos de su alma. Bella era esa persona, y, si la perdía, jamás podría ser feliz.

—No puedo, cielo. No puedo —le dijo con voz ronca.

Edward movió la mano derecha y la hundió en la melena de ella. Le acarició la nuca con los dedos, deleitándose al sentir que a Bella se le ponía la piel de gallina. Despacio, inclinó la cabeza en busca de su boca, dándole una última oportunidad de apartarse. Ella no lo hizo, sino que abrió un poquito los labios y se le aceleró la respiración. A Edward le bastó ese gesto para perder el control y conquistó su boca con desesperación. La besó sin la delicadeza que se suponía que tenía, sin la destreza de un hombre de su edad.

Lo hizo con el corazón, con el alma, y con el miedo que comporta saber que sin esa persona nunca estaría completo. El beso siguió y siguió. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella y, cuando sintió que las manos de Bella se aferraban a la solapa de su americana, una avalancha de sentimientos le inundaron con un solo beso. Quizá su corazón y su cerebro por fin habían comprendido que estaba enamorado de aquella mujer, y que sí valía la pena correr el riesgo.

—No, no —susurró ella, a pesar de que apenas unos instantes atrás lo estaba besando con pasión—. Suéltame.

Edward la sintió temblar entre sus brazos y la soltó.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, preocupado de verdad—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Ahora no —contestó, segura de que él comprendía a qué se refería.

—Bella —pronunció su nombre emocionado—, no puedo seguir así. Tengo que contarte lo que me ha pasado. Necesito contártelo todo y que tú me digas que no pasa nada, que todo va a salir bien. —Edward sabía que se estaba derrumbando, pero ni su alma ni su corazón estaban dispuestos a darle tregua.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que él le secó una lágrima con el pulgar. El gesto la hizo reaccionar y dio un paso atrás.

—Sí que pasa, Edward, y no, todo no va a salir bien.

—No digas eso, por favor. —Trató de cogerle de nuevo la muñeca, pero ella volvió a apartarse y él dejó de intentarlo.

—No, Edward. No puedo volver a pasar por esto.

—Sé que te he hecho daño, y sé que me he comportado como un imbécil y un cobarde, pero déjame que te lo explique. Cuando murió mi padre...

—No —lo interrumpió ella—. No quiero saberlo. Ya no. Si te escucho, seguro que terminarás por convencerme de que volvamos a estar juntos, y yo —se le quebró la voz—, yo no podría soportar que te alejaras de mí una tercera vez. Además, ya no puedo pensar sólo en mí.

Edward sintió esa frase como una punzada en el corazón.

—¿Estás con alguien? —se obligó a preguntarle.

Bella levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos. Los de él también brillaban por las lágrimas.

—Estoy embarazada.

—¿Cómo...? —Se quedó sin habla.

—Cuando te sometiste al trasplante de médula —respondió escueta—. Del modo tradicional.

—El día que fuimos al cine... —dijo para sí mismo.

—Sí, eso era lo que iba a decirte. —Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior para mantener a raya las lágrimas.

A Edward le flaquearon las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. Desvió la mirada hacia el estómago de Bella y creyó ver una pequeña curva que antes no estaba. Quería levantar la mano y acariciarlo.

Quería abrazarla, besarla, pero se quedó paralizado, incapaz de mover una sola articulación, ni decir nada. Iba a ser padre. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si cometía los mismos errores que Carlisle había cometido con él? ¿Y si Bella no quería que él fuera el padre de su hijo o hija? Todas esas preguntas lo asaltaron de golpe y terminó por sentarse en el suelo. Y ella malinterpretó completamente su reacción y salió corriendo. Edward reaccionó, pero no lo bastante rápido.

Estuvo media hora buscándola, y, al final, Irina se compadeció de él y le dijo que Marc, otro de los hermanos de Bella, la había llevado a casa. Irina debió de leerle la mente, cosa nada difícil, pues seguro que su rostro lo delataba, y añadió sin ninguna sutileza que no fuera a buscarla, que Bella no quería verlo. Edward sintió como sí lo hubieran golpeado en el esternón, pero aceptó resignado su decisión. Abatido, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue. Se veía incapaz de estar rodeado de tanta gente feliz.

* * *

**_Bueno otro dos capítulos que tal les pareció la idiotez que hizo Edward y que pasara ahora que sabe que va tener un bebe con Bella. Les comento que solo falta un capitulo y el Epilogo para terminar la historia así que finalizara el viernes y el lunes comenzare una nueva nos seguimos leyendo espero vuestra opiniones _**


	20. Chapter 20

**18. Up**

Edward la llamó al móvil ocho veces seguidas hasta darse por vencido, y Bella borró los mensajes sin escucharlos. Antes le había dicho la verdad, no quería saber qué le había pasado, no después de ver que le resultaba tan fácil alejarse de ella. Ya había pasado por ello en dos ocasiones, tres, si contaba la noche en que fueron al cine, y no se veía capaz de sobrevivir a una cuarta. La primera vez, cuando Edward dejó de verla después de que ella se atreviera a besarlo le costó un poco superarlo, pero estuvo a punto de conseguirlo.

La segunda fue cuando, después de estar con él en Londres, se limitó a llamarla un día y a decirle que lo mejor sería que se tomaran un tiempo. Esa vez fue sin duda la peor de todas; su padre había muerto y él no se lo había contado. «De hecho —pensó Bella—, me necesitaba tan poco que ni siquiera quiso que estuviera a su lado.» Y el día que fueron al cine, el día en que ella le habría contado lo del embarazo, cuando Edward le hizo el amor y luego la dejó sin darle otra explicación que aquella tontería de que iba a estar mejor sin él.

Ahora estaba dispuesto a contárselo, genial, pero ahora ella no quería escucharlo. Tenía miedo de creerle, de darle otra oportunidad para que luego, en el futuro, volviera a desaparecer. Y no podía decirse que la noticia del embarazo le hubiera hecho especial ilusión. Casi se había desplomado, y por su rostro pasaron un montón de emociones, y ninguna buena.

Le dolían los pies, y, al desviar la vista hacia abajo, vio que todavía llevaba el vestido de boda y los zapatos de tacón. Con razón estaba tan cansada. Había sido un día muy emotivo, y el encuentro con Edward había sido demoledor. Se desnudó y se puso el pijama. No sabía qué hora era, pero tenía que descansar. Al día siguiente sería un gran día; empezaba el resto de su vida.

Edward se planteó varias posibilidades, que iban desde plantarse frente al piso de Bella y echar la puerta abajo, hasta regresar a Londres y tratar de olvidarla. La segunda la descartó al instante, la primera iba adquiriendo fuerza por segundos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien; había estado a punto de decirle a una vecina que se había encontrado en la escalera que iba a ser padre. Se tiró de la corbata hasta aflojarla, cogió el móvil y llamó a Kim.

Habría llamado a Garrett, pero no sabía si Bella le había contado lo del embarazo a su familia y no quería meter la pata. Es decir, más de lo que ya la había metido.

—Edward —respondió la señora asustada—, ¿sucede algo, sabes qué hora es?

—Bella está embarazada —soltó, y al decirlo en voz alta se le quebró la voz.

—¡Felicidades, cariño! —Exclamó la mujer, feliz, perdonándole que le hubiera dado un susto de muerte al llamarla a las dos de la madrugada—. Seguro que estás muy contento.

—Lo estoy. —Y era verdad—. Pero también estoy muy asustado.

—Es normal, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, seguro que todo saldrá bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer es cuidar de Bella y del bebé. Serás un padre fantástico.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No puede decirse que haya tenido un gran ejemplo.

—Vamos, Edward, no digas tonterías.

—No me dirás ahora que te pones del lado de Carlisle y Esme —dijo él, incrédulo, a la defensiva.

—Por supuesto que no. Con lo listo que eres, a veces parece mentira que digas tales estupideces. —Su niñera lo riñó como cuando era pequeño—. Por supuesto que no me pongo del lado de Carlisle y de Esme, ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto.

—Son mis padres —insistió.

—Dime una cosa, Edward, ¿por qué me has llamado a mí y no a Esme? —Él no respondió y siguió con el razonamiento—. ¿A quién tenías más ganas de contarle lo del bebé, a Jazz o a Garrett?

Edward sujetaba el móvil con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

—La familia no es sólo cuestión de genética —prosiguió la mujer—. Serás un gran padre porque llevas años siendo un gran hermano. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Garrett y verás cómo él te dice lo mismo. Desde que le conociste, has estado a su lado; lo ayudaste cuando murió su padre, cuando se peleó con Kate, y estoy convencida de que te dejarías matar para proteger a su hijita. Y serás un gran padre porque llevas un montón de años siendo un gran hijo, algo testarudo, si me lo permites, pero siempre he sabido que me querías y que cuidarías de mí pasara lo que pasase. Así que ahora pásame a Bella para que pueda felicitarla —dijo Kim también emocionada.

Ella siempre había considerado a Edward como a su hijo, y no iba a permitir que la sombra del matrimonio Cullen le impidiera disfrutar de la alegría de ser padre.

Edward tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que Kim le estaba diciendo. Tenía razón, como siempre. Ella se convirtió en su familia el día en que decidió luchar por él y ayudarlo a superar las trabas de la dislexia. Era más madre ella, que lo había consolado tras cada suspenso, que lo había animado cuando se daba por vencido, y que había celebrado con él todos sus éxitos, que Esme, que se había limitado a presumir de él cuando podía, y a dejar de hacerlo cuando ya no pudo. Y esa familia había crecido cuando conoció a Garrett, y seguramente también con Jacob, Leah y Alec. Y, ahora, si conseguía convencer a Bella de lo mucho que la amaba, y de que se había comportado como un cobarde, tenía la posibilidad de formar una nueva con ella, y con el bebé que estaban esperando.

—Edward, ¿sigues ahí? —preguntó Kim—. Pásame a Bella.

—Bella no está aquí —contestó avergonzado.

—¿Y dónde está? —Lo conocía tanto que había detectado su dolor en la respuesta.

—En su casa. Yo... nos peleamos. Después de lo de mi padre, creí que estaría mejor sin mí y la dejé —confesó, y al oírlo le pareció el razonamiento más absurdo que hubiera escuchado jamás.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué esperas para arreglarlo?

—No sé qué hacer.

—No me vengas con excusas, Edward. Un hombre que consiguió aprender a leer a base de fichas de colores es capaz de reconquistar a la mujer que ama. Piensa en algo, no estoy dispuesta a no conocer a mi nieta.

—Gracias, Kim —dijo con sinceridad.

—De nada, cariño. Y ahora, acuéstate, mañana tienes mucho que hacer.

Se despertó a las seis de la mañana y fue corriendo a su ordenador. Necesitaba mucho rato para escribir todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Bella no abrió los ojos hasta las doce del mediodía, era domingo y, normalmente, ella y su hermana Alice desayunaban juntas en pijama y luego se iban a Arenys a comer con sus padres y el resto de sus hermanos. Pero dado que el día anterior había sido la boda de Alec e Irina, habían decidido cambiar de planes. Alice estaba durmiendo en un hotel, cerca del lugar donde se celebró la fiesta, el mismo en el que ella se habría quedado si no hubiera sucedido lo de Edward.

Seguro que toda su familia seguía durmiendo, pensó, mientras se preparaba un zumo; los llamaría más tarde y se reuniría con ellos para comer y contarles lo sucedido. Desayunó sola y, al terminar, decidió conectar el ordenador y ver si así se distraía un poco. Fue al programa de correo y se quedó helada. ¡Tendría cara, el muy cretino! En la bandeja de entrada había un correo de Edward y el título era: «No me leas si no quieres, pero no me borres. Por favor». Bella tenía seleccionada la casilla de eliminar, pero no fue capaz de apretar, aunque tampoco lo leyó. Se quedó mirando la pantalla sin saber qué hacer, con el corazón y la cabeza hechos un lío.

Por suerte, en aquel instante llamó su hermana Kate y le dijo que todos la estaban esperando en el hotel. Sonrió y fue a vestirse.

Edward le escribió un correo electrónico cada semana. Bella nunca los leía, pero siempre los guardaba en una carpeta. Los recibía los sábados por la mañana, alrededor de las diez, y si eran las once y el ordenador no parpadeaba, se ponía muy nerviosa. Llevaban así casi dos meses, siete semanas para ser exactos, y ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a dar un paso adelante y terminar su relación.

Bella sabía que Edward había regresado a Inglaterra, y que seguía trabajando como arquitecto para el mismo despacho. Garrett se lo había contado, sin ni siquiera tratar de disfrazar los motivos por los que lo hacía. Por su parte, Edward sabía que Bella estaba casi de cinco meses, y no porque se lo hubieran contado, sino porque él llamaba a Garrett semanalmente para sonsacarle información. Los dos amigos habían llegado a un acuerdo, más que nada para evitar que la integridad física de Garrett saliera perjudicada; el pobre, era el único que tenía un pie en cada bando, aunque Kate, su mujer, tenía la teoría de que todos estaban del bando de los dos, pues, en el fondo, lo único que querían era que ambos fueran felices, juntos a poder ser.

El citado acuerdo consistía en que Edward sólo le preguntaba a su amigo por el tema del embarazo, y él a cambio le iba soltando a Bella pequeñas dosis de información acerca de Edward. Éste quería asegurarse así de que ella, aunque fuera sólo muy de vez en cuando, pensara en él. Lo que peor llevaba Edward, aparte de echarla muchísimo de menos, era no poder compartir con ella lo del bebé.

Él hubiera preferido quedarse en Barcelona, pero después de hablar con Garrett y con Alec comprendió que Bella necesitaba espacio, que necesitaba estar sola para aclararse las ideas y organizar su vida, y para recuperarse del dolor que él le había causado. Si se hubiera quedado, habría terminado por seguirla a todas partes hasta conseguir hablar con ella, y quizá entonces la perdería para siempre.

Y Alec y Garrett tenían razón, Bella le había aguantado muchas cosas, ya iba siendo hora de que él tuviera la misma paciencia. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ser constante y esperar, y confiar en que ella lo amara lo suficiente como para darle otra oportunidad. Esa última parte era la que le resultaba más difícil. Pero cada noche, cuando se iba a dormir y veía el vacío que había a su lado y en su corazón, se repetía que tenía que seguir luchando, que tarde o temprano Bella lo escucharía... o lo llamaría para decirle que dejara de escribirle.

Alice entró en el apartamento, y, como cada día, fue recibida por la imagen de su hermana sentada en el sofá, con el portátil sobre el regazo y la mirada fija en la pantalla. Aquello no podía seguir así, no era bueno para ninguna de las partes implicadas, y, dado que al parecer tanto Bella como Edward eran incapaces de dar un paso en ningún sentido, y ni Garrett ni Alec se atrevían a tomar cartas en el asunto, ella y Kate habían decidido entrar en acción.

Kate la había llamado aquella misma mañana para decirle que fuera a verla, que tenía que hablar con ella. Alice, que nunca había podido resistir un misterio, salió corriendo hacia casa de su hermana mayor. Esta le contó que a Garrett se le «habían escapado» varios comentarios acerca de lo abatido y desesperado que estaba Edward. Los justos para despertar su curiosidad:

—Cuando piqué y le pedí que desembuchara —le explicó Kate con una taza de té en la mano—, mi queridísimo marido tardó menos de un segundo en empezar a cantar.

—¿Y? —Alice estaba en ascuas.

—Y ¡es tan romántico! —suspiró Kate—. Resulta que Edward es disléxico...

—¡Disléxico, pero si es arquitecto! —la interrumpió Alice.

—No seas boba, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Déjame continuar; Edward es disléxico y sus padres nunca lo apoyaron, es más, de pequeño lo trataron como si fuera idiota y llegaron incluso a esconderlo de las visitas.

—Vaya par de cretinos, realmente, hay gente que no se merece tener hijos —sentenció su hermana indignada.

—Pues va a peor. Gracias a la ayuda de su niñera, una señora que creo que se llama Kim, Edward consiguió terminar la escuela, pero cuando quiso ir a la universidad su padre se negó a ayudarlo.

—¿Cuándo te has enterado de todo esto? —Era imposible que Kate lo hubiera sabido y no se lo hubiera contado antes.

—Ayer por la noche. Nunca había sospechado que Edward fuera disléxico, pero la verdad es que ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Como que nunca mirara las cartas de los restaurantes —le explicó—. Cuando vuelva a verlo, tendrá que darme explicaciones, ¡mira que pensar que sus amigos no íbamos a estar a su lado! En fin, deja que termine de contarte lo de Bella.

—Claro, sigue. —Alice bebió un sorbo de té y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que no le había echado azúcar.

—Edward le pidió a su padre que le pagara la universidad, pero al parecer, el hombre volvió a negarse, así que Edward lo amenazó con provocar un escándalo si no le daba el dinero.

—¿En serio?

—No sé todos los detalles, pero el padre de Edward terminó por pagar y él perdió el contacto con su familia. Ni sus padres ni sus hermanos quisieron saber nada más de él.

—Vaya —dijo sorprendida Alice, en su familia nunca había sucedido nada tan dramático.

—Todavía no he terminado. —Su hermana levantó las cejas y entonces prosiguió—: Hace unos meses, el padre de Edward lo llamó para decirle que estaba enfermo de leucemia y exigirle, no te lo pierdas, exigirle que le donara médula ósea para ver si así se curaba.

—Es como un culebrón.

—Igual. —Kate cogió en brazos a Anne, que había empezado a llorar; por lo visto, quería participar en la conversación—. Garrett me dijo que se le escaparon muchos detalles, y que había tardado semanas en sonsacarle toda esa información a Edward, pero la cuestión es que al final su padre murió y por eso Edward dejó a Bella. Según Garrett, el muy idiota llegó a la conclusión de que estaría mejor sin él.

—Cuando los hombres se ponen en plan víctima cometen auténticas estupideces.

—Ya, pues espera. ¿Te acuerdas de que Bella nos dijo que Edward no había reaccionado del todo bien al saber lo del embarazo? —Alice asintió y Kate continuó—: Le dijo a Garrett que se había quedado tan impresionado que había sido incapaz de reaccionar, y que cuando lo hizo Bella ya se había ido.

—¿Y por qué no ha tratado de hacer las paces?

—Ahora viene lo más romántico: la llamó un montón de veces, pero ella no le cogió el teléfono, y también se plantó en su casa, pero ya conoces a Bella.

—No le abrió —acertó Alice.

—Entonces Edward decidió que le escribiría un e—mail cada semana y que en él le iría contando todo lo que había sucedido antes de conocerla, con la esperanza de que así Bella llegara a comprender que el error tan grande que había cometido era en realidad fruto de sus miedos. Y también le está contando todo lo que está haciendo para prepararse para la llegada del bebé.

—¡OOOOHHHH!

—Lo sé, a mí me pasó igual.

Las dos hermanas sonrieron como bobas durante unos segundos.

—Un momento —dijo Alice—. Edward y Bella todavía no han hecho las paces. De hecho, Bella se niega a hablar de él y se pasa todo el día pegada al ordenador.

—Pues no será para leer sus e—mails. Según Garrett, Edward está convencido de que Bella los ha borrado o, si los conserva, no los ha leído o no la han hecho cambiar de opinión.

Alice golpeó la mesa de la cocina con los dedos.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —dijo de repente.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso —respondió Kate.

Al final, ambas hermanas decidieron que lo mejor sería ser directas, así que Alice fue al piso que compartía con Bella dispuesta a interrogar, pero jamás habría creído que su hermana fuera a ponérselo tan fácil. El hecho de pillarla allí, con la mirada clavada en el ordenador, le dio la excusa perfecta:

—¿Se puede saber por qué no has leído los e—mails de Edward?


	21. Chapter 21

**19. Encadenados**

—¿Se puede saber por qué no has leído los e—mails de Edward? —repitió Alice.

Bella, aunque se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de su hermana, tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que le estaba preguntando.

—¿Cómo sabes que no los he leído?

Alice se le acercó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—Mírate, Bella. —Le señaló la cara con las manos, insinuándole que tenía ojeras—. Si los hubieras leído, ya habríais solucionado lo vuestro, en un sentido u otro. No podéis seguir así, no es bueno para ninguno de los dos, de los tres. —Le tocó la barriguita—. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—Hoy he recibido éste. —Giró el ordenador y le mostró la pantalla.

En ella se veía el programa de correo y en la bandeja de entrada había uno que llevaba por título: MI ULTIMA CARTA.

—¿Lo has leído? —le preguntó Alice, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—No. No he leído ninguno. —Tomó aire y volvió a colocar bien el ordenador—. Al principio, estaba tan enfadada con él que no quería escuchar, o leer, sus excusas, pero luego...

—Luego te diste cuenta de que le quieres. Bella, ni siquiera sabe si estás embarazada de un niño o de una niña. Garrett no se lo ha dicho —añadió, al ver que ella la miraba sorprendida—. ¿No crees que al menos deberías leerlos? Quizá en este último te diga que ha conocido a otra persona. —No esperó a que su hermana dijera nada, sino que se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Estaré fuera un par de horas. Si me necesitas, llámame.

Bella no se despidió de ella, sabía que su hermana había dicho esa frase para provocarla. Una especie de reto que sabía que no iba a poder resistir. Quizá Alice tuviera razón, no podían seguir así. «Quizá Edward haya encontrado a otra», le repitió una voz en su cabeza. Movió el ratón por la pantalla y abrió la carpeta en la que guardaba todos y cada uno de los correos que le había mandado Edward. Le dio al primero y no pudo parar de leer...

_«Gracias por no haberlo borrado. No me creerás, pero estoy muy contento por lo del embarazo. Sé que no he reaccionado bien, pero me he asustado... Hasta ayer por la noche estaba convencido de que mi familia no me quería, y si ellos no me querían, ¿cómo iba a quererme otra persona? ¿Cómo iba a ser yo capaz de querer a nadie?_

_»Quizá sea tarde para recuperarte, si pudiera viajar en el tiempo y hacerlo todo de otro modo, lo haría, pero no puedo. Sé que debería habértelo explicado todo antes, desde el principio, y quiero que sepas que sé, sin ninguna duda, que habrías estado conmigo. Y tenía miedo de que lo hicieras por pena, tenía miedo de que terminaras dejándome. Y tenía miedo de convertirme en un hombre cruel y egoísta como mi padre. Y tenía miedo de... de tantas cosas._

_»Llevo tantos años teniendo miedo que ya no sé si seré capaz de arriesgarme. Pero contigo quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo, y si al terminar de conocerme no quieres volver a saber nada de mí, lo entenderé._

_»Si no me dices lo contrario, te escribiré cada semana, y esperaré tu respuesta durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario._

_»Edward.»_

Bella abrió el segundo correo al instante.

_«Ayer vi a Garrett y a Kate, y, si las miradas matasen, yo estaría muerto y tu hermana en la cárcel. Comprendo perfectamente su reacción, así que les dije que si lo preferían no volvería a visitarlos. Por suerte para mí, los dos han accedido a seguir siendo mis amigos, no tengo tantos como para poder permitirme el lujo de perder a los mejores. Espero que no te importe. Te prometo que no les preguntaré por ti; no quisiera incomodarlos, y a ti tampoco. Cualquier cosa que quieras que sepa puedes decírmela tú misma._

_»Aunque te vi en persona, me enseñaron unas cuantas fotos de la boda de Alec y Irina. Estabas preciosa._

_»Te prometí que te contaría quién soy, así que más vale que empiece. No leí mi primer cuento de un tirón hasta los catorce años. Cuando me di cuenta de que no aprendía a la misma velocidad que los otros niños del colegio traté de ocultarlo, pero no pensé que era tonto hasta que mi padre me lo dijo a la cara. De no haber sido por Kim, no sé si habría sido capaz de terminar la escuela; ella me leía los cuentos y me hacía hacer dibujos para que los recordara. Yo dibujaba una escena y ella escribía debajo una frase que la resumía. Creo que mi cerebro empezó a asociar ciertas palabras con ciertas imágenes, aunque en realidad al final lo que sucedió fue que me aprendí los cuentos de memoria._

_»Ayer le conté a Garrett lo de la dislexia. Kim tiene razón, es como un hermano para mí, y no me ha defraudado; se ha puesto furioso porque se lo hubiera ocultado, y luego ha hecho algo muy típico de él: le ha quitado importancia y ha hecho como si nada. Debería haber confiado en él antes._

_»Me he quedado una de las fotos. Te echo de menos,_

_»Edward.»_

Abrió el tercero, y, en él, Edward le relataba cómo había aprendido a memorizar listas enteras y lo mal que lo pasaba rellenando los cuadernos de caligrafía; la frustración que sentía y las pesadillas que tenía casi cada noche, con números y letras que lo asaltaban.

El cuarto volvía a ser más íntimo:

_«Regreso a Londres, a una parte de mí le gustaría quedarse, cada día salgo a la calle con la esperanza de cruzarme contigo, y sé que si me marcho eso no sucederá, pero otra, muy pequeña, pero que al parecer tiene más sentido común y ha decidido escuchar a tu hermano Alec y a tu cuñado, me obliga a marcharme._

_»Me han ascendido, y cuando vuelva a Londres seré jefe de proyectos. Aro, el arquitecto que ha trabajado conmigo en Barcelona durante todo este tiempo, me ha dicho que podría quedarme, que a su equipo le iría bien, y está convencido de que los de la central lo autorizarían. Pero le he dicho que no, que prefiero regresar, al menos por ahora._

_»He tratado de dibujarte embarazada, pero no puedo, siempre que lo intento me quedo atrapado en tus ojos, y en lo tristes que estaban la última vez que te vi. Me prometí a mí mismo que no te preguntaría nada acerca del bebé, pero hoy no puedo cumplir esa promesa. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Sabes si es niño o niña? ¿Tú qué prefieres?_

_»Sé que diciéndote todo esto corro el riesgo de que borres este correo y de que no leas los próximos, pero necesito hacerlo. Necesito creer que aún existe una conexión entre nosotros._

_»Te escribiré desde Londres._

_»Edward.»_

Bella notó que tenía las mejillas húmedas y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

_«Una vez escuché una canción que decía que en Londres siempre brilla el sol, el problema es que las nubes se empeñan en taparlo. Me gustó la idea, aunque sin ti a mi lado no creo que el sol vuelva a brillar nunca más._

_»En el trabajo dicen que me han echado de menos, y quizá sea cierto, a juzgar por el montón de carpetas que me he encontrado encima de la que fue mi mesa, y que he recuperado ahora._

_»Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que decidí que quería ser arquitecto y también recuerdo la rabia que sentí cuando mi padre me dijo que no pensaba permitir que fuera a la universidad y lo dejara en ridículo. Horas antes de que muriera, estuve hablando con Carlisle, le pregunté directamente por qué no me quería, y me dijo que, en realidad, jamás le había importado. Habló de mí como si fuera un mueble, un objeto que al final había terminado por estorbarle. Creo que aguanté los insultos bastante bien, pero antes de que me fuera me dijo que en realidad yo era como él; un hombre egoísta que sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo y su prestigio. Me echó en cara que le hubiera exigido que me diera dinero para ir a la universidad y me dijo que lo único que me había motivado a superar las dificultades de la dislexia era mi orgullo. Un orgullo que me había llevado a no confesarles nunca a mis amigos mi problema. Salí convencido de que él tenía razón. Todo parecía indicarlo, y decidí que tenía que alejarme de ti, que tú te merecías a alguien mucho mejor que yo; alguien sin dislexia y con corazón._

_»Sé que cometí un error, un gravísimo error... Sigo creyendo que te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo, pero no me corresponde a mí decidirlo. Debería haberte contado lo de mi padre y debería haberte confesado todas mis neuras para que fueras tú quien tomara la decisión._

_»E1 apartamento está vacío sin ti.»Besos,_

_»Edward.»_

«El muy idiota», pensó Bella, secándose otra lágrima. Debió de pasarlo muy mal, y seguro que no se lo contó a nadie.

_«Durante el primer año de carrera, los ordenadores me daban terror. Si no hubiera sido por el profesor Denali jamás lo habría superado. Este profesor también es disléxico, tiene casi el mismo grado de dislexia que yo, y en seguida detectó mi problema. El fue el primero que me dijo que lo que me pasaba tenía un nombre y que lo padecía mucha más gente de lo que yo creía. Una tarde, me llamó a su despacho y me recomendó varios centros a los que acudir en busca de ayuda e información, y también me comunicó que había hablado con el resto de los profesores y que todos habían accedido a que grabara las clases en cintas de casete._

_»Sin la ayuda de un programa informático especializado, hubiera tardado horas en escribir una página: las letras bailaban delante de mis ojos y no lograba comprenderlas, o, cuando lo hacía, mi cerebro era incapaz de retener la información el tiempo suficiente como para formular una frase. Me aprendí de memoria la posición de las letras en el teclado, y luego una voz me leía lo que había escrito._

_»Charlar con el profesor Denali me ayudó mucho, y el médico que me presentó también. Me inventé una especie de lenguaje de símbolos para tomar apuntes y, al terminar cada clase, las escuchaba varias veces, y luego me ofrecía voluntario para explicarla a cualquiera que estuviera interesado. No faltaba nunca a clase, no podía permitírmelo, y, a partir de tercero, mis repeticiones de las clases eran tan populares que las hacía en la cafetería, y a menudo acudían más de veinte personas._

_»Hoy he comprado un cuaderno nuevo. Trataré de dibujar algo que te guste. Ojalá estuvieras aquí._

_»Besos,_

_»Edward.»_

Leía tan rápido que apenas asimilaba todo lo que él le estaba contando. Edward había dicho en serio eso de que iba a contárselo todo, y con cada palabra que leía más cerca estaba de comprender que se hubiera asustado.

_«Unas semanas antes de graduarme le mandé una invitación de la ceremonia a mi padre. No vinieron, ni él ni mi madre. Cuando lo vi en el hospital la mañana antes de su muerte, le pregunté por qué, y me dijo que no le importaba, pero antes de que me fuera confesó que tenía la copia del título que le mandé guardada en su escritorio. Era un hombre muy retorcido, y no sé si con esa frase pretendía hacer las paces conmigo o infligirme más dolor, pero ahora ya no me importa._

_»E1 día que hablé con Kim me dijo que Carlisle y Esme Cullen no eran mis padres, no en el sentido que de verdad importa. Por desgracia, biológicamente sí que soy hijo suyo. Kim me dijo que la gente que me quería era mi familia, y que ellos siempre habían estado a mi lado. Y de repente vi que era verdad; ella siempre me ha apoyado en todo, a diferencia de Esme, y Garrett ha sido más un hermano que un amigo. Pero ahora ya no me conformo con ellos, quiero que tú seas mi familia._

_»No puedo dormir en la cama sin ti, ni en la de invitados —huele a ti—, y tampoco en el sofá. A veces pienso que jamás te recuperaré, que jamás volveremos a estar juntos, pero entonces me digo que tengo que confiar en ti, en nosotros. Lo siento, hoy no puedo escribir más._

_»Besos,_

_»Edward.»_

En los siguientes correos le contaba varias anécdotas relacionadas con su primer trabajo y le hablaba también de sus amigos Jacob y Leah y de lo mucho que lo estaban ayudando esos días. Había algún que otro comentario personal, alguna referencia íntima a lo que había sucedido entre los dos, pero en líneas generales Edward mantenía su promesa de contarle sólo cosas sobre él, sin abrumarla en ningún sentido.

Le quedaba un correo: el último. Y tenía un miedo atroz a abrirlo. Sólo contenía una línea:

_«Te amo. Dame otra oportunidad. Por favor»._

Ni siquiera lo había firmado.

Edward nunca se lo había dicho, y tampoco lo había escrito en ninguno de los correos, pero en el fondo de su corazón Bella supo que era verdad.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —le preguntó su hermana desde la puerta. Alice llevaba allí un par de minutos, pero Bella había estado tan absorta que no la había oído entrar.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

—¿Cuándo te vas a Londres? —repitió con media sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo —contestó, poniéndose en pie.

—Vamos, te ayudo a hacer la maleta. —Alice la abrazó—. Pero como se te ocurra quedarte a vivir allí, te arranco la cabeza.

Gracias a los puntos que Alec tenía acumulados en una tarjeta de una compañía aérea, gentileza de su anterior trabajo, Bella consiguió plaza en un vuelo que salía hacia Londres a primera hora de la mañana. Y además en clase preferente, lo que en su estado no le pareció nada mal. Después de que el avión aterrizara, cogió la maleta, en la que sólo llevaba ropa para dos días, y fue en busca de un taxi. Ella se acordaba perfectamente de la dirección del apartamento de Edward, pero Garrett había insistido en apuntársela en mil sitios, así como los teléfonos de todos sus amigos de Londres. Sólo le había faltado apuntar el de la guardia del palacio de Buckingham.

Llegó sin ningún problema y llamó al timbre, pero nadie le abrió. Era domingo, así que Edward no estaba en el trabajo, aunque podía estar en cualquier parte. «Quizá debería llamarlo», pensó, pero no lo hizo. Dejó la maleta apoyada contra la pared y, justo cuando iba a sentarse a esperar en el portal, oyó que a alguien se le caía un vaso a rebosar de líquido. El ruido fue seguido de su nombre pronunciado a media voz.

Se volvió despacio y allí estaba Edward, con los pantalones manchados de café y la mirada fija en ella.

—¿Bella?

—He vuelto —susurró.

Él eliminó la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo frente a ella. Levantó una mano, sin poder ocultar que estaba temblando, y la acercó a su mejilla. No la tocó.

—Tengo miedo de que si te toco desaparezcas —confesó con los ojos cerrados.

Bella le sujetó la muñeca y le llevó la palma hasta su rostro.

—Estoy aquí.

Él soltó la respiración que retenía.

—Siento...

Ella le tapó los labios con dos dedos, y Edward inclinó la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente contra la suya.

—No pasa nada.

Estaban en silencio, todavía no se habían besado, pero apenas el aliento separaba sus labios.

—¿Quieres entrar en casa? —le preguntó él.

La estaba sujetando por los hombros y seguro que Bella podía sentir la desesperación corriendo por sus venas. Estaba dispuesto a retenerla si ella le decía que no.

—Claro —respondió Bella, y poco a poco le deslizó la mano derecha por el brazo hasta entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

Edward le soltó los hombros, pero se aferró a aquellos dedos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Porque en realidad así era.

Subieron la escalera en silencio. Edward cogió la maleta y, después de abrir, la dejó en medio del recibidor. No le importaba lo más mínimo adonde fuera a parar, su cuerpo y su corazón sólo sabían que necesitaban besar a Bella cuanto antes. Cerró la puerta e igual que en las películas en blanco y negro que tanto le gustaban, le sujetó la cara y la besó. Durante menos de lo que dura el latido de un corazón, Edward tuvo miedo de que ella lo apartara, pero cuando notó que entreabría los labios debajo de los suyos comprendió que no iba a hacer tal cosa. La besó con tanta pasión que el dolor que había acumulado durante toda su vida fue derritiéndose. Bella estaba entre sus brazos, besándolo, abrazándolo. Le recorrió el interior de los labios con la lengua y se apartó de ella. Esperó a que abriera los ojos, y cuando la vio sonreír le dijo:

—Te amo. —No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que ella atrapó la lágrima que le resbalaba por la mejilla—. Te amo —repitió—. Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie. Jamás creí ser capaz de sentirlo por nadie.

Bella le acarició la nuca y se puso de puntillas para ver si con sus besos conseguía hacer que dejara de temblar. Edward le devolvió todos y cada uno de los besos y los multiplicó por dos, o por mil, y con las manos fue recorriéndole la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura. Allí se detuvo y, despacio, muy, muy, muy despacio, las dirigió hacia su vientre. La curva era más pronunciada que la última vez que la vio. Igual que en la calle, Edward no la tocó, sino que detuvo las manos a pocos centímetros.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó con la voz rota.

Ella lo cogió por las muñecas y colocó ambas palmas encima de su abdomen.

—Es una niña —susurró Bella.

Edward la miró a los ojos y las antes lágrimas contenidas empezaron a fluir. Para ser un hombre que había estado convencido de no ser capaz de amar, en aquel preciso instante sintió tanto amor que cerró los ojos para tratar de controlarse. Segundos más tarde, volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con el rostro de Bella. Ella también lloraba, pero esbozaba también una dulce sonrisa.

—Te amo —repitió él—. Nunca me cansaré de decírtelo. —Le dio un beso—. Ni de sentirlo. —Iba a darle otro, pero ella lo detuvo.

Esperó a que la mirara de nuevo a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo.

Edward sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas y, como por fin había comprendido que con Bella no tenía nada que temer, se arrodilló delante de ella y se abrazó a su cintura. Ocultó el rostro en el abdomen en el que descansaba su hija y le dio un beso.

—A ti te quiero mucho —susurró como si fuera un secreto—, pero a ti —levantó de nuevo la vista, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber superado sus miedos, y consciente de que sin Bella nunca habría llegado a sentir nada parecido al amor—, a ti te amo.

—Y yo a ti. —Le pasó la mano por el pelo y se quedó mirándolo—. Te amo, Edward.

Él volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró profundamente. Ahora que tenía todo lo que necesitaba entre los brazos, lo demás carecía de importancia.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epílogo. La vida es bella**

_Barcelona, unos meses más tarde..._

Bella fue la primera en despertarse y se quedó mirando al hombre que dormía a su lado. Edward siempre había sido muy atractivo, pero a lo largo de los últimos meses había ganado una paz que lo hacía irresistible. Ahora ya no ocultaba nunca sus problemas, y le contaba todo lo que le pasaba por la mente. Seguro que se había acostado tarde, pensó ella. Últimamente no paraba de dibujar, y había hecho tantos bocetos de la niña, que todavía no había nacido, y de todas las habitaciones, casas y palacios que iba a construirle, que la pobre tendría que vivir como mínimo diez vidas para poder estar en todas.

Salió de la cama y fue hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Quizá pudiesen desayunar en la cama, pero con la barriga que tenía no se veía capaz de llevar la bandeja hasta allí sin derramar nada. Regresó al dormitorio y vio que él seguía durmiendo. Estaba tumbado boca abajo y no llevaba la parte de arriba del pijama, y Bella jamás había sido capaz de resistir aquella espalda. De repente recordó algo y fue a la habitación que Edward había convertido en su estudio. Luego, sin hacer ruido, se sentó a su lado y abrió el tintero.

Él tembló al notar el pincel sobre la piel desnuda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó medio dormido y sin moverse.

—Escribiendo —respondió Bella—. Estáte quieto. —Volvió a mojar el pincel y trazó otra línea.

—¿Qué escribes? —Edward había pasado de estar medio dormido a medio despierto y completamente excitado.

—Ya lo verás. —Ella notó que a él se le aceleraba el pulso y le alegró ver que no era la única.

—Dímelo.

—¿Qué me escribiste tú? —Otro trazo.

—Tú primero.

—Está bien. —Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo que se dio por vencida—. «Mío.» He escrito «mío».

Edward tragó saliva. Llevaban algunos meses viviendo juntos, y Bella le decía a menudo que lo amaba, y se lo demostraba a diario, pero él siempre se emocionaba.

—El símbolo que yo te dibujé —empezó, pero tuvo que parar cuando ella le besó el cuello—... suele traducirse por «eternidad».

—Eternidad.

—Sí —dijo Edward, y, a pesar de que le encantaba que Bella le besara la espalda, se puso de lado para poder mirarla—. Ése era exactamente el tiempo que quería pasar contigo.

—¿Era? —preguntó medio en broma—. ¿Ahora ya no?

—No, ahora no creo que me baste con eso —respondió muy en serio.

—Estás loco —susurró, pues él empezó a quitarle el camisón.

—Seguramente, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor que estar loco por mi esposa. —Se incorporó un poco más y le dio un beso en la barriga, para luego recorrer el camino hacia arriba. Iba a besarle los pechos cuando ella lo detuvo otra vez.

—¿Esposa?

Edward la miró a los ojos y le abrió su corazón.

—Es así como pienso en ti. —Entrelazó los dedos de una de sus manos con los suyos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Bella sonrió con ternura, aunque también notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Sí. ¿Crees que podría convencerte de que te casaras conmigo?

—Creo que sí. —Le temblaron la voz y el corazón al responder.

Edward la tumbó con cuidado en la cama y le dio uno de aquellos besos increíbles; demoledor y lleno de amor al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Bella al ver que cogía el tintero y la pluma.

—Asegurarme de que no te olvidas —le explicó, mientras le dibujaba a toda velocidad un símbolo oriental sobre el pecho izquierdo. Al terminar, volvió a mojar la pluma de tinta y repitió el símbolo justo en el lugar que ocupaba su corazón—. Ya está.

—¿Qué significa?

—Para siempre.

Edward y Bella hicieron el amor y desayunaron en la cama y, aunque los símbolos se borraron, estuvieron de verdad juntos para siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

**_Hola como ven se acabado esta hermosa historia, y solo me queda agradecer a todas aquellas que se han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme y dejar un comentario para mi es muy importante saber que les gusta tanto las historia y me anima a crear nuevas y mejores !GRACIAS¡_**

**_Nos leemos el lunes con una nueva adaptación y con otra capitulo de acuerdo de san valentin _**

**_Feliz fin de semana_**


End file.
